


An Arrancar's Heart

by Tankeika



Series: Bleach Fanfics [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: Ichigo and Ulquiorra have fallen in love, and Ichigo returns home. He quickly realized he can't deal with the flashbacks alone. Ulquiorra senses his anguish, and shows up in his room to help, and ends up staying the night. They end up finding a way to live with Ichigo's family. Then, somehow, Aizen appears. He escaped. He wants to know why they're together, and why they killed Grimmjow. To punish Ulquiorra for his betrayal, he starts abusing Ichigo whenever he feels like it. And Ulquiorra can do nothing to stop him. Once again, Kisuke and the others step in to help find a way to beat Aizen once and for all! Will they succeed?





	1. Home

Your Official Warning: In this chapter, there is light reference to memories of violent and noncon sexual activities, as well as not 1, but 2 steamy "getting it on" scenes. Thanks for reading!

"I'm home!" Ichigo walked in the door of his house, expecting to be greeted by his father's foot. Instead, he was greeted by Yuzu running to him, crying and hugging his waist. "Ichigo! I was so worried! Rukia said you were ok and you'd be home soon, but you took so long! I'm so glad you're finally back!" She sobbed. 

"What? I was only gone for a couple of days. Didn't you guys go on your trip?" Ichigo asked. 

"How could we when my dear son had just gone missing!" His father ran to him, crying. Ichigo stopped him with a fist in his face.

"You guys should know by now that I can take care of myself." Ichigo sighed. 

"Yeah, you'd think. But here you are covered in cuts and bruises. What happened?" Karin was perceptive. Too much so. "And what's with that outfit? Was it Halloween where you were!?"

Ichigo thoughtfully touched his throat, memories flashed through his mind. He knew he couldn't hide the marks for the rest of his life. He'd have to figure out some way to explain them eventually. 

"I appreciate your concern, and I'm happy to be home. I'm fine, I promise. But I really don't want to talk about it yet. Is it ok if I go to my room? I'm pretty tired." That was the truth, he'd slept well in Las Noches that last night, but it hadn't been enough. 

His stomach growled. 

"Sounds like you're hungry, Ichigo! I saved some dinner for you!" Yuzu offered cheerfully. 

"Yeah, ok. I am pretty hungry actually." Ichigo smiled. 

He sat with his sisters and ate, talking about how their trip had gone. They did actually go, his dad was just being dramatic. 

"So, Ichigo. Rukia told us you made a new friend. When are we going to meet this person?" Isshin asked, knowing it would embarrass Ichigo. 

Ichigo blushed. "What!? What did she say!?" Ichigo was pissed at her now.

"She left it at that. She said you were staying behind to help them and you'd explain when you were ready. That's all." His father explained.

'Good. Thanks, Rukia.' Ichigo thought, no longer angry. 

"Well, thanks for dinner Yuzu! It was delicious, but I'm really tired. I'm going to get to bed now." Ichigo got up and went up the stairs. He was looking forward to showering. He felt like he was covered in sand and blood and various other bodily fluids. He wanted to wash Gueco Mundo off of him. 

He froze when he saw himself in the mirror. It was worse than he'd imagined. He was absolutely covered in bite marks and scratches from his throat to his belly button. His back was just as bad. He got in the shower, trying to get clean, but he couldn't get the feeling of dirtiness to go away. He sat down, his elbows on his knees, and cried, letting the water wash his tears away. Karin walked by out in the hall. She heard him. She stopped, and put her hands on the wall. "Oh, Ichigo. I'm sorry." She whispered. 

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something, a presence. It kind of freaked him out, after what happened the last time he suddenly felt a presence in his room. He quickly relaxed when he realized who it was. There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door. 

"Come in." Ichigo was happy to see him again so soon. 

"Hello, Ichigo. Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked, concerned. 

"No." Ichigo tried not to start crying again. 

"I was afraid of that. That's why I stayed at the Garganta, just in case. I'll stay here and help you as long as you need, Ichigo. I won't reveal myself to your family until you're ready." Ulquiorra wanted to comfort him. 

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I, I didn't know how bad it was. My body..... the memories." Ichigo cried quietly. Ulquiorra wanted to go to Ichigo and hold him, but he didn't want to risk making him feel more uncomfortable. Ichigo picked up on his emotions. 

"It's ok, Ulquiorra, you can come over here." Ichigo sighed sadly. He was trying hard to get it together. He was happy to see him. 

Ulquiorra walked over and knelt by the side of the shower, pulled his sleeves up, and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. His cold touch raised goosebumps on his hot skin. He held Ichigo's chin with the other hand and pulled him into a kiss, snapping him out of his oncoming episode. Ichigo's body shook from the intensity of the kiss and the difference in temperatures. He grabbed Ulquiorra's sleeves at the shoulders and pulled them down his arms. Momentarily breaking the kiss, he asked Ulquiorra, "Why don't you come in here?" 

Ulquiorra was intrigued, he'd never stood underneath hot running water before. He took the rest of his clothes off and got in. He slid behind Ichigo, so he was sitting behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck. He knew Ichigo was worried about the marks. He also liked being bitten though. Ulquiorra felt he should explain things more thoroughly. 

"Ichigo, I want you to be happy. I know you're worried about the marks, and the memories will always be there, somewhere in your subconscious. I know I can't begin to imagine what that's like for you. But I don't want those fears to affect your life. You're a good person, and you deserve to be happy." He laid his head on the back of Ichigo's neck. 

I want you to know that I won't leave anymore marks if you don't want me to. However, I hope it will help for you to know that they will heal, mostly. They will leave small scars, like a normal wound on a normal person. They look bad right now because they are healing slowly. Your body is absorbing my healing properties. The dark spots are bruises. They will fade. I hope that eases your mind atleast a little." 

"Really? How do you know, if I'm the only person you've used it on?" Ichigo was curious. 

"Your zanpakuto, Zangetsu, has a manifestation in your subconscious that you can speak to. So does my Murcielago. I asked about the specifics of my abilities after using them on you so that we could know what to expect." Ulquiorra explained. 

"That is a relief, thank you." Ichigo relaxed. "I want you to know though, that it wasn't so much the marks that upset me. They just brought back the memories. You can leave more, just, let these ones heal first so I can see what that looks like." Ichigo leaned back, turning to face Ulquiorra, and kissed him. 

"I just want the memories to stop randomly flashing through my mind." Ichigo sighed. 

"Unfortunately, I have healed your mind as much as possible. I can't erase the memories. Only time and your own perseverance can conquer that issue." Ulquiorra rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, I want to tell you something. You don't have to respond. But I want you to know that I really want to help you. I want you to be ok, to be happy. I, I want you to know, that I.........

............I love you." Ulquiorra was whispering in Ichigo's ear now. 

Ichigo had his head tilted back. His eyes shut. 

"I know, Ulquiorra. I knew back in Las Noches. I also knew, back then, that I........ I loved you, too..... 

...........I do, love you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo kissed him, a green tear hit his shoulder, washed away by the water. 

Ulquiorra placed his hands on Ichigo's chest and rubbed gently, licking the side of his neck. He wanted to replace his memories of Grimmjow with memories of him. Ichigo grunted, gasping as Ulquiorra's hands moved slowly down, grabbing him. He moaned, Ulquiorra quickly covered his mouth to quiet him, knowing he'd be embarrassed if his family heard. 

"You're too cute, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said his name quietly and slowly in Ichigo's ear, making him blush.

Ulquiorra held Ichigo in his hands and began to stroke slowly. Ichigo shuddered, Ulquiorra's cool touch sent shivers through him. He wanted more. He turned around so he was on his hands and knees, and faced Ulquiorra. He kissed him hard, moving himself above Ulquiorra's waist. He straddled him, still kissing him. He pushed his chest against Ulquiorra's, water running off his hair, over his lips. Ulquiorra thought it was beautiful. He kissed Ichigo, grabbing his hips and pulling him against himself. 

Ichigo moaned. "I want you." He said in a quiet, shy voice. 

"You're not ready yet." Ulquiorra replied. He reached his hands around behind Ichigo, and started to work him until he was ready. His body burning, Ichigo had to bite his own wrist behind Ulquiorra's head to keep from yelling out. 

Ulquiorra slowly pulled his fingers out, and pushed Ichigo down on himself, kissing him to hide his moans. Ichigo had never felt so good or happy. He grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders and started gently moving himself in his lap. Ulquiorra moaned now. He found it extremely hot when Ichigo took the lead. He thrust into him, interrupting his rhythm, making him gasp. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck and kissed him. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him up, slowly, until only the tip was in. Ichigo breathed in deep in anticipation. Ulquiorra let go of him, letting him fall, pushing him all the way in. Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back, grasping Ulquiorra's neck, panting. 

"Ichigo, your family will hear." He whispered breathlessly in his ear. 

"I........ huh........ c-can't h-help it." Ichigo panted. 

Ulquiorra put his hand over Ichigo's mouth and thrust into him again, muffling his voice. He began thrusting into him vigorously, making him moan loudly under his hand. Ichigo, without thinking, moved Ulquiorra's hand to his throat and squeezed. Ulquiorra was surprised, but he kept his hand there, squeezing gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"Harder." Ichigo groaned. "It's ok." 

Ulquiorra reluctantly choked him, ramming into him repeatedly. Ichigo came, moaning through Ulquiorra's hand on his throat. Ulquiorra let go and thrust into him several times, pulling him tightly to himself as he came inside him. Panting, they held eachother, entangled in the shower. 

"So, you really do like it rough?" Ulquiorra asked, breathless. 

"I think so. It might just be my 'training' though. Guess we'll have to find out." Ichigo panted. He got up and helped Ulquiorra up. Ichigo finished washing off as Ulquiorra watched. He reached up and traced the scratches on his back. 

"I am sorry, Ichigo. The quickest way to give you my power was to insert it into your body every way possible. Anything that got my essence inside you." Ulquiorra apologized. 

Ichigo turned to face him, kissed him and told him, "Don't be sorry. I appreciate it. I'd rather have your marks than his. If it weren't for you I'd either be dead or worse, I'd still be there, be his..... plaything. Seriously, don't be sorry. You saved me. Besides, like I said, I kinda like it." He smiled, laughing. "I really like it..... When it's you." He blushed shyly. Then he laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra was confused. 

"Just, I thought you were trying to make me feel better." Ichigo got out and threw Ulquiorra a towel. They got dressed and went to Ichigo's room. 

"Well, I'm pretty tired. Do Arrancars sleep?" Ichigo had never given it a thought before. In Las Noches, he fell asleep first so he wasn't sure if Ulquiorra actually had slept. Ulquiorra was awake already when he woke up too.

"We do. It's not necessary for survival, but it helps with our mood and health." Ulquiorra answered. 

"Then, do you want to stay the night?" Ichigo asked, afraid he'd say no. 

"Of course, Ichigo." Ulquiorra smiled and touched Ichigo's face. 

'Knock knock.' "Ichigo? Are you alright? I thought I heard you yell in the shower!" Karin yelled through the door. 

"I'm fine, just slipped!" Ichigo yelled back, blushing as Ulquiorra chuckled. 

"Ok, goodnight!" Karin answered. 

"Goodnight!" Ichigo replied. 

"Cute." Ulquiorra smiled. 

Ichigo blushed. "Shut up, let's go to sleep." 

"Of course." Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo and carried him two feet and laid him in the bed, getting in next to him. 

"I can walk fine, you know!" Ichigo mumbled. 

"Not when I'm done with you." Ulquiorra kissed him on the forehead, his cool lips making him shiver. 

Ulquiorra rolled him over and pulled his pants down. 

"Again?" Ichigo was getting hot. 

"Yeah. Are you ok with that?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"Um, yeah, I gue-" Ichigo moaned, cut off by Ulquiorra thrusting himself into him. He thrust hard and quickly. Ichigo moaned loudly. Ulquiorra grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back, and put his other hand over Ichigo's mouth, thrusting hard into him repeatedly. Ichigo was on fire. He was breathing hard. Ulquiorra leaned down and nibbled Ichigo's neck, being sure not to leave any new marks. Ichigo moaned through his hand, his body shaking. 

Ulquiorra let go and turned Ichigo over. "I want to see your face when you come." 

He pinned Ichigo's wrists above his head, and gently pressed against his throat as he re-entered him. Ichigo's body writhed underneath Ulquiorra. He panted and moaned, Ulquiorra slowly but steadily pushed himself into Ichigo, watching his breathing halt each time he reached maximum depth. He tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat, just enough that he couldn't breathe, but he wasn't actually hurting him. He began pounding him. Ichigo's body tensed, tightening around their connection. 

Ulquiorra gasped as he came, ramming into Ichigo. He thrust into him one more time, hard, and bit his chest, making him moan into his hand as he came. Ulquiorra let go, breathing hard. Ichigo coughed, catching his breath, Ulquiorra still held his hands above his head. 

"You're so sexy, Ichigo." Ulquiorra kissed him again, panting, still inside him.

"I'm glad you think so." Ichigo blushed, breathless. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ulquiorra was worried. 

"No, of course not. Even if you did, I'd be fine. I heal quick, now. Thanks to you. But, can I have my hands back?" Ichigo laughed. 

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Ulquiorra apologized. He let go, and pulled out. Ichigo gasped. Ulquiorra thought it was adorable. 

"It's ok." Ichigo smiled, blushing. "Let's go to bed." He cuddled up next to Ulquiorra, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from their activities. 

Ulquiorra smiled, stroking Ichigo's hair, and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Breakfast at Kurosaki's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo invites Ulquiorra to stay for breakfast and meet his family.

Ichigo woke up, shivering. He felt Ulquiorra's cold arms wrapped around his waist. He liked it, but he was cold. He turned over and kissed Ulquiorra, waking him. 

"I've never seen you unconscious before, I'd like to see that again." Ichigo teased. "Do you eat?" 

"Yes." Ulquiorra laughed. "It's not necessary, but I can." 

"Would you like to? Eat breakfast with us, I mean." Ichigo asked, a little nervous about what exactly to tell his family.

"If you're comfortable with that, then yes, of course. What do you want to tell your family? I don't exactly look like one of your friends from school." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"My family's seen stranger things. As long as you're nice, they'll like you. Let's just tell them you're new in town. When do you plan to go back to Gueco Mundo?"

"I said I'd stay and help you as long as you need. So it's up to you. I'm not in a hurry." Ulquiorra replied. 

"My dad would probably be fine with you staying here for a bit, until you "find your own place."" Ichigo made air quotes and laughed. 

"You're ok with that? You don't seem like the type to lie to your father." Ulquiorra was surprised.

"I don't think it's really lying, you are new in town. Unless you want to go straight back to Gueco Mundo, where else are you going to stay?" Ichigo pointed out. 

"Ok, as long as you're fine with it." Ulquiorra shrugged. 

Ichigo smiled, but it quickly faded to a frown. "Besides, I'd like to tell them the truth, but there's no way I can do that right now." Ichigo was trying to act as happy as he felt, but the memories were still eating at him. 

"Ulquiorra." He continued. "I don't want to sound weak, but, I have to be honest with you. It's bad. I'm scared to be alone. What if I lose grip on reality around my family? I'm constantly fighting it back. They'd have no idea what was going on. I need someone around who knows. Who can help. I hate to feel so helpless, but I am. I need you right now." Ichigo felt awful. He was supposed to be the one protecting everyone. 

"Ichigo, you don't have to worry." Ulquiorra replied. "Helping you is just a convenient excuse for me. I want to be here, just to be with you. I'll do anything I can to help. Do not feel guilty. You have done nothing wrong, and nobody will blame you for taking all the time you need to heal. You are important to me, and all your friends, for who you are, not what you do. They love you, Ichigo. And....." Ulquiorra held Ichigo's chin and kissed him, "......I love you. Don't forget that, and do not ever doubt it." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo smiled back. "And, I, I love you, too." He kissed him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug. Ulquiorra loved the feeling of Ichigo's arms around him. He hugged back, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Karin yelled through the door. 

Startled, Ichigo looked at the door. "Kay!" He yelled back. Looking at Ulquiorra, he asked. "You ready to meet my family?" 

"Not really." He laughed. 

"Heh, well, now I need to come up with a good reason for you to already be inside, unless you want to go out the window and knock on the front door. But, I think I can tell another half truth. You know what? Just stay here. I'll come get you in a minute."

"Ok, boss." Ulquiorra teased, sitting at Ichigo's desk. 

"Ugh." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back.

Ichigo went downstairs and saw his family sitting at the table, waiting for him. He sat at his usual spot. 

"H-hey guys." Ichigo began, nervously. "I have something to tell you. Or, I mean, I have someone I want you to meet." 

"A girl!!! Who is she!? Where is she!?" His dad shouted. 

Ichigo turned red. "What? No! It's not a girl, it's a friend, from out of town. Um, his name is Ulquiorra."

"Oh! Is it the friend Rukia mentioned!?" Isshin was too excited.

"Uh, yeah, actually." Ichigo continued. "He's looking for a place to stay, but he doesn't have anywhere at the moment. He showed up last night after we all went to bed, so I didn't want to bother you. I let him stay in my room last night, and I didn't want to freak you guys out by just bringing him down here without explaining first." 

"So there's a stranger in your room right now?" Karin asked in disbelief. 

"Well, he's not a stranger to me." Ichigo replied. 

"You shouldn't leave him up there waiting, Ichigo, that's rude." His dad smiled. 

"Well, there's something else. He doesn't look like, a regular person." Ichigo was really nervous now. 

"What's that mean? Is he an alien? Or a burn victim?" Karin was being facetious.

"No, he looks kinda, goth, I guess? I don't know. I'll go get him. Just promise to be nice, please." 

"Of course, Ichigo!" Yuzu answered. "I'll set him a place." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Ichigo smiled back. He went and brought Ulquiorra down. 

His dad and sisters stared for a moment. 

"Hi, Ulquiorra! Nice to meet you! Y'know, Ichigo said you looked weird, but I think you look cool!" His dad beamed, getting up and shaking Ulquiorra's hand. "Oh, you're freezing, are you ok? Didn't Ichigo give you any blankets?" 

Ulquiorra burst out laughing. 

"Dad, what the hell!? Of course I gave him blankets! And I didn't say he looked weird, I said he looked different! I didn't want you guys to make asses of yourselves! Guess that couldn't be helped!" Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra continued laughing. 

"I like him." Karin interrupted the scene. "I'm Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's oldest little sister. That's Yuzu, our youngest sister." Yuzu waved, "Hi, Mr. Ulquiorra!" 

Karin continued. "And that big dumb oaf is our dad. Don't mind him." Karin knocked him on the head as she said that. 

"Very nice to meet you all, I'm Ichigo's friend, Ulquiorra Cifer. Thank you for being so understanding. I'm very sorry to impose. Ichigo is a really good friend. I had nowhere else to go-" Isshin cut him off.

"Say no more! Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of the family. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

"What? Really? Thanks, dad!" Ichigo was too happy.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kurosaki. I hope I'm not too much of a burden." Ulquiorra was impressed with how understanding Ichigo's father was. 

"Ichigo is a good kid. I trust his judgement. And he needs a good friend. He can't talk to us about his problems. Hopefully he'll be able to talk to you. It'll be nice having someone else around. Please don't feel like you're a burden at all." Isshin assured him. 

"Thank you, that means a lot to us." Ulquiorra replied. Ichigo blushed. 'Us?' 

"Ok, let's eat before breakfast gets cold. Thanks again, Yuzu, for setting an extra place." Ichigo ruffled her hair. 

"You're welcome!" She smiled back. 

Isshin knew not to pry too much, Ichigo didn't like explaining anything in depth, but he was curious about Ulquiorra. 

"So, I suspect you guys don't want to tell me much about this situation, and that's fine. But if you don't mind me asking, what's with the ghostly look? Don't get me wrong, I think it's cool. I'm just curious." 

"Yeah, do you always do your make up like that?" Karin pinched his cheek. Ulquiorra calmly grabbed her wrist and gently removed it, smiling. 

"It's not makeup, it's my skin. This is just the way I've always looked. I honestly couldn't tell you why." Ulquiorra replied kindly. 

"You're so cold." Karin rubbed her wrist where he'd grabbed. 

"Yes, I've always been cold, too."

"Are you an alien? That'd be cool!" Karin was excited now. 

"No, I was born human." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Did you get bullied a lot growing up?" Yuzu asked. 

Ulquiorra was surprised at that question. "No, not really. Where I come from, everyone is mean to eachother to survive, so there isn't really any bullying." 

"Sounds like an alien to me." Karin muttered. 

Ulquiorra laughed again. "I'm from Earth, I assure you. Like I said, I'm not sure why my people are the way they are." 

"We can figure all this out later, we need to get going though." Ichigo was suddenly in a hurry. 

"Really? Where to?" Isshin asked. 

"Uh, well, we need to start looking for jobs and apartments, right? Early bird gets the worm, y'know?" Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him out the front door. 

"Thanks for breakfast, Yuzu!" Ulquiorra yelled as they left. 

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"I just got overwhelmed. They were asking too many questions, and I don't know how we should answer them." Ichigo was stressed. 

Ulquiorra tried to send a calmness to Ichigo. "Your family is extremely understanding, I think we could just tell them the truth."

"I don't want to make them worry." Ichigo replied guiltily. 

"They already do, Ichigo. They're your family." Ulquiorra pointed out. 

"Well, I guess I'm just scared. The less they know, the safer I feel they are." Ichigo answered. 

"That's dumb, Ichigo." Ulquiorra stated. 

"What!?" Ichigo was annoyed. 

"Of course that's dumb! How can they be prepared for anything if they don't know anything? I know you feel responsible for protecting them, but sometimes the best way to protect someone is to give them the power to protect themselves. I feel like you're a close family, but that you've been distancing yourself lately. They deserve to know the truth." Ulquiorra explained. 

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. But I can't even imagine myself telling them. Where would I even begin? How much should I tell them?" Ichigo wondered. 

"Baby steps." Ulquiorra suggested. 

"You're wise for someone who hasn't spent much time with humans." Ichigo teased. 

"Maybe that's why." Ulquiorra teased back. "But, I actually was once a human. All souls come from what was once a human." 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Do you remember it?" Ichigo asked. 

"Some. I don't like talking about it. There's a reason I ended up becoming an Arrancar." Ulquiorra replied. 

"Fair enough. Guess we'll just have to give everything some time. For now, let's just figure out how we're going to live together, and hopefully fix my brain." Ichigo thought out loud. 

"Deal." Ulquiorra squeezed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo had forgotten they were still holding hands. 

'Shit.' He didn't want to let go of Ulquiorra's hand, and he really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he wasn't ready to explain to everyone why he was holding a super white alien looking guy's hand. He was already going to have to explain why "The Alien Guy" was even here in the first place. 

"I'm really sorry, Ulquiorra, I feel bad. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but we shouldn't do things like this in public, yet." Ichigo blushed. 

"I understand. I want to help you, not make things more difficult." Ulquiorra tried to reassure Ichigo. He took note of that 'yet,' and grinned.

"That's not what I meant. You aren't making anything difficult. It'd be harder for me if you weren't here. I'm just not ready to explain everything to everyone yet, that's all." Ichigo sighed. 

"It's really ok, Ichigo. I understand. I can feel what you're feeling. I know you're genuine. That's why I lo...." Ulquiorra stopped, remembering he shouldn't say it in public. He felt it instead. He knew Ichigo understood when he smiled back at him.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra go visit the gang. Ichigo realizes that the flashbacks are worse than he expected, and they have to cut the visit short. Ichigo's father seems to be on board with Ulquiorra moving in to help. In fact, he seems overjoyed!

Ichigo was nervous to see his friends again. He hadn't seen them since they jumped through the Garganta. He knew where they'd be though, and that they'd be upset if he didn't visit them right away. 

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled as she ran to him, hugging him. "How are you?" She asked. 

"I'm ok, not perfect, but I'll get better." Ichigo didn't want to lie, he didn't want to worry them either, though. 

"So, you two really did tie the knot, huh!?" Uryu said sarcastically. He walked over to Ichigo and patted him on the shoulder. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad you're back. And Ulquiorra, I'll never stop making fun of you two, but I appreciate you helping us, especially Ichigo. Thank you." 

"Of course, Mr. Ishida. But please, do not put Ichigo in any difficult situations by making fun of us in front of people who don't know." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Of course, of course. No worries." Uryu assured them. "So am I to take that as your confession?" Uryu grinned. 

"Yeah. Ok, Uryu? It's like that. You happy?" Ichigo was annoyed. 

"It's like what?" Ulquiorra asked, intrigued. He knew what Ichigo meant, but he wanted to make him say it outright. 

"We're, a, uh, I guess, you'd say, a couple. B-but only in front of you guys! For now." He glanced at Ulquiorra, then blushed at the ground. 

'How many teenage guys have a boyfriend that his friends watched rape him multiple times, though it wasn't totally willing on his part either.' Ichigo wondered cynically. That was what embarrassed him. 'The images they must have in their minds.' He shook the thought away, appreciating what he and Ulquiorra now had. 

Ulquiorra smiled at him, grabbing his hand. 

"No one else knows, and I'm not ready to tell everyone." Ichigo explained. "I don't want to explain what happened, or even think about it. Mostly just because the memories haven't stopped. That's why he came here." Ichigo nodded to Ulquiorra. "It's been bad. It's scary. My dad's going to let him stay with us. I know it's not safe for me to be alone." Ichigo was shaking. Every time he talked about it, the memories started to creep closer to the surface of his mind. Ulquiorra sensed the tension.

"Are you ok? It's starting, isn't it?" Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo. His eyes were squinted shut, his palm against his temple. 

"Yeah." Ichigo panted. 

"No, Grimm-jow!" Ichigo stumbled, Ulquiorra caught him and helped him sit on the ground. 

"Ichigo, look at me." He spoke softly, stroking his cheek, hoping his cool touch might help Ichigo stay in reality. 

"It won't stop. I can hear you, in front of me, but you're also in my head. It won't stop, make it stop, please." Ichigo began to cry.

Ulquiorra knelt beside him. Taking his hands, he kissed him, stroking the side of his neck. "I'm right here, Ichigo. So are you. So are your friends. It's ok. You're safe." Ulquiorra kissed Ichigo again, this time more passionately, overpowering him with calmness and love, trying to push the fear and anxiety away. Finally, Ichigo relaxed, leaned into the kiss, and held Ulquiorra's body against his. He felt warm, his face got red and his body tingled. He started panting, then he moaned. Ulquiorra stopped. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, not here." He chuckled. 

"Oh." Ichigo blushed. Getting lost from reality, he'd forgotten where they were. 

"It's ok, you were really out of it. We didn't know what to do, but Ulquiorra snapped you out of it." Orihime tried to comfort him. 

"Yeah, whatever works, honestly. But if you ever go down like that around me, I'm not doing that to you." Uryu teased. 

Ichigo glared. "Nobody asked you to! Besides, that's part of why Ulquiorra came here. Apparently I can't be alone, or away from him, until I get this under control." Ichigo pondered. 'Which is fine by me.' He thought, glancing up at Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra smiled back. "I'll do whatever it takes, for as long as it takes." He assured Ichigo. 

"With our bond, I can feel when he's getting stressed and an episode is coming, and I can, to some extent, help push the emotions back and influence him to feel calm instead. It's not entirely effective, but it's better than nothing." Ulquiorra explained. 

"Thanks." Ichigo replied, relieved. 

"I'm really sorry guys, I wanted to come see you all as soon as I could, but I don't think I'm ready to be out in public yet. Where are Rukia and Renji?" He asked. 

"They had to report back to the soul society, but they'll be back soon to check on you. Kisuke is back at his shop. We'll tell him how you're doing if you'd like. And Yoruichi, well, who knows?" Uryu pushed his glasses up. 

"Thanks, Uryu. I appreciate it. Well, I should be heading home. I think resting and concentrating on keeping my head in the present is the most important thing for me to do right now." Ichigo grimaced, grabbing his head. Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's forehead, concerned for him. 

"Yes, we better get going, Ichigo. You can't take this stress." Ulquiorra began suppressing his fear again. 

"Yeah, you two better get going. Thanks, Ulquiorra. Take good care of him." Orihime was worried. 

"Of course, Orihime. We'll be in touch as soon as we can. Don't worry, Ichigo will be alright." Ulquiorra assured them. 

"Bye, see you later!" Orihime waved as they left. 

Ichigo glanced back at her, sadly. He hated making them worry. 

"Ichigo, it's not your fault. They understand." Ulquiorra knew what he was thinking. 

"I know, but..." Ichigo sighed. 

"I know, Ichigo. I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you. It's difficult for a strong leader to suddenly feel helpless, like he's a burden. Let me assure you, however, you are not weak, and you are not a burden. To anyone. Focus on getting better, and nothing else." 

"Ok, I will try my best." Ichigo was scared. The flashbacks would come and go, and he felt like he had no control over it at all.

They got to the house and Yuzu was cooking lunch. "Hey, you guys hungry?" She asked. 

"Not right now, but thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo just wanted to get to his room. 

"You guys aren't even going to say hi?" Isshin pretended to be hurt. 

"I'm sorry, Dad." Ichigo winced, trying hard to hold it together until he was in his room. 

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo isn't feeling well. I'll help him to his room." Ulquiorra apologized. Ichigo grabbed his head and fell backwards into Ulquiorra's arms. He caught him and picked him up, working hard on calming him and pushing the fear down. He carried Ichigo up the stairs. His sisters were worried. They followed. 

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Yuzu was very concerned.

"He just needs some rest. We'll be down for lunch as soon as he's ready." Ulquiorra tried to comfort them. He entered Ichigo's room and laid him on the bed. He shut the door and locked it quietly. Ichigo was panting and sweating. Ulquiorra took Ichigo's shirt off and placed his hands on his chest to cool him down. He caressed his face.

"Ichigo, listen to me. Can you hear me?" Ulquiorra said, gently. 

"Ulquiorra? Why are you doing this?" Ichigo was reliving events from Gueco Mundo. 

"Ichigo, I'm here, right now. Look at me!" Ulquiorra was a little concerned that he was having so much trouble getting through to him. 

He wanted to try kissing him again, but since he himself seemed to be in this memory, he didn't think it was a good idea. He laid next to him in the bed, waiting to see if he'd come back on his own. Ichigo grunted and panted. This memory must've been when Ulquiorra was being gentle with him. 

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo panted, gripping the bed sheets. 

He found it oddly arousing to watch Ichigo have a dream about him. Well, a memory. 

"Ichigo, wake up." Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, giving him goosebumps. He didn't respond. Ulquiorra kissed him. Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra reached down out of curiosity. Ichigo was hard. Ulquiorra rubbed it gently, kissing him to hide his moans. Ulquiorra was being very careful to keep Ichigo feeling good. If he couldn't wake him up, he atleast wanted the memory he was trapped in to be a good one. 

"Ulquiorra....." Ichigo groaned. 

"I'm right here, Ichigo." He continued stroking him. He lightly nipped Ichigo's throat, not making a new mark. Ichigo moaned loudly. Ulquiorra covered his mouth to muffle it. He brought his mouth down on him and began moving. Ichigo tensed, grabbing the sheets. He was panting hard. Ulquiorra held his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans, and with the other, inserted two fingers. Ichigo gasped, coming in Ulquiorra's mouth. 

Ichigo still didn't wake up. He laid there, panting, muttering pieces of Ulquiorra's name. 

He kept his fingers inside him, kissing him. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and gently leaned his head back, exposing his throat. He licked and kissed it, tracing the marks with his tongue, moving his fingers around inside him. Ichigo kept grunting and panting. Ulquiorra removed his fingers, Ichigo gasped. He positioned himself between Ichigo's legs, and in one motion, he entered, not stopping until he was completely buried inside. Ichigo groaned loudly, breathing quickly. Ulquiorra was amazed how good it felt. He pulled out slowly, kissing Ichigo to muffle his moans. He stopped at the tip, and steadily pushed himself back in. Ichigo's body shook. 

"Ulquiorra." He said breathless. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips, pulling them up, and started pounding him. 

Ichigo clenched his teeth and grabbed the sheets, moaning and writhing. Finally he opened his eyes. Ulquiorra leaned forward to kiss him. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders and held him, kissing him back. Between thrusts, he gasped "I'm glad you're really here." He wrapped his legs around Ulquiorra's waist, taking him all the way in. 

Ulquiorra paused to reply. "I'm glad you're finally here, too. It felt crumby to take advantage of an unconscious man, but I couldn't resist you calling my name." Ulquiorra said into Ichigo's ear. He thrust into him, making him blush. 

He kissed Ichigo and picked up the pace, slamming into him repeatedly. Ichigo gripped Ulquiorra's shoulders tight, groaning with each thrust. Ulquiorra placed his teeth against Ichigo's throat, but didn't bite. Ichigo came, arching his back, and grunting, which made Ulquiorra come, his hand holding Ichigo's lower back, as he thrust into him one more time. 

He collapsed on top of Ichigo, still inside him, both of them panting. 

Ichigo stroked Ulquiorra's hair. 

"I'm glad you're here, Ulquiorra." Ichigo sighed absent mindedly. 

"Me too." Ulquiorra replied. 

"Lunch is ready, you two!" Karin yelled as she walked by. 

Ichigo blushed. "Was I, loud?" 

"A little bit." Ulquiorra grinned.   
"It'll be ok." He patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say." Ichigo was extremely embarrassed. Ulquiorra preferred him being embarrassed to being unconscious and afraid. He knew he needed to keep Ichigo home and keep things light and easy for now. He decided he'd give Ichigo's family a plausible explanation that wouldn't be a lie, but wouldn't be the whole truth. He'd need them to understand how important it is for him to be there helping Ichigo. 

"Are you ok to go eat with your family?" Ulquiorra asked, stroking his chest. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to get out of bed." Ichigo smiled. 

"Let's go, it'll be good for us all to get to know each other." Ulquiorra insisted. 

"Alright. But if they ask any prying questions, don't offer any unnecessary details, please." Ichigo kissed the top of his head. 

"Of course. Now, let's go." Ulquiorra got up. "Hmm. Guess we'd better clean you up first." Ulquiorra chuckled. 

Ichigo blushed. "Where are my clothes?" 

"There." Ulquiorra pointed to the floor beside the bed. 

"Maybe I should take a quick shower." Ichigo grumbled, not really wanting to. He knew his family would think it was weird. 

"I could lick you clean." Ulquiorra grinned, playfully licking his lips as he buttoned up one of Ichigo's shirts. He liked that it smelled like him. 

"You go ahead. Just tell them I was sweaty from fever or something. That's not really lying." Ichigo went to get in the shower. 

"Ok, please be careful." Ulquiorra went to go downstairs, being sure to closely monitor Ichigo's emotions. 

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" Isshin greeted him. 

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra replied. 

"How's Ichigo?" Isshin asked, concerned. 

"He's better, he's showering. He had some bad fever dreams. But, I actually have something I want to explain to you all. Ichigo doesn't want to make you all worry, so he doesn't want me to tell you, so I'm not going to, exactly. But I believe it's best for him right now that you at least have some understanding of what's going on. After I tell you this, please don't act differently or let on that I said anything." 

"Of course, we just want him to be ok. What's going on?" Isshin was concerned. 

"Ichigo had an enemy, from the same place I'm from. This enemy kidnapped Ichigo. That's why he was gone. While Ichigo was gone, this enemy did..... unspeakable things to him." Ulquiorra pushed the memories away. 

"Now Ichigo is suffering from flashbacks. That's why I'm here. I was there when it was happening. I, too, was held against my will. I helped Ichigo escape. We became friends, and since I know what he went through, I am well suited to help him through his episodes. He tries hard to control them, but he can't. I'm afraid he'll have an episode around you guys, and I just want you to atleast have an idea of what is going on if that does happen. Find me as quickly as possible if that ever happens." 

"Wow, Ulquiorra. We had no idea it was so bad. He really wasn't going to tell us? We're his family." Isshin was sad now.

"Please, understand. The things he went through, any normal person would not have made it out of that. It was extremely hard on him. He's a strong person with a strong sense of responsibility. Not only does he not want to worry you, but his pride has taken quite a beating. He feels weak right now. I'm trying my best to help restore him to the person he once was. Please, take it easy on him for now." Ulquiorra requested. 

"We understand. Thank you for your help. Please, don't hesitate to ask if there's anything either of you needs." Isshin answered. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"So, I understand you can't tell us everything, but why did this guy kidnap you two? What made him so upset?" Isshin was curious. 

"Well, that is a long story, and I can't tell you all of it. But, a chain of events lead to him breaking down. Losing a fight he picked with Ichigo seemed to be the hair that broke the camel's back." Ulquiorra explained briefly. 

"And how did you get involved? If you don't mind me asking." Isshin pressed on. 

"I was friends with the guy before, since a long time ago. I watched him descend into madness. I happened to show up as he'd started torturing Ichigo, and he tied me down and made me help. Fortunately, I understood what was going on and was able to play along until the right moment. Ichigo finally defeated him and we escaped. He probably didn't want me to go that far into detail though." Ulquiorra stopped. 

"So, by defeated, do you mean, Ichigo killed him?" Isshin asked, worried for his son. 

"Well, yes. In self defense. It had to be done. In fact, that was a part of the plan. He insisted on fighting Ichigo to the death, and then he'd let us go. Ichigo won. It saddened him greatly to have to do it. I really wish I could explain more, but the rest will have to be up to Ichigo, when he's ready."

"Of course, we understand. Thank you for telling us, Ulquiorra. You're wise, and a good friend." Isshin smiled sadly at him. 

"You guys talkin shit about me already?" Ichigo came down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. 

"You know it!" His dad beamed, relieved to see Ichigo in a good mood. 

"Sorry I took so long, I really needed a shower when I woke up." Ichigo sat next to Ulquiorra. 

"No worries, your friend here has already made an excuse for you, let's just enjoy lunch." His dad answered happily. 

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked, feeling things were a bit tense. 

"Ichigo, I want you to know that we love you and want to help you. If there's anything we can do, let us know. That's all." Isshin was more serious now. 

Ichigo sent a little anger burst to Ulquiorra. 

"What? I didn't do anything!" Ulquiorra chuckled. "Your family is very perceptive. Just trust them." Ulquiorra was smug. 

"Yeah, ya big dumb oaf! Don't think so little of us that you can't even ask us for help! What would we do without you!? You need to take care of yourself and let us help when we can!" Karin was annoyed. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I appreciate it, guys. I really do. But I don't think you can help with this." Ichigo was sad.

"So? We can help in other ways. Whatever you need! Give us something to do!" Karin was frustrated. She knew more than Ichigo and Ulquiorra realized. So did Isshin, but they didn't know what had happened. 

"Ok, Karin. I'm sorry." Ichigo smiled at her. 

"The only thing I can think of right now, is when we go outside, it takes too long to get back to the house if he starts having an episode. How do you Earth people get around here?" Ulquiorra said jokingly, smiling at Yuzu. 

"So you are an alien! Don't you have a spaceship?" Yuzu giggled. 

"That would be a bit too conspicuous, now wouldn't it." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"What do you mean, episodes?" Ichigo was worried about how much Ulquiorra had told them. 

"Like earlier, when Ulquiorra carried you upstairs. He told us you got sick and he's helping you get better." Karin helped Ulquiorra with an excuse.

Ichigo blushed. 'He carried me upstairs in front of my family?'

"So you two need a car! We can arrange that! I know a guy who knows a guy. One of you will need your license, probably Ulquiorra."   
Isshin suggested. 

"Woah, really? You don't have to do that, I can just stay at the house." Ichigo felt uncomfortable asking his dad for such a big favor. 

"Don't worry, son. The only reason we don't already have a car is that I don't like driving and everything we need is in bussing or walking distance. But in this situation, Ulquiorra is right. You need a safe and fast way home. Who knows how long it will take for you to get better. You can't stay in the house forever." Isshin smiled. 

"Really? Well, if you're sure." Ichigo was still uncomfortable. 

"Absolutely, I won't take no for an answer!" His dad gushed. 

"Thanks, dad." Ichigo smiled.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra and Ichigo spend some quality time together. Then Ichigo starts having memories, or, nightmares, in his sleep. Ulquiorra decides to stay up all night to help keep them at Bay so Ichigo can sleep. The next day, Ulquiorra decides Ichigo should try to see his friends again.

After lunch, Ichigo and Ulquiorra went back to his room. What Ichigo needed most right now, was rest. 

"Your family is pretty amazing. I see where you get it from." Ulquiorra sat on the bed. 

"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself." Ichigo replied. 

"I don't know about that." Ulquiorra seemed regretful. 

Ichigo sat beside him, taking his hand. "Don't feel that way about yourself. You only knew what was around you. You were just doing the only thing you knew to do. But when push came to shove, you did the right thing. You are good, Ulquiorra. Otherwise, think about it, why else would you be drawn to me, of all people, if you think I'm so incredible? And why would I be drawn to you, too? You'd think if you weren't good, I wouldn't be sitting here next to you, right?" Ichigo smiled at him. 

Ulquiorra felt Ichigo's sincerity. "You even felt sad killing him after everything he did. You're just too good, Ichigo. That doesn't say much about me." Ulquiorra grinned, knowing Ichigo wasn't buying it. 

"I may have felt sorry for him, but I didn't love him. I..... love, you." It still made him blush to say it. 

Ulquiorra kissed him, laying them down in the bed together. They laid facing eachother, kissing, their fingers interlocked. 

Ulquiorra placed a hand on Ichigo's chest and gently scratched him through his shirt. Ichigo moaned and pulled Ulquiorra's waist into his, kissing him hard. 

"Do you want a turn?" Ulquiorra asked, breathless. 

"A turn? Doing what?" Ichigo asked, still kissing him. 

"Me." Ulquiorra grinned. 

"What? Really? Do you want that? I've never......" Ichigo was panting. 

"Yes, you did, once. I really liked it. You don't have to." Ulquiorra looked into Ichigo's eyes. He could feel that Ichigo was intrigued, he did want it. But he was nervous. 

Ulquiorra climbed on top of him, removing his shirt, then he took off his own. He unfastened Ichigo's belt, and pulled his pants off, then he removed his own. It occurred to him that he might want to take care of Ichigo first, or he wouldn't last long. He kissed Ichigo's stomach, slowly working his way down to the tip, and kissed it. Ichigo tensed. Ulquiorra took it all into his mouth, moving his head. Ichigo clenched his teeth, trying not to be loud. Ulquiorra began moving faster, lightly scratching Ichigo's abs, making him groan as he came. Ulquiorra now needed Ichigo to get hard again, so he lined up and entered him, slowly, surprising him. He panted, "I thought you wanted to do this the other way around." Ichigo blushed. 

"I'm just getting you ready." Ulquiorra thrust into him, making him groan. He kissed him, licking inside of his mouth, feeling his muffled moans try to escape as he plunged deeper into him. Ichigo rocked his hips, wanting more. Ulquiorra slammed into him more fervently, finally coming, moaning with Ichigo. He pulled out, panting, and positioned himself over Ichigo, who was now hard again, and slowly sat down, until he was completely filled. Ichigo bit his own wrist to muffle his moans, unable to control his voice. 

Ulquiorra moved up and down a few times, Ichigo's face was hot. Ulquiorra caressed his cheeks, cooling them. He slammed himself down onto Ichigo. He moaned, and grabbed Ulquiorra's hips and helped move him. 

Leaning up, Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's waist, and turned them around so he was on top. Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him into himself, making Ichigo moan and fall into his chest, panting. Ulquiorra stroked Ichigo's hair, and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me, Ichigo." Ichigo lifted himself over Ulquiorra's body, kissed him hard, and pulled his hips up as he began thrusting into him quickly, causing Ulquiorra to moan. 

"Ichigo." He whispered, panting.

Ichigo slowed down, agonizingly slowly. He wanted to give Ulquiorra a taste of his own medicine. He pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip in. Ulquiorra anticipated a sudden thrust. Instead, Ichigo slooooowly pushed himself back in, nipping Ulquiorra's throat, causing his body to shudder. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, panting. Ichigo slowly pulled out again, listening to Ulquiorra groan. He kissed him as he quickly thrust back into him, resuming his fast pace. Ulquiorra ran his nails down Ichigo's back, making him groan. Ichigo pulled out and roughly turned Ulquiorra around, re-entering him quickly. He gently grabbed Ulquiorra's throat with one hand, knowing he wouldn't hurt him, but still being careful. He pulled Ulquiorra's waist up, plunging deep into him. He felt a moan vibrate in his throat. With his other hand he held Ulquiorra's wrists behind his back. He couldn't take much more, he thought Ulquiorra was extremely hot in this position. He thrust hard, repeatedly, Ulquiorra moaned as he came, Ichigo arched his back and groaned, holding Ulquiorra tightly to him as he came. 

Panting, he pulled out and fell to the bed next to Ulquiorra, who was breathless. 

"Damn." Ichigo panted.

"Yeah." Ulquiorra laughed. 

They caught their breaths for awhile. 

"You were really enjoying yourself." Ulquiorra teased. 

"So were you!" Ichigo blushed. 

"I was." Ulquiorra laughed. "Maybe we should switch permanently?" Ulquiorra was kidding.

"No." Ichigo blushed again. 

"I know, you like being the bottom." Ulquiorra laughed. "It's ok. I like being top. It's fun watching your reactions. You're cute when you blush." Ulquiorra kissed Ichigo's forehead as he kept blushing.

"Go to sleep, Ulquiorra." Ichigo whined, hiding under the blanket.

"You too, Ichigo." 

They cuddled together and slept. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was laying in the sand, his body ached, covered in his own warm blood. 

"You're never going to escape me, Ichigo. Even after I die, I'll always be there, interrupting your thoughts, your dreams, forever......"

"No!" Ichigo woke suddenly, sweating and breathing hard. Ulquiorra had woken up too when he felt Ichigo's stress. 

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra touched his shoulder, pulling him close to him. "It's ok, it was just a dream." 

Panting, Ichigo just rested against Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra laid down, stroking Ichigo's hair. He kissed the top of his head and reassured him that everything was alright. He decided that he'd stay up and carefully monitor Ichigo's emotions. He hated to feel like he was spying, but Ichigo needed rest, and bad dreams weren't going to be good for that. 

"Try to rest, Ichigo. I'm right here. I'll make sure you don't have another bad dream." Ichigo fell asleep again in his arms. 

Ulquiorra monitored Ichigo's emotions carefully, constantly emitting calm, comforting feelings. Ichigo slept soundly the rest of the night. Ulquiorra was relieved. 

Ichigo woke up to Ulquiorra stroking his cheek. He smiled up at him, then he remembered last night. 

"Hey, that dream I had!" Ichigo sat up. "Hey, didn't you sleep?" He noticed Ulquiorra looked tired. 

"No, but it's fine, I don't need sleep. Remember?" Ulquiorra yawned. 

"It looks to me like you do." Ichigo was concerned. 

"In Gueco Mundo, we do sleep, but not every night. It's not necessary for survival. But it does help with our overall strength and health. Though, I do seem to require more sleep here. I assure you, I'm fine. You needed rest, so I stayed up to monitor your mental state and help stabilize it so you wouldn't be interrupted by another dream. By the way, did you want to tell me about it?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"Well, there wasn't much to it. Grimmjow had beaten me up and was talking about how I'd never escape him, even after he died. Guess that's the truth, huh." Ichigo explained. 

Ulquiorra was relieved it wasn't worse. "Well, I think we should try to start taking baby steps. Go outside and do simple, normal things." 

"Like what?" Ichigo was curious. 

"I don't think we should go too far away from the house. Maybe your friends could come over and you could see them. We could go somewhere nearby and just catch up. I think it'd be really good for you to see them." Ulquiorra knew Ichigo missed them and was worried about them. 

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see if any of them can make it." Ichigo sent each of them a text.


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra hold off the memories long enough for his friends to visit and leave, then he's hit like a train by a bad one. Ulquiorra helps snap him out of it. Then they make their own 'steamy' memory.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu showed up. Rukia and Renji still hadn't returned yet from the soul society. Ichigo was relieved to have a little normalcy finally. They sat in the yard, enjoying the sun, and eachother's company. 

"How's it been going, Ichigo?" Chad asked. 

"Well, I mean, I'm mostly ok. But now I've also started to have dreams, or, more like, nightmares." Ichigo shared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's terrible, Ichigo." Orihime felt sad for him. 

"It's ok. Atleast I have help." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra. "That's not what I want to talk about, though. How have you guys been?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Summer's been boring so far." Uryu answered. 

"Hmmm." Chad added. "It's been boring without you, Ichigo."

"Ha, sorry, guys." Ichigo laughed, and they all laughed with him. 

A couple hours later, they all had to leave and Ichigo and Ulquiorra were left alone. 

"That was really nice, thanks for making me do that, Ulquiorra." Ichigo smiled at him. 

"Of course. I know how much your friends mean to you." Ulquiorra smiled back. 

"I'm really glad you were able to help hold off the onslaught until they left." Ichigo clutched the side of his face and stepped back. Ulquiorra knew Ichigo had been fighting really hard for the past half hour to suppress an episode, and Ulquiorra was helping. But Ichigo didn't have the energy anymore. He needed rest. 

Ulquiorra caught Ichigo, picked him up, and carried him to his room. His family just looked on sadly as they passed. Ichigo was clinging hard to him, trying to stay out of Grimmjow's clutches in his mind. 

Ulquiorra laid Ichigo on the bed. He was unconscious now, completely consumed by the memory. He placed his hands on Ichigo's forehead and started trying to calm him. 

\------------------

Grimmjow was holding Ichigo up by his throat, then threw him across the hot sand. He walked over to Ichigo and kicked him in the stomach. He ripped off Ichigo's clothes and straddled him, kissing him roughly and grabbed his throat, squeezing. 

Ulquiorra watched Ichigo twitch and moan in his unconscious, trying to catch his breath. 

"You'll never escape me, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered in his ear. Then he entered Ichigo, still squeezing his throat. Ichigo screamed silently. Grimmjow thrust into him hard, kissing him forcefully. Ichigo still couldn't breathe. 

"Ichigo, you have to wake up. It's not real. I'm right here." Ulquiorra was speaking into Ichigo's ear, trying to wake him up so he would breathe. 

Grimmjow continued pounding Ichigo, choking him until he came. Ichigo came too. Grimmjow ended the kiss, punching Ichigo in the stomach again, making him clench. He pulled out of him, leaving him in a ball in the sand.

Ulquiorra watched Ichigo gasp for air as he curled into a ball on the bed, panting. 

"Ichigo, are you ok!" Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo panted, finally snapping out of it. 

"I'm right here." He answered. 

Ichigo was crying. Ulquiorra laid down next to him, turning him to face him. 

"It's ok, Ichigo. It wasn't real." Ulquiorra caressed Ichigo's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Yes, it was. That was just a memory. But of something that actually happened to me. The memories are so real." Ichigo sobbed. Ulquiorra just held him, trying to calm him, but still letting him get it all out. 

Ichigo fell asleep in his arms. Ulquiorra was grateful. Ichigo needed rest. He stayed up again making sure Ichigo was ok. 

Morning came, and Ichigo woke up. Shivering. 

"Ulquiorra, do you have any other temperature settings?" Ichigo teased. 

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately I do not." Ulquiorra laughed, relieved to see Ichigo in a playful mood. 

"You didn't sleep again, did you?" Ichigo felt guilty. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I'm fine. Going without sleep won't hurt me. I need to make sure you're ok. It seems like instead of getting better, they're getting worse." Ulquiorra was concerned. 

"Well, ok. But how about you take a nap and I'll go hang out with my sisters. If I start to have another one I'll come get you, or my dad will. But I think I'll be fine." 

"I don't know, Ichigo. I'm worried about you." Ulquiorra frowned, obviously exhausted. 

"If you really want to help me, you need some rest too." Ichigo climbed on his lap, straddling him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Ulquiorra kissed back, grabbing Ichigo's waist. "Maybe I'll just wear you out this way." He whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. 

Ichigo laid on top of him, kissing him passionately, slowly. Ulquiorra pulled his shirt off, exposing the bite marks, which were finally starting to fade a bit. He leaned up and kissed one of the marks. Ichigo's breathing deepened. Ulquiorra rolled them so he was now on top. He nibbled Ichigo's neck lightly, working his pants down with his fingers. Ichigo started to undo Ulquiorra's belt, they grabbed eachother at the same time. Ulquiorra laughed. 

"You first." 

Ichigo blushed, and chuckled back. "No, you." 

Ulquiorra kissed him as he pushed himself in. Ichigo blushed, gasping. He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck. 

"Don't mind if I do." Ulquiorra smirked, thrusting into him, making him moan. 

Ichigo bit his lip, trying not to be loud, since his family was awake. Ulquiorra pinned his wrists down and kissed him deeply, thrusting hard. Ichigo's body burned against Ulquiorra's cold skin. 

Ulquiorra thrust deep into him again, and stayed there. He stroked Ichigo's face. "You're so cute." He smiled. Ichigo squirmed.

Ichigo blushed, panting. Ulquiorra pulled out slowly, and turned him around, re-entering him from behind. Ichigo groaned, gripping the sheets. Ulquiorra grabbed his hips, and started moving slowly, but steady and deep. Ichigo's breath caught with each movement, as he bit the base of his thumb to keep his voice in. Ulquiorra leaned forward and put his hands on his shoulders, burying himself as deep as he could get. Ichigo let out a long moan. Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, "You're so sexy when you're loud." He pulled out almost all the way, then slowly pushed back in, Ichigo's knuckles turned white as he tried not to moan. He wanted to come, but he didn't want this exquisite feeling to end. Ulquiorra pulled back again, slowly, running his fingers down the scratches on his back. Ichigo couldn't take much more, and Ulquiorra could feel it. He lightly dug his nails into his back and raked them down, not quite leaving marks, he slowly pushed himself into Ichigo, all the way. Gradually, he picked up the pace. Ichigo's moans gradually got louder, too. Ulquiorra gently grabbed Ichigo's mouth, and bit the side of his neck just hard enough that he could feel it, and started pounding him. 

Ichigo's body tensed, he gripped the sheets and arched his back, coming as Ulquiorra thrust into him repeatedly. 

"You're so fucking hot, Ichigo." Ulquiorra panted as he came, holding Ichigo's mouth and his waist. 

Breathing hard, he let go of Ichigo and fell beside him on the bed, exhausted. 

"I knew that would work." Ichigo grinned smugly as he kissed him. 

"I can't help it, you really know how to get me going." Ulquiorra panted. 

"Get some rest." Ichigo laid his head on Ulquiorra's chest and stayed with him until he was asleep. He carefully got out of bed and into the shower. 

He thought about the car idea. It was a good idea, but how was Ulquiorra going to get his license when he didn't even have an ID or ss number. Then it hit him. 'Kisuke!' Ichigo decided that when Ulquiorra woke up, their next mission was to see if Kisuke could get a fake identity for him. He got out of the shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to spend time with his family. 

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo was cheerful. 

"Oh, hey! How's it going!?" His dad asked joyously. 

"Pretty good, how are you guys?" Ichigo sat on the couch between his sisters. 

"We're good." Karin smiled. 

"I missed you!" Yuzu hugged him. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I missed you too. It's ok now though." Ichigo hugged her tight. 

"Where's your friend?" Isshin interrupted. 

"He's sleeping. I started having some bad dreams, so he's been staying up making sure I'm ok." Ichigo answered, feeling guilty. Ulquiorra told him what he'd told his family. Ichigo was uncomfortable sharing so much with them, but he knew Ulquiorra was right. They needed to know. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Are you alright, then?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, mostly. I'll get better." Ichigo smiled. 'I hope.' He thought. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. I want to know how you guys have been doing!" Ichigo cheered up. He knew they cared and were concerned, but talking about it made it worse. 

They all chatted for awhile, catching up. Ichigo was happy and his mind was completely free from all thoughts of Gueco Mundo. Ulquiorra woke up and felt Ichigo's joy. He smiled. He decided to stay in bed and let Ichigo have his time with his family. 

"I want to check on Ulquiorra, I'll be right back." Ichigo ran up the stairs, feeling that he'd woken up. 

"Hey, you're up." He smiled at Ulquiorra. 

"Yeah, hasn't been long, only a few minutes." He smiled back. 

"Do you want to join us downstairs?" Ichigo asked happily. 

"I don't know, Ichigo. Maybe I should go back to Gueco Mundo for a while." Ulquiorra grinned sadly.


	6. Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra have a heart to heart. Then they take off to see Kisuke and get Ulquiorra some ID so he can get his license. On the way out, Isshin gives Ulquiorra some money to get a cell phone. Ichigo decides to take Ulquiorra to the mall!

Ichigo's smile disappeared. 

"What? Why would you do that?" He asked, pain evident in his voice. 

"Don't be sad, Ichigo. I felt how happy, how at peace you are with your family. But when I'm around you, I feel you constantly holding something back at the corners of your mind. I remind you of him." Ulquiorra was sad now. 

"Are you insane!? You don't remind me of him one bit!" Ichigo was irritated. "You and Orihime are the only reasons I made it out of there! And of course I felt happy with my family! I missed them, but I feel happy with you too! Didn't you notice that all those times you were snooping around in my subconscious!?" Ichigo was getting angry. 

"But when you're with me, you constantly have to fight back those memories. I can feel it." Ulquiorra was unsure of what to do. 

"What? No, that's only happened those few times. The only thing I have to push back when I'm around you, is, um...." Ichigo blushed. 

"Oh." Ulquiorra chuckled. 

"Yeah. You can't leave. I don't want you to. Do you? Want to leave?" Ichigo was sad. 

"Of course not, Ichigo. I'll do whatever is best for you. Even if it means leaving." Ulquiorra put his fingers under Ichigo's chin. 

"Even if it means staying, forever?" Ichigo had tears in his eyes. 

"Of course." Ulquiorra smiled and kissed him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"Besides, we're obviously meant for eachother." Ichigo said, pulling away, sniffling. 

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra was surprised. 

"You said you'd never felt any emotions before, and that you'd always waited for the right person to share your power with, and it was me." Ichigo was getting excited as he put it together in his mind.

"And I'm a 17 year old male. I should be going crazy for girls, right? I always thought it was weird that I never felt any real interest in anyone, even Orihime. I love my friends, but I was starting to think I might be gay. But I wasn't interested in any guys, either." He blushed a bit. 

"Really?" Ulquiorra was curious now. 

"But you." Ichigo blushed again. "I never knew I could feel this way. It's amazing, and terrifying. I feel like I have so much more at stake now. I don't want you to ever leave. But I want you to be happy, too. Even if it meant you had to leave." Ichigo was anxious. 

"Even if it meant I had to stay, forever?" Ulquiorra looked at him. A green tear rolled down his cheek.

Ichigo wiped it away. "Of course." He kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. They sat, holding eachother. 

Ichigo heard a sniffle. He looked over at his doorway. His family was standing there, all crying happy tears. Except Karin, of course, who just looked smug. 

Ichigo jumped back. "What the hell are you guys doing up here!?" 

Sniffling, his father replied. "We came to see what was taking so long, and to make sure you were ok. You left the door open and we couldn't bring ourselves to interrupt your beautiful confession!" He erupted into tears. "This explains so much! I'm so happy for you two!" Isshin cried even louder. Karin kicked him in the shin. 

"Enough already!" She yelled at her father. Looking to Ichigo and Ulquiorra, "Don't be embarrassed. You love each other. Simple as that. You're cool with me." She left. That made Ichigo feel better. His dad's reaction, however, did not. 

"You're cute together." Yuzu blushed and left. 

"Welcome to the family!" Isshin hugged Ulquiorra. "Stay here anytime, as long as you want! Forever, even!" 

"A-ir!" Ulquiorra gasped. 

"Dad! You're crushing him!" Ichigo laughed. 

"Oh come here son!" He let go of Ulquiorra and grabbed his son, embracing him. 

"N-now you're c-crushing meeee!" Ichigo gasped as Ulquiorra laughed. 

He let go, patted them both on the shoulders, and left. "Take care of eachother." He yelled as he went down the hallway. 

Ichigo was shocked, but relieved and happy. "Guess your fate's sealed." Ichigo laughed. 

"Yup, I'm not going anywhere." Ulquiorra laughed, too. 

"Oh hey, speaking of going somewhere, I thought it would be a good idea to go to Kisuke's shop sometime and see if he can get you an ID so you can drive. Plus you'll need one anyway if you're going to stay here." Ichigo explained. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. When do you want to go?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"Let me see if I can get ahold of him. I'd hate to get there when he's not in." Ichigo replied. 

Kisuke had agreed to meet them and set them up with an identity for Ulquiorra. They got ready and headed downstairs. 

"Hey, dad, we're going to visit a friend, be back in a while." Ichigo waved as he ran past them. 

"Ok, be careful!" His dad yelled back. "And Ulquiorra, call me if you need anything. My number is in Ichigo's phone. You should save it in yours." Isshin stopped him. 

"Oh, um, I lost my phone." Ulquiorra didn't want to tell him he'd never had one. 

"Oh, well, here, make sure you get one soon. This should be enough." Isshin handed him some money. "And before you try to refuse, it's important for Ichigo's safety that we can easily contact eachother. And, I really appreciate all your help. Don't feel like you don't deserve anything from me. I want to help you help him." Isshin spoke quickly and quietly. 

"Of course, thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra replied. 

"And quit calling me that, you can call me Isshin, or Dad, if you'd like. I would!" He laughed. 

Ulquiorra laughed, "How about Isshin, for now?" 

"Works for me. Now you better get going. Ichigo isn't patient." Ishhin patted him on the back. 

Just then, Ichigo stuck his head back in. "Come on, Kisuke is waiting!" 

"Coming!" Ulquiorra ran out the door. 

"So, what was my dad hassling you for?" Ichigo asked. 

"He just told me to take care of you, and he wants us to get a phone for me." Ulquiorra showed him the money. 

"Cool. That's a good idea. Who knew my dad could be so smart!" Ichigo joked, laughing. 

"He's an exceptional guy. It's easy to see where you got it from." Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. 

"Hey, you're pretty exceptional too. Enough to now officially be an honorary Kurosaki." Ichigo laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. 'Ichigo Cifer' doesn't have quite the same ring to it." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Ulquiorra Kurosaki. It sounds better, but it's a mouthful." Ichigo chuckled. 

"For now, let's just stick to our own names." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Yeah, ok." Ichigo smiled in agreement. They made it to Kisuke's place. 

"Ichigo! Wow, you really look 1,000 times better than the last time I saw you!" Kisuke was beaming. He gave Ichigo a big hug. 

"Ulquiorra, I see you've taken good care of him." He gave him a big hug too. "I'm really so happy to see you both!" Kisuke smiled. 

"It's good to see you too, Kisuke." Ichigo replied happily. 

"Yes." Ulquiorra said awkwardly. He was comfortable, no, more than comfortable with Ichigo, but he still wasn't used to all this other invasive human contact. It was starting to grow on him, though. 

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi gave him a noogie on the top of his head. 

"Ulquiorra!" She jokingly punched his shoulder. "You two are just as cute as ever! Ichigo's clothes really suit you!" 

If he could, Ulquiorra would be blushing. 

Ichigo laughed. "Relax, Ulquiorra. You're welcome here." Ichigo felt his anxiety. 

"Absolutely, Ulquiorra!" Yoruichi exclaimed. 

"In my eyes, you saved Ichigo. You've more than earned our respect." Kisuke added. 

"Yeah, but I did kill him once or twice, first." Ulquiorra felt sheepish.

"You were just doing your job. The past is in the past, Ulquiorra." Ichigo faced him. "What's important is right now." He took Ulquiorra's hand. "Just focus on that. That's what I do." Ichigo smiled. "I forgive you for killing me." He laughed. 

Ulquiorra laughed too. "When you put it like that." He smiled. 

"Good, now let's get your picture taken." Kisuke brought Ulquiorra to a tan cloth hanging on the wall, and had him stand in front of it. 

"Say Cheese!" Kisuke prompted. 

"What's 'cheese' got to do with pictures?" Ulquiorra asked as Kisuke took the picture. As a result, his mouth was open slightly and his face looked confused. Ichigo thought it was cute. 

A couple hours later, they had a license and SS card for him and Kisuke invited them to stay for lunch. 

After lunch they decided to go cell phone shopping. Ulquiorra was nervous because not only was he extremely white, which could be logically explained if need be, but his green tear lines looked like goth makeup. He didn't mind, but the fact that they didn't come off worried him. 

"What's wrong?" Ichigo sensed his concern.

"It's just, won't people think I'm weird? I don't really care about that, but they'll think you're weird for being around me." Ulquiorra explained. 

"You think I care what they think? I've been bullied my whole life for my hair." Ichigo smiled. 

"Really? Why?" Ulquiorra was surprised. He thought everyone on Earth liked Ichigo. 'They should, anyway.' He thought. "Orihime's hair is orange." Ulquiorra pointed out questioningly.

"Yeah, but she's a hot girl." Ichigo laughed. 

"Besides, it's not that weird. We have some goth kids in Karakura Town." Ichigo had an idea. 

"I bet we could use makeup if you want to try a different look! That could be fun!" Ichigo got excited. "You could make your whole face white, or make cool designs coming off your tear lines. I could never pull it off, but I always thought goth style was cool! It'd be cool to have a goth boyfriend and try different looks on you!" Ichigo couldn't contain his excitement. "Most people don't know this, but I'm a bit of an artist. I just never have time." 

Ulquiorra was overwhelmed by Ichigo's excitement. "Really?" 

"Yeah. So, hey, let's get you a phone and some makeup and go home." Ichigo smiled, leading Ulquiorra by the hand. 

'Boyfriend.' Ulquiorra smiled. He liked being called that.


	7. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra and Ichigo meet an old friend of Ichigo's. They return home, elated from having a great day together. Isshin is thrilled to see his son so happy.

This is my favorite chapter <3 <3 <3   
Enjoy :D 

Ulquiorra was amazed at all the people, and all the sights, smells, and colors. Las Noches, and even the parts of Karakura Town he'd seen before didn't compare. Ichigo felt his amazement, and led him by the hand to a food stand. He got some sweets and coffee. Ulquiorra had never tasted anything like it. 

Next, they went to get a cell phone. There were so many! Ichigo figured it'd be easiest to get one similar to his own so he could easily teach him to use it. Ichigo wanted to get some makeup next. Ulquiorra noticed people looking at him, but not in a rude, staring kind of way. They'd never seen anyone like him. He looked so different, but, beautiful. Ichigo noticed too. They entered the place that Ichigo knew the goth kids shopped at. 

"Hey, never thought I'd see you in here." Mark said as they entered. 

"Hey, how's your summer been?" Ichigo asked, waving at him. 

"Oh, uneventful. How about you?" He asked in response. 

"Ha, wish I could say the same. Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Ichigo asked quietly. 

"Of course, anything for the school hero." Mark said eagerly. 

"Ha, I told you to stop calling me that. It was nothing, really. Bullies deserve what they get." Ichigo said smugly. He was faking it, Ulquiorra could feel it. He hated conflict, even when it was necessary. Especially, when it was necessary. 

"So, who's your friend? He's a real looker." Mark was shocked that Ichigo was hanging out with such a beautiful goth kid. 

"I need you to keep this between us, ok? Promise?" Ichigo whispered. 

"Of course. Hold on." He shut the doors and turned off the 'open' sign. "Business has been slow anyway. So, what's up?" 

"This is Ulquiorra, a good friend of mine, and he's not from around here. The thing is, his face, well, that is his face. Like, it doesn't come off." Ichigo pinched Ulquiorra's cheek, getting a glare. 

Ichigo was nervous how Mark would react. 

"Really? Cool! Why, though?" He asked. 

Relieved, Ichigo replied, "We don't know, exactly. It's a really long story. But I was wondering if you could help us figure out a way to change his look every now and then. I think he can pull off this look, but people will start to notice if he always looks exactly the same." 

"I see, well, sure!" Mark was happy to help. "Over this way." 

Ulquiorra was surprised by this human. He was tall and slender, with black hair that was long and straight in the front, covering one eye, and big and poofy in the back. He was dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket with no shirt, and all of his skin was white, except around his eyes, which was thick black eyeliner. He also had a nose ring. He looked ominous, but was extremely polite and friendly. 

"Here, this stuff should do the trick." He handed them some products. "It's what I use." He smiled. 

"Thanks, I knew you were the right guy for the job." Ichigo laughed. "How much?"

"Oh, first set's on the house for you, just make sure you let me see what you come up with some time!" Mark smiled. 

"Really? Thanks! Ok, we will! Well, see you around then!" Ichigo waved. 

"Bye, Ichigo! And Ulquiorra! Nice to meet you!" Mark waved. 

Ulquiorra waved back, smiling as Ichigo tugged him along. 

"Man, I haven't seen him in a while!" Ichigo sighed. 

"How do you know him? He doesn't seem like your usual type." Ulquiorra wondered. 

Ichigo looked him up and down. "Seems to me that's my only type." Ichigo laughed, knowing that wasn't what Ulquiorra meant. 

Ulquiorra laughed, too. 

"Seriously, though, I don't judge people by anything other than how they treat others. That guy is a really good guy. But he used to get beat up all the time by the same kids that tried to start shit with me all the time. One day, he was getting it, bad. I was walking by and saw it happening, and I helped him. Together, we kicked their asses, and now they leave us both alone. They leave his friends alone too." Ichigo explained. 

"I see. That certainly does sound like you, Ichigo." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Well, today was a pretty great day, wasn't it." Ichigo patted Ulquiorra on the back, then rested his arm on his shoulder as they approached the house. 

"Yeah, it was. I can honestly say this has been the best day of my life. But, that bar isn't exactly set very high." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Geez, that was gloomy." Ichigo laughed back. "But I get what you're saying. Don't worry, there'll be plenty more." Pretty sure no one could see them, Ichigo quickly kissed Ulquiorra and went inside. Ulquiorra stared through the doorway, wondering what he'd done to deserve Ichigo. He came inside and shut the door. 

"Hey, there's my boys!" Isshin beamed. He grabbed them both by the shoulders then ruffled their hair. "How was your day?" He asked, smiling at them. 

"It was really good, dad." Ichigo smiled to himself, thinking about Ulquiorra. 

"Yeah, it was." Ulquiorra smiled at Ichigo, wondering what he'd done to deserve this family, as well. 

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two! I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy, son." Isshin hugged Ichigo again. 

"You too! Come here!" He hugged Ulquiorra too. 

"Ok, dad!" Ichigo laughed, wiggling out of his dad's hold. "Can you please let Ulquiorra go?" He laughed again. "We need to go put this stuff away and get ready for dinner." Ichigo smiled. 

"Oh, fine, go ahead." Isshin let him go. "See you in a bit!" 

"Yeah, we'll be right back!" Ichigo dragged Ulquiorra upstairs. They went in his room and locked the door. 

"Awe man." Ichigo flopped on the bed on his back, hands behind his head, feet crossed. Ulquiorra sat at the desk, facing him. "What a day." Ichigo sighed, unwinding from all the excitement. 

Ulquiorra was happy to see Ichigo so pleased, and relaxed. 

"Hey, Ulquiorra. It's ok, you know." Ichigo said, a strong sense of kindness in his voice. 

"What?" Ulquiorra was puzzled. 

"You seem to be overwhelmed. And you feel out of place. That's ok. It's perfectly normal, in fact. I was that way, too, when I first got to highschool. You don't have to figure it all out in one day. And you don't have to worry. I get it." Ichigo was being surprisingly perceptive. But he was missing one thing. 

"And knock that off, too." Ichigo grinned, side-eyeing him. 

"Wh-wha-" Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. 

"Feeling like you don't deserve this, like you're not good enough for me. That's bullshit. I'm not someone that anyone is or isn't worthy of. I'm just me. And you're just you. You chose me, and I chose you, too. You don't have to "earn" me. I have a say too. I love you. You make me happy. But it makes me, frustrated, if you can't feel the same way. I'm not above you. I don't ever want to feel like that. You are good, Ulquiorra. You just never had an opportunity to prove it before. You have, though. You proved it to me. So, you know, just be yourself. Just be with me. You don't need to be anything else." Ichigo looked over to see his green tears falling from his chin. 

"Ok, Ichigo." He replied. 

Ichigo reached out to take his hand, and pulled him on to the bed. He held Ulquiorra's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "It really is ok. I want you here. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." Ichigo whispered. 

"I want to belong here, Ichigo. With you." Ulquiorra sniffled. 

"You do." Ichigo replied. "In fact, if you try to leave, I'll have to tie you to the bed." Ichigo grinned, kissing him again. 

"Mmm. Sounds enticing." Ulquiorra kissed him back. 

"Dinner!" Isshin yelled from downstairs. 

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Why's my dad yelling from downstairs? Yuzu or Karin always come knock on my door."

"They're probably afraid to 'interrupt.'" Ulquiorra chuckled. 

Ichigo blushed. "Like we'd do that right before dinner." Ichigo scoffed. 

"Why not?" Ulquiorra teased. "And, you were pretty loud a couple of times." Ulquiorra laughed, unable to stop himself. 

Ichigo was red now, and glaring at Ulquiorra. "Wouldn't they just assume it was a bad dream?" 

"Not the sounds you were making!" Ulquiorra laughed hard. 

"Shut up!" Ichigo hit him with the pillow, starting to laugh at himself too. 

"Seriously though." Ichigo's laughter subsided. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" 

"No, no." Ulquiorra laughed lightly. "Of course not." He grinned. Then shrugged. "But, yeah, actually, it was." He laughed and dashed down the stairs, Ichigo chased him half angrily and half playfully. 

"Wow, what's going on!?" Isshin laughed. "Ichigo, I haven't seen you this lively since you were a kid." 

That made Ulquiorra feel wonderful.

Ichigo felt it, too. His dad was right. He hadn't felt this lively since he was a kid, either. 

He smiled at Ulquiorra, wondering what he had done to deserve him.


	8. Dinner With The Kurosakis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra join the family for dinner. It's interrupted by another memory, though. A bad one. Ulquiorra helps work Ichigo through it, eventually turning it into a good memory. When Ichigo finally wakes up, Ulquiorra soothes Ichigo's body with his own.

-Ok, maybe this is my favorite chapter ;) -

Ichigo was happy. It made him nervous, having so much to lose, but he wasn't going to let that ruin this time in his life. He was thankful for his friends and family, and Ulquiorra. 

"So, what kind of trouble did you two stir up today?" Isshin chuckled. 

"For the first time in a long time, none." Ichigo laughed, followed by everyone else laughing. "But seriously, it was just a really good day. We saw some old friends, went to the mall, got a cellphone...." 

"Oh that's right! Did you save my number yet?" Isshin asked Ulquiorra. 

"I haven't had a chance to do anything yet, actually." Ulquiorra replied. 

"Oh, well let me see it. I'll get it all set up for you after dinner!" Isshin offered. 

"Thank you, Mr.- I mean, Isshin." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"What about you guys?" Ichigo asked. "How was your day?" 

"It was great!" Yuzu said excitedly. "We played games and watched movies! There was an awesome one I hadn't seen bef-" Her voice faded out. Ichigo's ears started to ring, and he heard Grimmjow's voice. 

"No." Ichigo sounded scared. He looked down at the table and put his hands on his temples. Ulquiorra got up and went to his side. 

"Ichi-" Ulquiorra's voice couldn't reach him either. He heard Grimmjow growling his name. Suddenly, he was in front of him. Ichigo's arms were bound behind his back. He couldn't move at all. He started to panic. Grimmjow punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach. 

"We should get him to his room. The girls shouldn't see this." Ulquiorra knew this was going to be a bad one. It came on fast and strong. 

"Right." Isshin picked his son up and carried him upstairs. "It'll be ok, girls. He'll snap out of it. Until then, he needs to rest." 

Ulquiorra stayed with them until Isshin returned. "You better get up there." He whispered in Ulquiorra's ear as he passed him, going to comfort his daughters. 

"Of course." Ulquiorra quickly went to Ichigo's side. He was panting and sweating, grunting with each blow Grimmjow dealt him in his mind. 

Ichigo's body was tied up so it couldn't move, and it hurt all over. Grimmjow approached, grabbing his throat. He opened Ichigo's mouth and entered, Ichigo couldn't breathe. Grimmjow started to thrust violently into his throat, choking him. 

"Ichigo, wake up! It isn't real! Ichigo, I'm right here!" Ulquiorra tried putting his cold hands on Ichigo's forehead, and on his chest. Nothing was working. He was afraid to do anything that might make the memory feel more real. He needed to make Ichigo feel something real that would differentiate the memory from reality. He needed to calm down and try to calm Ichigo down. He wasn't breathing. 'So if he can't breathe in his memory, he doesn't breathe in real life?' Ulquiorra hated the thought. He didn't know what to do. He tried to calm down. He grabbed Ichigo's face and put his forehead on his, and focused as much as he could on calming Ichigo down, and breathing. 

Grimmjow came, and let go of Ichigo, letting him fall to the ground, now unconscious.

Ichigo finally breathed. Ulquiorra sighed, relieved. "Ichigo." He whispered in his ear. 

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo was still out. But he was calm now. 

"Yes, I'm here." Ulquiorra was on the verge of tears. He hated seeing Ichigo suffer. He hated not being able to help. 

"Ulquiorra, I'm scared." Ichigo whimpered. "Help." 

(These paragraphs alternate between reality and the memory) 

Ulquiorra kissed him. Ichigo's breath caught. He kissed the cold, familiar lips back. He was now having an Ulquiorra memory. 

Ulquiorra had just taken the last of Ichigo's chains off, and turned him around and pushed him so he was bent over the table. He put two fingers inside, and held Ichigo's waist with the other hand. 

Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra didn't want his family to hear and think something weird was going on. They still didn't know the whole story. 

Ulquiorra was thrusting his fingers gently as his mouth explored Ichigo's back, giving him goosebumps. He pulled them out, and held Ichigo's waist as he pushed himself in, biting him on the back. Ichigo screamed, almost coming.

Ulquiorra was glad the memory was now a "good" one, but Ichigo was seriously being loud. 

Ulquiorra was moving so slowly that it was driving Ichigo insane. His body shook with anticipation that was never fulfilled. He panted, and moaned, wanting more so badly it hurt. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo huffed, getting hot. 

'Shit, he's so sexy, he's impossible to resist.' Ulquiorra was trying hard not to take advantage of Ichigo's condition. 

Ulquiorra finally thrust into him, hitting deep, Ichigo's body tensed as he screamed, coming. Ulquiorra thrust quickly, coming too. They lay in a heap on the table, panting, Ichigo's legs shaking. Ulquiorra was still inside him, waiting for round two to begin. 

Ulquiorra sat on the floor by the bed, watching Ichigo's reactions, wondering what was going on in his head. He seemed relaxed at the moment. Then his breathing picked back up. He bit his lip and squirmed. 

"Mmm. Ulquiorra, no." He panted, unconvincingly. Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore, he straddled Ichigo on the bed, and kissed him, passionately. 

Ulquiorra climbed onto the table, straddling him, pinning his wrists above his head, and kissed him hard. Ichigo's body writhed with want, getting hot with anticipation. Ulquiorra grabbed him with his free hand and began stroking. Ichigo moaned into Ulquiorra's kiss, moving his hips with the rhythm of his hand. 

Ulquiorra sat on top of Ichigo, kissing him. He wanted so badly to go further, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt wrong. He just sat there, watching Ichigo moan and pant. He occasionally kissed him, and held his face, but he just waited for the memory to end. 

Ichigo's body tensed as Ulquiorra entered him, his breath caught. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back, kissing his throat as he pounded him. Ichigo moaned loudly. Ulquiorra bit his throat, ramming into him hard, coming. Ichigo screamed as he came, arching his back. Ulquiorra continued thrusting into him until he was completely emptied. He let go of Ichigo's hair and throat, and laid on him, still inside him, catching his breath. Ichigo was panting hard, occasionally moaning quietly when Ulquiorra would move a little. Ulquiorra pulled out and left, releasing what he'd shot into him. Ichigo gasped. Then he woke up. 

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" Ulquiorra was worried. 

"Ye-yeah." Ichigo answered, flustered. "What happened? We were just-" He blushed. 

"No, it was just a memory." Ulquiorra touched his hot cheek, cooling it down. 

Ichigo blushed. "It was a really good memory." 

Ulquiorra laughed. "You're telling me. That was hard to watch. You're hard to resist. Even when you're unconscious." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"I'm sorry." Ichigo grinned. "I'm awake now." He said suggestively.

Ulquiorra kissed him greedily, unable to hold back anymore. He took Ichigo's shirt off and ran his hands down his chest, kissing his bite marks. Ichigo tensed as Ulquiorra's hands grazed below his belt. He pulled his pants down and put it in his mouth. Ichigo gasped, grabbing Ulquiorra's head. Licking and kissing it, occasionally slipping it inside his mouth, he made Ichigo jump and moan. He inserted two fingers, causing Ichigo to arch his back and push into Ulquiorra's mouth. He grunted and moaned, trying not to come. Ulquiorra noticed his efforts and decided to reward him. He took his fingers out and moved up, kissing him, he pushed against the entrance. Ichigo took a quick breath and held it. Ulquiorra slid into him slowly, as he slowly let his breath out. He slowly pushed in as deep as he could, and stayed there. He kissed Ichigo passionately for awhile, feeling his breathing and his heartbeat. Then he thrust suddenly, making Ichigo moan. He stayed there for awhile, Ichigo could feel him throbbing. It was hard to hold back, but Ichigo's reactions were worth it. He thrust suddenly again, and nipped Ichigo's neck. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo panted breathlessly. "I'm going to come if you do that again." He sighed in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra answered by slowly pulling out, stopping at the tip. Ichigo was breathing hard, clinging to Ulquiorra's neck, waiting for the thrust that would make him come. Instead, Ulquiorra slooooowly pushed himself back into Ichigo, until he couldn't anymore. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Ulquiorra. Please, hurry...." He panted, his face hot and red. Ulquiorra kissed him, and grabbed his throat, gently squeezing. He pulled out slowly, feeling Ichigo's body tense, then rammed into him, Ichigo moaned loudly underneath his hand. He continued pounding Ichigo hard, kissing him hard. Ichigo dug his nails into Ulquiorra's back, and clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his scream as Ulquiorra bit his throat and pounded it into him repeatedly. Ichigo arched his back and Ulquiorra choked his scream back as they both came. Ulquiorra pumped a few more times, not really ready for it to be over yet. He slumped over on top of Ichigo, exhausted and panting, and let go of his throat. He left a hand print. 'Shit.' Ichigo looked at him. 

"What?" Ichigo panted. 

Ulquiorra caressed his throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He panted.

"Are you kidding? I liked it. A lot." Ichigo felt a little bit ashamed. 

"Yeah, I felt that. It's kind of scary." Ulquiorra admitted. 

"Not if you're doing it. I trust you." Ichigo blushed. He sighed. "That was intense. I really liked that." He blushed again, looking at the ceiling. 

"If you like it that much, I guess I could live with it." Ulquiorra admitted sheepishly. "I liked it too." 

"I know." Ichigo grinned and laughed. 

"As long as we're definitely on the same page. I don't want to be accused of anything I didn't mean to do." Ulquiorra tried to hedge his bets. 

"Ulquiorra, honestly, you can do whatever you want to me. As long as it's you." Ichigo blushed. 

"You sure about that? There are things even you haven't experienced yet." Ulquiorra was mostly teasing. 

"Don't get me excited." Ichigo teased back.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin sees the marks on Ichigo's body. He and Ulquiorra decide they need to give him an explanation. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter pretty much exclusively deals with Ichigo and Ulquiorra recounting what happened in Gueco Mundo. If you're sensitive to discussions about r*pe, please skip this chapter entirely.

"Hey, rise and shine, you two! I have great news!" Isshin burst in, waking them. 

"What?" Ichigo opened his eyes groggily, rolling away from Ulquiorra to face his dad. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys." Isshin suddenly felt awkward. 

"What? Isn't that what "rise and shine" means?" Ichigo pointed out. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Isshin said nervously. 

"What's up with you? Can't this wait until we're actually awake?" Ichigo was tired, so he was grumpy. But he was trying to be as nice as he could, after everything his dad had done for them. 

"Yeah, of course. Sorry. See you at breakfast." Isshin left, blushing. 

"What was that about?" Ichigo was still half asleep. 

"Um, I think it might have been all the bites on your back and chest." Ulquiorra touched his chest. 

"Oh, shit." Ichigo turned red. "Well now we have to give him some kind of explanation that won't make him think we're weird sex freaks." Ichigo sighed. 

"Aren't we, though?" Ulquiorra teased. 

"He's my dad!" Ichigo blushed. 

"We'll figure it out. He is your dad, but he's also, your dad." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo was worked up now. 

"Just that he's the second most understanding guy I've ever met. You being the first." Ulquiorra tried to settle him down. "Let's have a private conversation with him. It's time he knows what happened." 

"I guess you're right." Ichigo was nervous now. Talking about it brought episodes on. 

"I'll try my best to stay vague and help you stay calm. Please help me help you, by trying to stay calm." Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him gently. 

"Ok." Ichigo agreed, hesitantly.

They went downstairs and found Isshin. 

"Mr. Kurosaki, we need to talk to you." Ulquiorra began. 

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. 

"They went shopping with a friend." Isshin answered. 

'That's why he called us down instead of one of the girls.' Ichigo was relieved.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Isshin was afraid to hear what they had to say, but he wanted to know what was going on with Ichigo. 

"About the marks on his chest and back." Even Ulquiorra was getting nervous. 

"Remember when I told you that Ichigo was kidnapped, and the guy did unspeakable things to him?" Ulquiorra was trying to be direct but not too direct. 

"He did this?" Isshin was visibly upset. 

"Well, what he did was much worse. What you can see, though, I did." Ulquiorra was afraid of how he'd react. Ichigo looked at him nervously. 

"Wh-why?" Isshin was barely audible. 

"I was made to." Ulquiorra felt guilty, even though it was the truth. 

"I don't understand." Isshin was mortified. "Are you saying the "unspeakable things," were, this?" He asked Ulquiorra. He turned to Ichigo. "He, raped you?" Isshin was crying now. He looked at Ichigo. 

Ichigo couldn't look at him. He was crying, too. His dad grabbed him and hugged him, holding him for awhile. 

"I'm so sorry, son." 

He let Ichigo go. 

"It's not your fault." He whispered in response. 

"What about you, Ulquiorra? Are you ok?" Isshin was confused about what exactly his role had been. "How, wh-what happened? Can you help me understand more?" Isshin was worried about the boys. 

"I don't know how much Ichigo's comfortable with me sharing. Talking about it brings back the memories." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. 

"Tell him. He needs to know. We'll deal with whatever happens." 

"Are you sure?" Ulquiorra was already helping Ichigo suppress it. 

"Yes. I can't do it. You have to." Ichigo sounded tense. 

"Ok. Please, try to stay calm, Ichigo. You too, Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra looked at him earnestly. 

"Ok. I will." Isshin took a deep breath.

"Ichigo, don't listen if it gets too difficult." Ulquiorra was worried for him. 

"I'll be ok. Just, tell him, please. I don't want him to think you had anything to do with it, and right now, he does." Ichigo was anxious. 

"He does, doesn't he?" Isshin was confused. 

"Yes. But let me explain." Ulquiorra began. "This guy, he'd met Ichigo before. They didn't get along. He picked a fight, but it got cut short by his friends. They ended up meeting again awhile later. This guy tried to pick another fight, and once again, it got cut short. The third time, they finished the fight. Ichigo won. But this guy had other things going on in his life that had contributed to him going insane, and Ichigo leaving him alive after defeating him was the last straw. He developed a hatred for Ichigo, actually, something more vile than hatred. And it wasn't even exactly about Ichigo. Ichigo was just the chosen embodiment of his revenge on the misfortunes life had dealt him. He came to Karakura Town and took Ichigo. He brought him to where I once lived. He had this area that only he and I knew of. He used it for sexual activities, and I used it just to hide away from everyone else. I was his only friend, so he trusted me. I never really trusted him, though. But I did value him, once. He used to be good. Although, he'd always been rash, and a bit unstable. I came to "The Dungeon" as he called it, unaware of what he'd been doing. He was..... doing..... horrible things to Ichigo. I initially tried to leave, not wanting to get involved. I didn't really know Ichigo, though we'd met a few times. I knew there was no way I could stop this guy, though. He didn't let me leave. He cuffed me to a table. He chained Ichigo so he couldn't move, and beat him and did things to him. He made me do it, too. But I took my opportunities to be gentle with him. I tried to heal him and keep him sane until we could escape. We finally managed it, and Ichigo finished him. He felt immense sadness when he did so. I knew then, that Ichigo was an exceptional person. He stayed and helped me bury that guy, too. There's truly no other person like Ichigo." Ulquiorra finished. He was shaking. Partially from fear of how Isshin would take it, but mostly from Ichigo's fear. 

"I still don't quite understand. Why is my son in love with a guy who, even if he wasn't totally willing, raped him?" Ichigo winced at that word. Isshin was trying to understand. Something wasn't adding up though. 

"He didn't! Well, not exactly. It didn't feel like it, anyway. He's nothing like that monster. Remember when Ulquiorra said Grimmjow was beating me? He was. He stabbed me with a sword, three separate times! He punched me so many times I lost count, and he whipped me even more times than that! All while he was........." Ichigo couldn't say it, he cried instead. 

"But Ulquiorra healed me!" He continued, fighting back tears. "He gave me a part of himself to save me. That's why I still have these marks, but I don't have any others. He can heal me from anything, but in exchange, his marks never heal." Ichigo was sobbing now. 

"But, why did you make the marks in the first place?" Isshin was still confused. 

"Grimmjow made Ulquiorra do it. We had no choice. But Ulquiorra liked me right away. So he tried really hard to be nice. Grimmjow, being the sick bastard he was, saw that and took advantage of it. He made us do it while he watched, over and over. The only way for Ulquiorra to heal me was to make marks so it could enter my body, and he had to do it in a way Grimmjow wouldn't notice. He didn't just heal me though. He shared his power with me. He can only share it with one person. Now we're permanently linked. Bonded. But before that, we already knew. Or at least, I did." Ichigo blushed. 

Ulquiorra looked at him, surprised. "What?" 

"Before you ever bit me or healed me, I felt different about you. I liked you from the moment you first freely touched me. Well, knowing what I know now, it was love." Ichigo looked down, blushing. 

"Really?" Ulquiorra was shocked. He had no idea. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Ulquiorra cried. "You're such an amazing person, you're the last person something this horrible should have happened to. Please forgive me for not being able to save you from it." Ulquiorra sobbed. 

"Ulquiorra, you did save me. In more ways than one. And wishing this hadn't happened to me is like wishing it'd happened to someone else. I would never want that. I'd rather it happened to someone who could withstand it. Plus, I had you to help me all along the way." He turned to his dad who was crying again. 

"Part of our bond is our emotions. We can sense what the other is feeling. Ulquiorra is a good person. He's sincere. And I love him." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, who was also crying. He stepped forward and wiped away his tears, and kissed him gently, yet passionately. Ulquiorra kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist and his back. 

"Wow, you two really do love eachother." Isshin sniffled. "I'm really sorry about what you two went through. But it's amazing that something so wonderful came out of it. You two must have really been made for eachother. Ulquiorra, I think I understand now. You don't have to worry about me doubting your motivations. And not that I think you would, but, you better not hurt him! And take good care of him!" Isshin hugged them both. 

"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra gasped. 

"Call me dad." Isshin sobbed. 

"How about, Isshin, for now?" Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Works for me!" He kissed them both on the top of the head. "Go eat and get some rest. You both look like shit." Isshin teased. 

"So do you!" They both replied. 

They all sat down to eat. The girls had just returned. They stared at the guys. 

"What happened to you guys?" Yuzu asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, did you watch "'The Notebook' or something?" Karin scoffed. 

"No, but that movie's a real tear jerker!" Isshin started crying again. 

"We're fine. Just had some "father-son bonding" time." Ichigo laughed pitifully, still sniffling. 

"Yes. Everything is fine now." Ulquiorra said, his voice breaking on the last word. 

Karin rolled her eyes. "Geez, what a bunch of babies."


	10. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo has another bad memory in his sleep. His dad helps Ulquiorra get Ichigo get through it, and learns more about what Grimmjow had done to him in Gueco Mundo. Isshin tries hard to get the boys to feel comfortable opening up to him about everything they've been through.

They finished breakfast and went back up to Ichigo's room. 

"That was unexpected." Ichigo sighed, exhausted.

"No kidding." Ulquiorra was still reveling in his joy of finding out that Ichigo liked him too, before they had bonded. Though, he also realized it was inappropriate to feel so happy at a time like this. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo laughed. "You're like a puppy. It's ok, I understand your feelings. I'm glad you're focusing on the good that came from this all. That's what I'm trying to do. There's no point dwelling on the past and allowing it to continue to rob us of our present, and future opportunities to make things better." Ichigo yawned, getting back in bed. He patted the spot beside him. 

"Spoken like a true hero." Ulquiorra smiled as he got in bed next to Ichigo. Cuddling up against eachother, with a blanket between them so Ichigo wouldn't get cold, they napped. 

_______________________________________

Ichigo was straddling Ulquiorra, riding him, sand beneath his knees. He was moving on his own, and it felt incredible. Ichigo moaned, coming. 

He felt an immense pain in his shoulder as Grimmjow's blade pierced his chest, knocking him to the ground, face down next to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pinned him to the ground with the blade, entering him from behind. Ichigo screamed. 

Ulquiorra woke up, Isshin had come in to see why Ichigo was screaming. 

"Ichigo!" He touched his son's shoulder as he panted and groaned. 

"Grimmjow, no!" Ichigo sounded terrified. He gasped and tensed his body. 

"Isshin, he's having a violent memory. I believe he's just been pierced by Grimmjow's blade. Touching him may scare him right now." Isshin was worried, but he nodded, understanding what Ulquiorra was saying. 

Grimmjow was pounding Ichigo hard, using the blade through his shoulder as leverage. He pushed as deep into him as he could, listening to Ichigo's screams, feeling his body clench from the pain. Ichigo coughed, blood came out of his mouth. "Shit, musta hit your lung. Guess I better hurry." He grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed hard, choking him as he began violently thrusting into him.

Ichigo screamed, then gasped, and quit breathing. Isshin looked at Ulquiorra. 

"Why'd he quit breathing? Is he ok?" Isshin was confused why Ulquiorra didn't seem upset. 

"It's one of the sick things he'd do to Ichigo. Right now, he's got Ichigo pinned to the ground with his blade through his shoulder, face down. He's taking Ichigo from behind. He's choking him until he finishes. I had to watch that more than once." A green tear rolled down his cheek. "Ichigo almost died every time."

"Ichigo." His father watched, feeling sick, helpless, as he fought for air. Finally he gasped, coughing. 

"Ul-qui-orrra I....." He was out. 

"Is he ok?" Isshin asked through tears. 

"The memory's over and he's asleep now, yes." Ulquiorra replied, sadly. 

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra? Other than the obvious." Isshin felt something else was up. 

"It's just hard to watch, again. I can't imagine what it's like to live it again and again. I wish there was more I could do to help." Ulquiorra continued crying. 

"Come here." Isshin comforted him, hugging him. "You're doing everything you can, it's not your fault." He felt for them both. "I wonder though, what do you do when you stay up making sure he's ok? Is there a way to snap him out of these?" Isshin was hopeful. 

"Well, sometimes. I haven't figured out a good, consistent method. Once, I turned a bad memory into a good one." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. 

"How?" Isshin was curious. 

Ulquiorra stared at him. "I don't think you want to know." He stated. 

"Oh." Isshin blushed. 

"Other than that, all I can really do is try my best to suppress his negative feelings and try to overpower them with calmness and love." He looked back at Ichigo. 

"Wow, you can do that?" Isshin was amazed. 

"Yes. I do it quite often when Ichigo's trying to act normal as a memory starts to encroach." Ulquiorra replied. 

"Oh. Often? That's really unfortunate. I'm sorry. For both of you." Isshin was sad. 

"How am I supposed to get any rest with you two sitting here yammering!" Ichigo teased, finally escaping Grimmjow's clutches. 

"Ichigo!" His dad crushed him in a hug. 

"Dad, need. Air!" Ichigo teased again. 

"A-are you ok?" He asked seriously, holding Ichigo in front of him. 

"Yeah, mostly, I guess. I'm tired." Ichigo sighed. 

"It was the blade, wasn't it?" Ulquiorra asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. It seems like I keep reliving a different memory each time. Hopefully only once." Ichigo shuddered. 

"I know you're tired but I think we should go downstairs and clear your mind. Dwelling on these things won't help. Unless you want to talk about it. Don't hesitate to do so if you ever feel like it. Getting it out can be really helpful, too." Isshin suggested. 

"Yeah, ok. Let's go downstairs." Ichigo answered. 

"I'm always here if you ever want to talk, Ichigo." Ulquiorra wanted to make that clear, in case he didn't feel comfortable talking to his dad about it. 

"Thanks, both of you. Hey, I'm actually pretty hungry. We got anything to eat around here?" Ichigo asked. 

"Of course! I'll make something!" Isshin beamed. 

"Where's Yuzu? And Karin for that matter?" Ichigo was curious. 

"They went to a friend's house." Isshin smiled, not wanting him to know that he'd sent them there so they wouldn't hear Ichigo's screams. 

"Oh. Ok. Well then, sure! Thanks, dad." Ichigo smiled. He got up and grabbed a shirt. 

Isshin was shocked by how many marks there were. And these were just the good ones. Ichigo's front was covered in mostly bites and a few scratches, but his back was covered in mostly scratches and a few bites. Isshin knew they loved eachother, but he couldn't believe Ulquiorra had done that to him. He couldn't imagine all the things that other guy had done, that couldn't be seen. 

Ichigo put a shirt on and turned around, catching his dad's stare. Isshin looked at him, mortified. 

Ichigo blushed. "Dad, I told you. He had to. He did what he could to help me." Ichigo said calmly. 

"I-I know, son. I just, I can't imagine what the rest must have been like, that can't be seen." He started to cry again. "I'm sorry, son. I should be strong for you." 

Ichigo walked over to his dad and hugged him. "It's ok. You just found out. I know it'll take time for you to adjust. I'm ok, dad." He reassured him. 

"Ok, Ichigo." He sniffled. "I love you." 

"I love you too, dad. Now let's go eat." Ichigo let go and smiled. 

"Ok." Isshin smiled back. 

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. "Come on!" He didn't move. 

"What's wrong?" Ichigo suddenly felt his sadness. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I don't mean to be a bother. I can't stop, though." Ulquiorra sobbed. Ichigo sat beside him and held him. "It's just hard to watch you relive that, knowing what's happening to you, and not being able to help." He cried hard. Isshin sat on the other side of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry." Isshin tried to comfort him. 

"It's ok, Ulquiorra. Take your time." Ichigo rested his head against his shoulder. Ulquiorra leaned against Ichigo. He fell asleep. Ichigo carefully laid him in the bed and covered him with blankets. He didn't know if they made any difference, but figured it was more comfortable either way. 

"He really is a good guy, huh." Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as they went downstairs to eat. 

"Yeah, he really is." Ichigo felt for him. He was resting finally. Ichigo was glad about that. 

"So, son, I suspect I know what you'll say, trying to be all strong and not want to talk about things, but, if you ever have anything at all, I'm ready to listen. Judgement free. I'm pretty understanding." Isshin smiled. 

"So I've heard." Ichigo smiled, nodding in Ulquiorra's direction. 

"So? Now would be a really good time." Isshin pressed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. What is it you want to know?" Ichigo knew there was a reason he was pushing. 

"Well, honestly, everything. You're my son. Now I've got a stranger living here, no offense, he is a wonderful stranger." Isshin smiled. "But it bothers me that he knows all this about you and I don't. It's probably selfish of me, right? You don't have to talk about it. That'd be really hard, I know. I can't help but wonder, though." Isshin hoped he hadn't upset him. 

"Well, I understand your feelings. It is really difficult to talk about. Dangerous, actually." Ichigo sighed. "I want to tell you. But I don't know how." 

"Baby steps?" Isshin sat down, putting a plate in front of each of them.


	11. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More, in depth discussion of what happened in Gueco Mundo.
> 
> Ichigo feels the need to explain to his father how much Ulquiorra had helped him, and what he really means to him. 
> 
> Isshin then sits down to have a heart to heart with Ulquiorra.

Isshin and Ichigo finished eating, and Ichigo tried to find a way to tell his dad as much as he could, without traumatizing either of them. 

"Is there anything you're specifically curious about? Maybe I could start there." Ichigo sighed. 

"Yeah, actually. So, those marks really won't heal? He could've maybe made fewer, or not gone so, everywhere!" Isshin was a little annoyed, but he tried to keep an open mind. 

"Yeah, that's hard to understand unless you were experiencing it." Ichigo blushed. "Grimmjow made Ulquiorra do things he didn't want to do to me. But he tried to make the best of it. Ulquiorra had to leave marks to appease Grimmjow, and he had to hurt me to keep up the pretense. He knew that what he was doing would ultimately save me though." Ichigo blushed. "As for the number and placement of the marks, I think we both got carried away a time or two. That wasn't a bad thing. In the midst of everything, knowing Grimmjow would be taking, a-another turn, afterwards, it was easy to get lost in a different world that felt good." Ichigo was red now. Looking down. "Ulquiorra and I liked eachother already, and it got intense. We both kinda lost control a few times." Ichigo finished, embarrassed as hell. 

"I see. I do think that makes sense. I'll never really understand, but I believe you. Sorry for making you explain that. I know it was hard. Thanks, son. For giving me a little peace of mind." Isshin was red too. 

"Dad?" Ichigo's voice quivered. 

"Yes, son?" He sounded concerned for his son. 

"It's just, I want you to know. So you can understand what Ulquiorra really did for me." Ichigo was scared. He didn't want to go into another episode, but this was a good opportunity to help prove Ulquiorra's dedication. 

"You don't have to, son." 

"Yes I do." Ichigo cried. "I know you're trying to understand, but you're not convinced that what Ulquiorra did was necessary. You have no idea how bad it was. I never knew humans could do things like that." Ichigo was shaking. 

"Ulquiorra told me about the sword." Isshin felt sick. 

"Which time?" Ichigo didn't look up. "It gets worse." 

Isshin felt awful now. He was afraid of what he was about to hear. "Go ahead, son. I'm here for you, no matter what." Isshin comforted him. 

"You may regret that before I'm done." Ichigo didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to tell his dad everything. He wanted him to really understand Ulquiorra's importance, and his sacrifice. 

"Don't underestimate your father's love, son." Isshin was ready to be strong for him. 

"Ok, dad." Ichigo began. "The night that I left, I saw Grimmjow outside. I had no idea what he wanted. I went to him before he could come here and bother you guys. He punched me, and knocked me out. I'd never been hit so hard in my life." Ichigo absent mindedly touched his jaw, remembering. 

"When I woke up, he was being weird, making suggestive jokes. It wasn't like him. He was furious. It was scary." Ichigo shivered. 

"He beat me unconscious again. It gets kind of blurry after that. When I woke up again, Grimmjow wanted to fight. So I tried. Then he stabbed me through my shoulder. He pinned me to the ground." Ichigo rubbed his shoulder. "He said weird things, and grabbed my throat. He choked me and kissed me. He was completely out of control. At some point he tore my clothes up, and tied me up. Every part of my body was chained to another part so I couldn't move at all. Grimmjow used my body as his own personal plaything. He choked me while he did it. Ulquiorra showed up and Grimmjow got even more excited. He tied me up in different ways and made me do things to Ulquiorra. He punched me repeatedly in my stomach during. He had a collar on me that got tighter when he pulled it. He didn't let me breathe much. Just enough to stay alive, I guess. Then he told Ulquiorra to do things to me. From the beginning, he was reluctant. He felt bad. He couldn't do anything to stop it though, so he was as gentle as possible. In contrast to what Grimmjow had been doing, it felt amazing. But, now I know that it's not just in contrast to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra is amazing. 

Eventually my friends showed up, they'd been looking for me. Grimmjow had someone who was healing me every time I'd go unconscious so he could keep going, over and over and over. When my friends showed up, he made them watch. He'd only give me water that had a drug in it that made my body like what he was doing. He made me do things on my own, and made them watch." Ichigo was getting angry, remembering. 

"Grimmjow would tie me up and do things to me, and beat me. He made me do it to Ulquiorra while he was behind me. He'd hang me by my throat and punch me while he made Ulquiorra do things. It seemed to never end. He always had something more horrible in mind. He stabbed me I think three times with his blade, maybe four. He whipped every inch of my body, making it bleed. Twice. Maybe 3 times. He finally stabbed me again and had me until I passed out. Then my friends came up with a plan. I had to pretend to like it, to catch him off guard. Then Ulquiorra threw me a blade and I stabbed him. They tied him down, and we were able to escape after awhile." Ichigo was fighting back tears. 

"Oh my god." Isshin didn't know what to say. He definitely hadn't thought it could have been that bad. 

"You wanted to know. Now lay off Ulquiorra." Ichigo was shaking. He was angry, but not really at his dad. He just wanted him to understand. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Isshin cried quietly. 

"That wasn't the end. We couldn't let him die, he had to be healed. He was the only one who could let us out of the dungeon. He still wanted to fight me. He wanted one of us dead. The only way he'd agree to let us out and get on with the fight, was if I agreed to do it one more time." Ichigo gritted his teeth. 

"I had no choice. He manipulated me into willingly doing the most humiliating things in front of my closest friends." Ichigo was crying now. "It was bad. He nearly killed me, again. He tore my throat up, he stabbed me again, and choked me. Ichigo grabbed his throat. "So many fucking times. It was so much fun for him." Ichigo sobbed. "I killed him, dad." He broke down. 

Isshin went to him quickly and held him tight, as he sobbed into his chest. 

"It's ok Ichigo, let it all out." He stroked Ichigo's hair. "You only did what had to be done." He held Ichigo for a long time, letting him release his pain and anger and guilt he'd been suppressing.

Ulquiorra had woken up some time ago, feeling Ichigo's pain. He just sat at the top of the stairs, letting them have their moment. He was relieved Ichigo had finally let it out. This was good. Ulquiorra tried to keep himself from breaking down. Ichigo's emotions were overwhelming. He didn't want to interfere. Ichigo desperately needed this release. 

"Son, I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that. You can always tell me anything." He kissed the top of Ichigo's head. 

"I'm tired." Ichigo gasped through tears. 

"I imagine you're exhausted." Isshin picked him up and carried him upstairs. He was already asleep. Ulquiorra scooted to the side, too overwhelmed to do anything else. Isshin put Ichigo in his bed, covering him with his blanket and kissed his forehead. "Hang in there, son." He whispered. 

He sat next to Ulquiorra on the stairs. "Your turn?" He smiled. 

Ulquiorra laughed half heartedly. "No, thanks. You've had enough for one day." 

"You two have been through hell. This is nothing compared to that." Isshin wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I'd do anything for my sons."


	12. Ulquiorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra gets some things off his chest to Isshin. Ichigo over hears. He officially confesses and takes Ulquiorra upstairs to have some fun, and his dad leaves the house in a hurry, taking the hint 🤭 Ichigo starts to discover his masochistic side, and Ulquiorra reluctantly humors his curiosity. Do they take it too far?

"So, son." Isshin walked Ulquiorra down the stairs. "Tell me something."

"Yes?" 

"Anything. What do you want to get off your chest?" Isshin had been a counselor once upon a time. 

"I don't want to bother you any further." Ulquiorra was hesitant. 

"Then share with me. It'll bother me if you don't." Isshin smiled. 

"Well, I hate to feel like I'm complaining, when Ichigo's the one who suffered." Ulquiorra looked guilty.

"You suffered, Ulquiorra. You love Ichigo. His pain is yours. I know what it's like to watch someone you love suffer and not be able to help. I can't imagine being forced to participate. I know that weighs heavily on you." 

Ulquiorra was shocked. "You're incredibly perceptive."

"With a closed book like Ichigo for a son, I have to be." Isshin grinned. 

"You're right-"

"Of course I am, but go on." Isshin teased. 

Ulquiorra laughed. "Well, I do feel guilty. Ichigo went through all those horrible things, and all I could do was watch, and wait for my turn. I wanted so badly to give Ichigo a feeling of relief, of warmth, and safety. I wanted to protect him. I hate what I had to do to him. I don't deserve him." A bright green tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ichigo's a smart kid. When he loves someone, he means it." Isshin smiled. 

"But he's so caring to everyone, even his enemies. What makes me so special?" Ulquiorra sniffled.

"I couldn't tell you that, but I can tell you, it's no accident. He only opened up to me for your sake, to prove to me how worthy you really are. It was hard for him. He doesn't open up to me about schoolwork, let alone anything serious." Isshin laughed. 

"You mean a lot to him. You're a part of our family now. Better get used to it." Isshin grinned. 

That did make Ulquiorra feel better, but he still had a confession he felt guilty about. 

"There's something else." Ulquiorra continued nervously. "When I first got there, I tried to leave. I feel so guilty about that." Ulquiorra began to sob.

"Why? You didn't know what was going on. What were you supposed to do?" Isshin tried to calm him down. 

"No, there's more to it. I've fought Ichigo before. We were enemies, too. I beat him, twice. I practically killed him. But there was a healer who saved him both times. The same healer Grimmjow used. When I walked in and saw what Grimmjow was doing, I felt sorrow for Ichigo. After our fights, I no longer held any ill feelings for him. In fact, I recognized how special he was. He intrigued me. I didn't want to get involved in Grimmjow's games for selfish reasons. I didn't want to suffer through watching that. I felt how cruel Grimmjow had become. It scared me. Now, I'm grateful to have been there. But I feel so much guilt." Ulquiorra rubbed his shoulder nervously, looking down. 

"The first time that Grimmjow brought Ichigo over to me, I felt something. I'm the type of being that doesn't feel. Anything. Ever. It's what I'm known for. Except for when Ichigo was around. I didn't know why, ever since our first fight. But our first "time," I knew he was the one. My power can only be awakened by one person. It was Ichigo. I told him I shared my power. And I did. I had to inject it through my saliva in as many places as possible as quickly as possible. Every time Grimmjow had his "turn," it got more violent and I was afraid Ichigo wouldn't survive. I had to infect him with my essence thoroughly so he could heal quickly. Thankfully, it worked. Though a part of me wondered if death would have been more merciful." 

"It wouldn't have." Ichigo was at the foot of the stairs. "I would go through that again if I had to, if it meant we ended up here, together." He walked over to Ulquiorra and grabbed his face. "Don't feel guilty. You saved me. Just be here with me, be happy with me." Ichigo kissed him. 

Isshin smiled, crying happy tears. Ulquiorra cried too. Ichigo wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I love you, Ulquiorra. More than you'll ever be able to comprehend." Ichigo whispered in his ear. 

Ulquiorra whispered back. "That's a frightening thought."

Ichigo laughed.

"But, I love you too, Ichigo." Ulquiorra said, sniffling. 

"I know." Ichigo took his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra was surprised. 

"Taking you upstairs." Ichigo teased. His dad blushed. 

"Um, I'll go pick up the girls. I'll be back in, a couple hours." Isshin got up awkwardly. 

"They're next door, aren't they?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. 

"Ye-yeah." Isshin left in a hurry. 

"I think he thought we were about to, you know?" Ulquiorra laughed. 

"Well, yeah." Ichigo kissed him hard, pulling his jacket off, and undoing his pants. Ulquiorra was breathless. 

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, panting. 

"You." Ichigo grinned up at him as he began to suck Ulquiorra into his mouth, pushing him against the wall. Ulquiorra gasped, grabbing Ichigo's head. Ichigo held his hips and moved his head, making Ulquiorra moan. He started to thrust into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo braced himself, as Ulquiorra was careful to move quickly without hurting his throat. Ichigo pushed Ulquiorra back against the wall, taking it all in to the base. Ulquiorra instinctively grabbed Ichigo's head and held it there as he came, moaning as his body tensed. He let go and Ichigo gasped for air. 

"I'm sorry!" Ulquiorra was afraid of what he'd just done. 

"It's ok, I knew that would happen." Ichigo coughed, smiling. 

"Ichigo, are you, a masochist?" Ulquiorra asked, concerned. 

"I think I might be." Ichigo smiled. 

Ulquiorra gasped nervously. 

"I meant it when I said you could do anything you want to me." Ichigo was red now. 

"I don't know, Ichigo. That scares me." Ulquiorra didn't want to hurt him. 

"I like it if I know it's from you, I trust you." Ichigo really wanted Ulquiorra to do something messed up to him. 

"I'll tell you if I want you to stop." Ichigo whispered in Ulquiorra's ear, pressing his body against his chest, pushing him into the wall. The thought turned Ulquiorra on, but he didn't want to admit it. He loved Ichigo's reactions. 

"Ok, I'll try. But you have to tell me if you want me to stop." Ulquiorra grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. 

"Ok, I will. I'm not going to want you to stop, though." Ichigo was panting now. 

Ulquiorra took some string he'd seen in the drawer, and turned Ichigo over. He pulled his arms behind his back and tied his wrists to the opposite elbows. He, too, liked how it pushed his chest out. Next he tied a piece around the base of Ichigo's..... So he couldn't come. While behind him with his hips raised like that, he rammed into him, making him moan, huffing. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and held his head down, facing to the side, and rammed into him vigorously. Ichigo moaned and panted loudly. Ulquiorra loved it when he was loud. He leaned over Ichigo's back, plunging deep inside him. "Who's fucking you, Ichigo?" He whispered hotly in his ear. Ichigo's body tensed, squeezing Ulquiorra. "Y-You, you are. Uhhh." Ichigo moaned. 

"Say my name, Ichigo." Ulquiorra thrust into him hard. Groaning, he gasped, "Ul-qui-orrra. Fuck me." Ulquiorra grabbed another piece of string and wrapped it around Ichigo's throat, pulling back just enough to choke him. Ichigo's body tensed. He wanted to come so bad, but he couldn't. It hurt. 

Ulquiorra rammed him roughly and hard, pulling the string around his throat tighter as he came inside, clawing Ichigo's shoulder blade with his other hand. He let go and Ichigo gasped for air. Ulquiorra turned him over and positioned himself over Ichigo. Leaning down to kiss him, he sat on Ichigo, taking him all the way in. Ichigo screamed. His body was on fire, he'd never felt anything like this. He wanted to come so bad, but more, he wanted it to never end. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed, starting to move. Ichigo gasped, moving involuntarily into Ulquiorra. He squeezed his throat. "Don't move, Ichigo." Ichigo whimpered. It was unbearable. Ulquiorra was so hot, dominating his body like that. Ichigo wanted to fuck him hard, but he obeyed, and didn't move. It was agonizing. 

Ulquiorra could feel Ichigo throbbing inside him, his body squirming beneath him, eager to explode. He just sat, with Ichigo inside him, his hand on Ichigo's throat, waiting for him to break. 

Ichigo was panting. With each deep breath, he felt himself move a little inside Ulquiorra. He couldn't take it anymore. He thrust into him hard, gasping, it felt incredible. Ulquiorra smiled. He squeezed Ichigo's throat, and began moving up and down rapidly, feeling Ichigo swell inside him. Ichigo clenched his teeth, trying to hold his breath instead of just choking. 

"Good. You're a fast learner." Ulquiorra leaned over, squeezing Ichigo's throat tighter. Ichigo tried to thrust into him, but Ulquiorra held him down with his hips. He bit Ichigo's neck, raking his nails down his chest, drawing blood in both spots. At the same time, he let go of Ichigo's throat, letting him scream, as he pulled the string off his base, slamming himself onto Ichigo, feeling his body explode inside him. Ichigo's body went crazy. 

"Good job, Ichigo. But we're not done yet." Ulquiorra panted. Ichigo blushed. Ulquiorra got off of him, they both panted, catching their breaths. Ulquiorra watched Ichigo's chest fill with air, then push it out, desperately. He'd gone awhile without breathing. Ulquiorra wondered if it was bad for him. Then he remembered he could heal now. 

He grabbed a clothespin and pinched Ichigo's nose shut with it. Ichigo looked a bit concerned. Ulquiorra turned to face away from him, putting it in his mouth. He began licking and sucking, Ichigo grew hard again.

"Take a deep breath, Ichigo." Ulquiorra grinned. "Bite if you want me to stop." 

He shoved himself into Ichigo's mouth, and stayed there, licking and kissing Ichigo's..... 'hehem,' feeling his body twitch and convulse. He could really hold his breath for a long time. Ulquiorra was afraid Ichigo was too stubborn to bite, so he pulled out to see if he was ok. Ichigo gasped and coughed for air. Panting, he complained, "Did I tell you to stop?" Ulquiorra grinned. "I guess not. Get ready." He entered Ichigo's mouth again, and resumed sucking him off, lightly moving his hips back and forth, rubbing himself against Ichigo's tongue. It felt incredible. Ichigo moaned and started to lick Ulquiorra. His body tensed as he began to struggle for air, but he kept licking. Ulquiorra started to moan, the vibrations made Ichigo thrust into his mouth. Ulquiorra couldn't take anymore. He put three fingers in Ichigo, making him moan and thrust deep into Ulquiorra's throat. He started pounding Ichigo's throat, pinning his head to the bed. Ichigo's body writhed, the vibrations of his moans in his mouth drove Ulquiorra wild. He pushed his fingers deeper into Ichigo, making him arch his back, coming in the back of Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra pounded Ichigo's face, coming as Ichigo moaned, choking on the white stuff. Ulquiorra pulled out and Ichigo let his breath out, spewing Ulquiorra's fluids. He choked on it when he breathed back in. Ulquiorra took the clip off his nose and kissed him deeply as they both breathed hard. Ichigo was so out of breath, Ulquiorra was worried. 

"You never bit." Ulquiorra was surprised. 

"Never will." Ichigo laughed, still trying to catch his breath. His heaving chest was stunning. His arms behind his back like that really drove Ulquiorra wild. He laid his head on Ichigo's chest and listened to his heart, beating fast and hard. 

"Are you going to untie me?" Ichigo huffed. 

"Thinking about it. I like how you look right now." Ulquiorra traced the dried blood from his new bite with his fingers. 

Ichigo laughed. "Kay." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. They both were exhausted. Ulquiorra fell asleep too. 

Isshin got home late, carrying both the girls, asleep, up to their rooms. On his way back down, he decided to see how the boys were doing. He blushed at the sight. Ulquiorra passed out laying on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo sound asleep, still tied up, two new marks on his chest, that he could see. 

"Those two. They need to be careful." He said quietly to himself. He hoped they wouldn't wake up, but he didn't want Ichigo to lose circulation. Not to mention how uncomfortable it would be in the morning. He slid Ulquiorra off his chest and gently rolled Ichigo over. He started untying the string. 

"Ulquiorra, it's fine." Ichigo muttered, slowly waking up. He looked at his dad. "Hey, what're you doing?" He asked. Then he felt the strings and remembered. "Oh." He blushed. 

"This is dangerous, Ichigo. Why didn't he untie you?" Isshin was concerned. 

Blushing, Ichigo answered. "It's fine dad." 

"You two, whatever you're into, it's fine. But you gotta be more careful." Isshin was concerned. He freed Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo rubbed the red marks, surprised how deep they were. "Really, it's fine dad. Look. I heal, like, instantly." Ichigo showed the red marks disappearing. 

"That doesn't give anyone a free pass to hurt you." Isshin frowned. 

"Dad, stop trying to put things on Ulquiorra. It's Grimmjow's fault I'm like this, not his." Ichigo yelled, surprised by how upset he was. Ulquiorra woke up. 

"Is everything ok?" He asked groggily. 

"He told me to tell him if I wanted him to stop. I never did." Ichigo blushed. 

"Oh. Ok. I understand. It's ok, calm down, Ichigo. I was just making sure you were safe." Isshin smiled. 

"I know, dad. I'm sorry. Just, stop picking on Ulquiorra. We know what we're doing." Ichigo sighed. "Mostly." He laughed, realizing he was more embarrassed than angry. 

"We got carried away. We'll be careful from now on." Ulquiorra apologized. Also embarrassed. 

"Good, otherwise I'll have to ban all forms of string from this house." Isshin teased, going to bed. 

"Shut up!" Ichigo turned red. 

Ulquiorra laid back down on Ichigo's chest, pushing him to the bed. He kissed him passionately, calming him down. 

"He's right, Ichigo. We should take it more slowly. This kind of behavior isn't healthy for a kid." Ulquiorra was thinking about Ichigo's future. "We have our whole lives to work up to that other stuff." Ulquiorra liked that thought. 

"Yeah, you're right. I don't need that stuff to enjoy your body. But, maybe on special occasions?" Ichigo laughed. 

"Sure." Ulquiorra laughed back. 

"Good plan! I approve!" Isshin ran to his room laughing. 

"Ugh, Dad!" Ichigo yelled under his breath. Ulquiorra laughed.


	13. Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin decides that Ichigo and Ulquiorra need a bit of a "honeymoon," so to speak, to get their newfound lust out of their systems and figure out their relationship. He can't keep sending the girls away to protect them from Ichigo's episodes, and their, ahem, 'sessions.'

"Well." Ichigo said. "That was embarrassing. 

"It wasn't that bad. Your dad's pretty cool." Ulquiorra laughed. Ichigo was blushing, and it was cute. 

"It's not just him. Is it bad to like that kind of stuff?" Ichigo blushed harder. "Am I weird?" He asked. 

"I honestly don't know. I'm not from here, remember. Or at least, not since a looooong time ago. Maybe we should ask your dad?" Ulquiorra suggested. 

"What!? No!? He knows enough already. Too much, in fact." Ichigo was red. 

"Exactly. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you straighten out these feelings." Ulquiorra made sense. 

"How did this happen to me? I used to be absolutely innocent and boring. Now I feel dirty, and dangerous." Ichigo sighed. 

"Well, you're certainly that." Ulquiorra teased. "But seriously, it's not like you asked for this. We've just gotta deal with what we've got. If you're too shy, I'll ask him." Ulquiorra offered. 

"I'll think about it. Let's just get back to bed." Ichigo curled back up in Ulquiorra's arms. They drifted off. 

"Hey! Sleepy heads! Breakfast is ready!" He poked his head in. "Awe, cute!" They were snuggled up tight and still sleeping. "Ok, 5 more minutes." He left. 

Ulquiorra thrust into Ichigo again, covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. "That was close." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. He nipped his neck lightly and thrust hard a few more times, and they both came, trying hard not to be heard. Ulquiorra let go of Ichigo's mouth and laid back, panting. 

"Getting almost caught is surprisingly hot." Ulquiorra laughed. Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Shut up!" Ichigo laughed. "Geez, and my dad thinks I'm the pervert." Ichigo rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you are." Ulquiorra teased. 

"Trust me, you both are. Now come eat!" Isshin yelled as he walked past the door. 

"Quit eavesdropping!" Ichigo yelled back. Ulquiorra continued to laugh. 

"This is going to be interesting." Ulquiorra chuckled.

"We should probably shower first." Ichigo felt kind of gross. 'And do laundry.' He thought about his sheets. 

"You're right!" Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo out of bed and kissed him all the way to the bathroom, stripping him and undressing himself. Ichigo tried not to trip or run into anything. 

"My family's waiting." Ichigo panted.

"We'll be quick." Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, reaching behind him to start the shower. Ulquiorra stepped in and pulled Ichigo to him, as he stepped in after. They kissed under the running water. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hips and turned him around, holding him against his body. Ulquiorra leaned his head back as Ichigo ran his hands over his skin. It was hard, and icy, making the water cold. Ichigo kissed him from his neck, down his shoulder, while his hands pulled his hips back against himself. Ulquiorra groaned, grabbing Ichigo's wrists, and pulled his hands together at his hips. Ichigo grabbed him, and started to move his hand, holding his waist with the other, Ulquiorra put his hands behind him around Ichigo's neck as they kissed. Ichigo pushed against him from behind, kissing him hard. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's wrists again, and turned around. He grabbed Ichigo's waist and turned him around, holding him at the hip, he bent Ichigo over, and held one wrist behind his back. He held Ichigo's other hand and placed it against the shower wall. He thrust himself into Ichigo, causing him to moan. He stayed there, letting Ichigo pant, feeling him throb inside him. 

"Do you like this?" Ulquiorra already knew the answer. Ichigo didn't respond. Ulquiorra pushed into him harder. "Answer me." He sounded fake angry. Ichigo's legs shook, as he panted. "Yes. I do." Ulquiorra slowly pulled almost all the way out. Ichigo moaned quietly the whole time. Ulquiorra slowly pushed back in, not stopping until he couldn't go any deeper. Ichigo's breath hitched. Ulquiorra let go of his wrists and pushed him against the wall, so Ichigo was bracing himself with his left hand, and his right forearm was against the wall where he could rest his forehead on it. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips and thrust hard into him. Ichigo gasped. Ulquiorra stayed there and lightly traced Ichigo's muscles and his shoulder blades. He traced the scratches and bite marks. Leaning against his back, he pushed further into him. Ichigo's body twitched. Ulquiorra ran his hands over Ichigo's chest, massaging him, working his way down. Ichigo's breathing quickened, his legs shook. Ulquiorra loved doing this to him. Ichigo gasped as he reached his destination. He grabbed it, and slowly stroked it. Ichigo's fists clenched, his body tensed. Ulquiorra felt it, and slowly moved himself in and out of Ichigo, while moving his hands slowly. Ichigo kind of growled, unable to bear it. He wanted Ulquiorra to fuck him, he wanted to come. But he also wanted to see where this was going. Ichigo's heart raced and his body got hot. He pushed himself back onto Ulquiorra. 

"What's taking so long?" Isshin was at the door. 

Ichigo turned red. "Uh, I'm showering." Ichigo said his voice shaky. 

"Food's getting cold." Isshin replied. "Where's Ulquiorra?" He asked. 

Ulquiorra started pulling out, slowly. Ichigo gasped. "Um....."   
Ulquiorra slowly pushed back into him as he tried to answer his dad. 

"He in there too?" Isshin already knew. 

"N-no." Ichigo could barely get out as Ulquiorra slid himself into him slowly, over and over, nibbling his neck and his ear. 

"You two hurry up!" Isshin laughed to himself. 

With that, Ulquiorra stopped, and grabbed Ichigo's throat with his free hand, squeezing just a little harder than usual. He squeezed what was in his other hand, feeling Ichigo's body tense. He was close to coming. Ulquiorra pulled slowly out, Ichigo's body writhed, his chest heaved, trying to breathe. Ulquiorra slammed into Ichigo, sending an explosion through his body. Ulquiorra squeezed Ichigo's throat, choking back the screams as he came. He continued pounding Ichigo, holding his waist in place. When Ichigo was finished coming, Ulquiorra let go of his throat, releasing a flood of coughs and groans. 

"Fuck, Ulquiorra." Ichigo gasped, shaking. 

The desperate sound in his voice, saying his name, sent Ulquiorra over the edge. He dug his nails into Ichigo's chest, trying hard to keep himself from pulling down and drawing blood. He bit the back of Ichigo's neck, making him moan, he felt Ichigo tense around him as he pounded into him hard several times. Ichigo braced himself as Ulquiorra slammed into him, coming inside. Ichigo panted, trying to hold himself up as Ulquiorra relaxed against him, still inside. Ulquiorra groaned, squeezing Ichigo tight in kind of a hug, before letting go and pulling out, making Ichigo moan. Still panting, Ichigo took a moment to savor the tingles still echoing through his body. Ulquiorra put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You ok?" He asked, wondering why he wasn't moving. 

"Yeah." Ichigo chuckled quietly, out of breath. "I'm great." He turned around and kissed Ulquiorra, pulling him against his chest. "That was really great." Ichigo was happy to have enjoyed himself so much without any rope or chain or real pain. Maybe he wasn't totally weird? 

"Yeah, it was." Ulquiorra smiled and kissed him back. 

They finally made it downstairs. Isshin was reading the magazine at the table. Karin and Yuzu were gone. Ichigo felt bad. 

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked sheepishly. 

"They went to the park. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. But we do need to talk. You're a bit old for this talk, which is largely my fault. But in my defense, it never really 'came up' before!" Isshin burst into laughter at his own joke. Ichigo looked shocked, but then he joined his dad, laughing too. 

"Haahaaa, ok, that was a good one, dad." Ichigo chuckled. 

"Haha, thanks." The compliment meant a lot to him. It was hard to make Ichigo laugh like that. 

"I don't get it." Ulquiorra was perplexed. 

"I'll, explain it later." Ichigo chuckled again. 

"So, son. This is going to be tricky. I don't know a lot about the particulars of what you guys do, but I do think I have some wisdom that could still help." Isshin was a bit nervous, but with all the craziness lately, it was all becoming a little bit less weird to him. 

"Um. Dad. I do have something I'm curious about." Ichigo looked embarrassed, but troubled too. 

"The bondage thing? I wanted to talk about that too. You can be honest with me. I'm here to help." Isshin smiled, hiding his own embarrassment. He was ready, he thought. He'd been researching that kind of activity and the culture around it. Especially between men. It wasn't easy for him. He didn't have a problem with it, it just wasn't his thing. 

"I guess I mostly want to know, am I weird? Like, am I messed up?" Ichigo was afraid to hear the answer. 

"Well, honestly, I can't really say for sure. I don't think so. I can tell you that from what I read, it's actually pretty common. Different people like different things to varying degrees." Isshin began. 

"It's not just being tied up. It's pain. And being choked. I like it. A lot. It kind of scares me. Is there something wrong with me?" Ichigo was really nervous, but he really wanted to know. 

"From what I can gather, a lot of people are like that. After what you went through, it's kind of surprising, but I guess it also kind of makes sense. I would have thought that kind of thing would scare you. But if you have the power now to feel good from it with someone you love, as long as you're safe and responsible, and consensual, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. If something changes though, or if either of you ever has any questions or worries, you can talk to me. Judgement free. I know you're trying to find your way through tough and unusual circumstances, and I want to help you be safe and be ok."  
Isshin wanted them to feel comfortable talking to him. 

"Another thing, though, is you guys need to figure out how to control yourselves a little bit better." Isshin laughed, feeling awkward now. "I understand your excitement, but your sisters don't. Be more discreet, and maybe a little less, often." Isshin blushed. 

Ichigo turned red. "It's his fault! He wants you to think I'm the pervert!" Ichigo pointed at Ulquiorra.

"No, it's quite obvious who the pervert here is." Ulquiorra smiled calmly. 

"Like I said before, you're both pretty sick." Isshin laughed. "I can't really blame you though, after everything. You've experienced things nobody should ever have to experience, much less a kid. It awakened something that might otherwise have never been revealed. All you can do is learn to live with it responsibly. Maybe you two need like, a honeymoon, to get it out of your system! That sounds like a better plan than sending Karin and Yuzu away all the time. How about a hotel? Or if you need longer, maybe an apartment?" Isshin really wanted to help them adjust in a healthy way. He knew handling things wrong and suppressing things instead of dealing with it could lead to resentment, and ultimately, down a dark path. He wanted them to stay happy and carefree as long as possible. 

"It's settled then!" Isshin smiled. 

Ichigo felt like his dad just sold him to Ulquiorra as a sex slave. And he was kind of excited.


	14. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin found them an apartment, and got them a car. He leaves them to their own devices. What he doesn't know, is that Kisuke decked out the basement, just for them 😉 On Ulquiorra's request.

"Dad, don't you think this is a little, weird?" Ichigo was embarrassed. 

"You two need your privacy. It's the least I can do. Just be sure to come visit often! And focus on getting better." Isshin hugged them, squeezing them hard. He let go and handed Ulquiorra the keys to the apartment and the car keys. He'd taken some time to teach Ulquiorra how to drive, and set his cellphone up. 

He got an apartment for them for a month, and they were to take good care of it until the new renters were ready to move in. Isshin knew they needed time and space to figure things out, and they were still close by. But they were also just far away enough from everything that 'being loud' wasn't really a concern. 

"Why do I feel like my dad just pimped me out?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on the couch. 

"Well, he paid for everything, so he's apparently not a very good pimp." Ulquiorra laughed. Ichigo chuckled. 

"Don't feel bad, this is about a lot more than sex. Though, that is pretty much the main thing here." Ulquiorra teased, sitting next to Ichigo. The tension was palpable. 

"I gotta admit, it is nice to not have to worry about anyone seeing or hearing anything." Ichigo sighed absent mindedly. 

"You got that right." Ulquiorra grinned. 

"We just got here!" Ichigo laughed and got up to check the place out. Ulquiorra followed. 

It was a small apartment, but clean and modern. Ichigo liked it. 

"You're weirding me out, Ulquiorra. Why are you being creepy?" Ichigo turned around and found himself nose to nose with him. 

Ulquiorra laughed. "I'm just excited." 

Ichigo was really creeped out now. "About?" 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him to a door. 

"What's in there?" Ichigo was curious. 

"It's a surprise." Ulquiorra cuffed Ichigo's hands behind his back and put a blindfold on him. 

"Um." Ichigo was a bit nervous, but also a little curious and excited. 

Ulquiorra opened the door and led Ichigo inside, locking it behind him. He left Ichigo standing there and came back a minute later with something sharp. He'd made sure Ichigo wore a shirt he didn't care about. He lightly ran the blade down Ichigo's chest over his shirt. Ichigo shivered. Ulquiorra carefully cut the shirt off of him, exposing his bitten chest, which heaved with his now heavy breathing. 

Ulquiorra pressed the blade gently against Ichigo's lips. He carefully pressed harder until Ichigo moaned, a tiny drop of blood trickling down his chin. Ulquiorra licked it up, into a kiss. Ichigo trembled. 

Ulquiorra pressed the blade against his throat, and began to undo his belt, then his pants. Ichigo's breathing picked up. His pants hit the ground. Still pressing the blade to his throat, Ulquiorra ran his fingertips over Ichigo's skin, tracing his muscles and contours. Ichigo shivered, goosebumps raising on his skin. He gulped, which moved the blade. Ulquiorra kissed him again, licking the inside of his mouth. Ichigo moaned as Ulquiorra pressed the blade into his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. Ulquiorra broke the kiss and licked the trickle of blood up to the cut and sucked on it, leaving a red mark. Ichigo's breathing deepened, and he grunted. Ulquiorra kissed him again, deeply, leaving the taste of blood in his mouth. 

Ulquiorra took the blindfold off. Ichigo looked at him and smiled. He looked around the room they were in. There were chains, poles, whips, cuffs, beams, ropes, tables, and a bed. He gasped. 

"What the hell? How did this happen? Does my dad know about this?" Ichigo blushed. 

"No. It's just the basement. I had help." He grinned. 

"Really? Who?" Ichigo was embarrassed. 

"I'm sure you can figure it out." 

"Kisuke?" Ichigo blushed. 

"Of course." Ulquiorra laughed. He put the blindfold back on. He lead Ichigo to a wall and uncuffed his hands. He put his wrists in two leather bands attached to a chain. He turned a wheel, pulling Ichigo's hands above his head until he was on his tiptoes. He grabbed a whip and touched it to Ichigo's chest, so he could feel what it was. Ulquiorra hoped this would work. He slapped the whip across Ichigo's waist, making him scream and pant. He struck across his chest, making him scream again, and his body shook. 

Ulquiorra didn't actually want to do this to him. But Kisuke thought it could work. 

He whipped Ichigo several times quickly. It didn't seem to be working. Ichigo was breathing hard, shaking. 'That's it.' Ulquiorra thought. He grabbed one of the collars and put it around his neck and tightened it slowly. Ichigo got the hint, and a little bit frightened, he took in a deep breath. Ulquiorra tightened it to where he couldn't breath. He backed away and continued whipping Ichigo. He moaned and grunted under the collar, but tried hard to withstand the pain. Blood trickled from where the ends of the whip cracked against his skin. His body tensed as it ran out of air. 

Ulquiorra could see his body convulsing. He quickly took the collar off, Ichigo gasped desperately for air, breathing hard. 

Ichigo was grunting and groaning. 

Grimmjow dropped him on the ground, covered with bleeding welts. He knelt between Ichigo's legs, holding them down by the chain connecting his ankles. He gripped Ichigo's throat. "This is going to be fun." Ichigo screamed silently under Grimmjow's grasp. 

"No, Grimmjow." He panted. Ulquiorra took the blindfold off and let Ichigo down. He sat on his knees, shaking, panting. Ulquiorra knelt before him.

"Ichigo." He kissed him. "I'm right here."

Ichigo moaned. "Ul-qui-orrra." 

Grimmjow dragged him over to Ulquiorra and told him to "get him ready" so he wouldn't get all bloody right away." Ichigo was scared. But Ulquiorra was incredibly gentle. 

Ulquiorra removed the leather bands and cuffed his hands behind him, and kissed him passionately. He ran his fingers over the welts, making Ichigo flinch. He stood Ichigo up, turned him, and pushed him so he was bent over the table. He cuffed his ankles to the legs, and strapped his neck into a collar that was chained to the table. Leaning over him, he whispered in his ear. "Forgive me, Ichigo." 

Memory: Ulquiorra cuffed Ichigo's hands behind his back and leaned over him, putting his fingers in his mouth, he pulled his head back and kissed him. Ichigo moaned in response. With his free hand, he pressed against the entrance, making Ichigo's body tense and his breath catch. He let go of Ichigo's mouth, and knelt behind him. He spread Ichigo's behind with his hands, and licked. Ichigo gasped. 

"No, Ulquiorra." He groaned, his breathing quickened. 

Present: Ulquiorra stuck his tongue in and moved around, making Ichigo groan loudly. He tightened, trying to push his tongue out. Ulquiorra continued flicking his tongue in and moving it around, feeling Ichigo's body writhe. He stopped, and stood. He put his fingers in Ichigo's mouth, getting them wet. Ichigo drooled as Ulquiorra kissed his open mouth filled with his fingers. He removed them and put them on the entrance, slipping one and then two inside. Ichigo's back arched and he moaned loudly. Ulquiorra grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, slipping in a third finger, he pushed as far in as he could. Ichigo was moaning loudly, panting. His body tingled. Ulquiorra leaned over him, whispering in his ear as he removed his fingers. "You're mine." He entered, pushing all the way in. Ichigo screamed and his body tensed. He looked back at Ulquiorra, his face hot, looking confused.

Ulquiorra touched his hot cheek, cooling it. 

"You're finally back." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed, shakily. 

Ulquiorra pulled out slowly. Ichigo gasped. Ulquiorra unchained his feet and his neck but left his hands cuffed behind him. He stood Ichigo up and turned him around and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. But it worked." Ulquiorra apologized. 

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was confused. 

"Kisuke thought maybe if I work you through each memory, but slowly turn it into my own, I can pull you out of it. He said once you deal with it, that memory shouldn't come back again." 

"Oh. So that's what this is for?" Ichigo looked again at the room. 

"Well, that's not all it's for." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Oh." Ichigo smiled back.


	15. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra get it on in the new apartment. It gets intense. Then, an uninvited guest shows up.

Ulquiorra took Ichigo to the bed, which surprised him. 

"I want to have fun. But I don't want to fuck you up." Ulquiorra grinned. 

"Maybe I want you to." Ichigo grinned back. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed it, pushing him back, and making him sit on the bed. He pushed him down onto his back and let go. Ichigo coughed, his face got red and hot. 

"Yeah, like that." Ichigo whispered heavily.

Ulquiorra's heart fluttered. He thought Ichigo was incredibly hot. And a bit scary. He kissed him roughly and bit his lip hard, making it bleed. 

Ichigo blushed and moaned. Ulquiorra turned him over, and pulled his waist up. He slammed into him, making him scream, his body tensed and he huffed into the pillow. 

"Shit, Ulquiorra," he panted, "You're usually a lot gentler." 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled it as he thrust hard into Ichigo repeatedly, loving the sounds of his moans wavering with each movement. He grabbed Ichigo's throat and slowly scratched down his back, ramming into him hard and steady.

Ichigo's body was on fire. He was used to Ulquiorra being slow and gentle. It hurt. But it felt so good. His face was hot and his body tingled, aching for more. He pushed himself back into Ulquiorra's thrust, causing him to reach deeper. Ichigo groaned loudly from the incredible feeling, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's waist and held himself deep inside him, panting. He'd never felt anything like this. He found Ichigo so hot he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and turned Ichigo back around and entered him again, grabbing his throat and squeezing. He kissed Ichigo and slowly and deeply fucked him, making his body go crazy. Ichigo moaned longingly, gasping. Ulquiorra broke the kiss.

"Ichigo." He moaned, pushing himself into him slowly.

"Fuck." Ichigo gasped, tensing. "Fuck me." 

Ulquiorra kissed him roughly and pushed on his throat until he couldn't breathe. Ichigo got tight, his legs wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist and he pulled him into himself. 

Ulquiorra grunted and thrust into Ichigo hard, then quickly started to pound him, not letting him breathe. Ulquiorra panted in his ear as if to rub in the fact that he was fucking him and he could breathe freely. 

Ichigo thought it was incredibly hot. His mind melted as he came, clutching the sheets and moaning under Ulquiorra's hand. 

Ulquiorra felt Ichigo clench as his body tensed while he came. Ulquiorra squeezed Ichigo's throat tighter and rammed into him faster and harder, losing control. He came. Pumping into him several more times, he finally let go of Ichigo's throat. He collapsed on his chest, panting. He noticed Ichigo wasn't though. 'Shit.' 

He looked up and Ichigo was out. His throat was bruised and red. Ulquiorra kissed him, healing him. 

Ichigo gasped, waking up. He turned away from Ulquiorra so he wouldn't cough in his face. 

"Ulquiorra." He huffed, breathing rapidly. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Ulquiorra was worried. 

"That was incredible!" Ichigo was breathless. "Really incredible." He blushed. 

"How can you like that?" Ulquiorra wasn't judging, he was just concerned. 

"I don't know. But I do. And I trust you. I didn't like it when he did it. But I love it when you do it. I really don't know why. Don't feel bad. I can heal, remember. Don't you....... like doing it? Seemed like you did." Ichigo could feel that he did. 

"Yes. Actually, I really like seeing your reactions." That made Ichigo blush. 

"I think it's because of the bond. We can feel eachother's emotions so we know what feels good and when it's going too far. That's why I trust you." Ichigo thought out loud. 

"That makes sense." Ulquiorra kissed him. "Turn over." 

"Already?" Ichigo blushed. 

"Your hands." Ulquiorra laughed. "Did you learn nothing from your dad?" 

"Don't talk about him right now." Ichigo laughed. 

Ulquiorra took the cuffs off. Ichigo faced him and wrapped his arms around him. They kissed, and they slept. 

Ichigo woke up, shivering. Ulquiorra was still asleep. Ichigo was thirsty, so he carefully got up and wrapped a blanket around himself. He went to the kitchen and got some water. He came back to the "basement," and froze. He dropped his water, glass shattering at his feet. 

Ulquiorra hung by his throat from the hand gripping it. 

"Aizen." Ichigo growled. "Let him go." 

"I will. He betrayed the Espada. He helped kill Grimmjow. He left. And I find him here. With you." Aizen was cold. 

"What does any of that matter to you? You betrayed and used all of them, and failed." Ichigo was pissed. 

"They don't see it that way." Aizen grinned smugly. 

"How did you get out of containment?" Ichigo asked, fuming. 

"I know people who know people." Aizen laughed. "And I know you." 

He dropped Ulquiorra, leaving him gasping on the floor. He approached Ichigo. 

"I know you." He poked Ichigo's chest. "You're how I hurt him." Aizen glanced back at Ulquiorra. He grabbed Ichigo's throat and pushed him backwards against the wall. 

Lifting him with one hand around his neck, he pushed himself against Ichigo, wrapping his legs around his own waist. Ichigo tried pushing his shoulders away, but it did nothing. He pushed all the way into Ichigo. Ichigo groaned and clenched his teeth, gripping Aizen's shoulders. 

"Stop it, Aizen!" Ulquiorra yelled. 

"Move and I kill him." Aizen replied calmly, thrusting into Ichigo, pinning him to the wall. Ichigo tried to remove Aizen's hand from his throat, but he was like a statue. Nothing affected him. 

Aizen squeezed tighter, so Ichigo couldn't breath. He pressed himself against Ichigo's chest, pushing himself deep inside him. 

"Mmm. It's easy to see why he likes you so much." Aizen whispered in his ear. Pinning him tightly to the wall, he slowly pulled out, Ichigo grunted. He slowly pushed all they way back in. Ichigo moaned. 

He kissed Ichigo briefly and roughly and began pounding him violently, not stopping when Ichigo passed out. Groaning, he finally came, dropping him where he was. He faced Ulquiorra and approached him. 

"Oh, don't cry, Ulquiorra. He's not dead." He knelt down and held Ulquiorra's chin. 

"From now on, he's mine, whenever I feel like it. If you object, it'll be his death. I won't stop just because he's dead, though." Aizen chuckled. He left without another word. 

Ulquiorra went to Ichigo, grabbing his hand. "Ichigo, are you ok? Wake up!" Ulquiorra was healing him as quickly as he could. 

"Ul-qui-orra." He coughed. "What happened?"

"Aizen." Ulquiorra was crying. "He said he's going to come back. Whenever he wants, and I can't stop him or he'll kill you." 

Ichigo got chills. He remembered now, being pinned against the wall, choking, and Aizen having his way with him. 

"We have to kill him." Ichigo growled, pissed. "We're going to need help." He was scared.


	16. Aizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra visit Kisuke and let him know about Aizen's reappearance. Ulquiorra is having a hard time dealing with it. He thinks Ichigo should be more upset. Ichigo was just tired of going through this kind of thing, and was trying not to dwell on it. Aizen appears again.

Ichigo got out of the shower and thought about all of his encounters with Aizen. 'There has to be a weakness. Something we missed.' 

He got dressed and found Ulquiorra in the kitchen. He sat next to him at the counter. He looked awful. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo touched his shoulder. 

"I don't know what to do. After everything, I can't keep watching this happen to you." A tear fell as he shut his eyes. 

Ichigo pulled him to himself, resting his chin on Ulquiorra's head. 

"We'll get through this. Let's go tell Kisuke. He knows the most about Aizen and the hogyoku. Come to think of it, Aizen shouldn't have it anymore. How's he so strong?" Ichigo realized. 

"It belongs to him now. He no longer needs to physically possess it." Ulquiorra sounded defeated. 

"Can't it be destroyed?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Kisuke." Ulquiorra sighed. 

"Well, let's go." Ichigo threw Ulquiorra the keys. 

Ulquiorra got up and Ichigo followed him out the door, calling on the way to make sure he'd be there. 

Kisuke greeted them at the door. "Hey, good to see you two! I'd ask how it's going, but you both look like shit." Kisuke laughed. 

"Ha, yeah. Let's get inside." Ichigo tried not to sound too upset. He was trying to be strong for Ulquiorra. 

"Sit, please! We were just starting dinner, join us!" Kisuke had set places for them. 

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Ichigo smiled, sitting. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji came from the other room. "We just came to see you, and Kisuke said you were living in an apartment, but that you were "busy" and to wait 'till tomorrow." Rukia laughed. 

"Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo was too happy to see them to blush at Rukia's joke. 

"Ichigo, how's it been!?" Renji patted him on the back in a half hug. 

"Well, everything's been pretty good, a bit rocky at times. But it's been pretty great! Until a few hours ago." His smile faded and he looked at Ulquiorra. 

"I was gonna ask what's wrong with him, but I didn't want to upset you guys." Renji replied. 

"It's ok. That's why we're here. It's..... It's Aizen." Ichigo shuddered. 

"Yeah, I felt it. He's escaped. And he went straight to you two. Why?" Kisuke had an idea, but wanted confirmation. 

"I guess he's upset with Ulquiorra for betraying the Espada." Ichigo answered. 

"That's ridiculous, he used them!" Rukia was angry. 

"He said they don't see it that way. Guess they're still loyal to him, and now they're mad at Ulquiorra, they see him as the traitor for being with me." Ichigo sighed. 

"He's using that against me now, to hurt me." Ulquiorra was angry. 

"I see. That sounds like Aizen. Geez. I'm sorry, guys." Kisuke was visibly upset. 

"He said he'll show up whenever he wants, and do whatever he wants. If I try to stop him, he'll kill Ichigo." Ulquiorra clenched his fists. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo sat next to him, grabbing his hands, trying to calm him. His anger was dark and thick. It scared Ichigo. "We'll figure this out. I'll be ok." Ichigo wanted him to calm down.

Ulquiorra felt Ichigo's fear and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. It's really hard for me. This is my fault. I can't sit by and watch this happen again. And another thing," Ulquiorra started to get angry again, "You should be more upset!" Ulquiorra was surprisingly harsh. Ichigo was shocked. 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ichigo was scared. 

"What Aizen just did to you! What he's going to do! You're acting like it's nothing!" Ulquiorra was really mad now. 

"What? Of course I'm upset, that's why I'm acting like nothing happened. I'm so tired of it. We'd just started figuring out how to deal with the memories, and now this! I'm just trying to stay strong, I don't want this to consume my life anymore." Now Ichigo was upset. 

"We need to figure out how to stop this as quickly as possible, I understand your feelings, Ulquiorra, but I'm the one this is happening to. Instead of being upset about it now, I want to end it now!" Ichigo felt bad for yelling. He knew how hard this was for Ulquiorra. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You're right." Ulquiorra cried. Ichigo hugged him. 

"It's ok." Ichigo said calmly. 

"No it's not." Ulquiorra sniffled. 

"Well, it will be." Ichigo replied. 

"I hope so." Ulquiorra sighed. 

"We'll help. We'll do everything we can." Kisuke added, Rukia and Renji agreed. 

"Maybe you guys should stay here. It might make it more difficult for Aizen to get to you." Kisuke suggested. 

"Thanks, but I think we all know nothing will stop him. And if he showed up here, he'd just do it in front of you." Ichigo looked down. 

"Yeah you're probably right. Unfortunately." Kisuke concurred. "So it is that kind of thing again." Kisuke sighed sadly.

Ichigo just sighed, looking down. 

"Well, if that's the case, let's eat. I'm sure we have a lot to figure out. Everyone, sit down and calm down, and let's think this through rationally." Kisuke ordered. 

Everyone did so, agreeing. 

"How did he get out and where is the hogyoku?" Ichigo started the conversation off. 

"I don't know." Kisuke answered. 

"Well, can the hogyoku be destroyed?" Ichigo continued. 

"Yes, I think so. But first we'd have to find it. I also don't know for sure if that would have any affect on Aizen." Kisuke was sorry to inform him. 

"Well, this isn't going to be easy. It sure wasn't the first time. But there's gotta be something." Ichigo stated. 

"I can tell you that the hogyoku should be easy to find. That's a start. You can leave that to me and Yoruichi." Kisuke smiled. 

"In the meantime, I do have a couple of other ideas, but they need some testing. I'm really sorry, but I don't have any good solutions for keeping him away from you." He sighed. 

"Yeah. I was afraid of that. But anything is better than nothing." Ichigo felt Ulquiorra's anger flare again. 

"Thanks for dinner. I think we should go. Ulquiorra isn't very happy." Ichigo hoped his jab would get a reaction. It didn't. He got up and pulled Ulquiorra along.

"Bye, everyone. I hope I see you again soon, in less than dire circumstances." Ichigo laughed. He turned to Ulquiorra. "Maybe I should drive?" 

Ulquiorra threw him the keys and got in the passenger side. He didn't say anything the whole way home. Ichigo was worried. They got home and went inside, sure to lock the door. Ulquiorra searched the entire apartment, making sure Aizen wasn't already there. He wasn't. 

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Ichigo looked at him. 

"Yes." Ulquiorra was calm, but angry. 

"Um. You wanna start?" Ichigo was nervous. 

"Ichigo, I don't understand. How are you so calm?" Ulquiorra was gritting his teeth. Ichigo finally realized why he was mad. 

"Ulquiorra, you think...... I...... liked it?" Ichigo was hurt. 

Ulquiorra could tell by his emotions and his reaction that he was wrong. But he was still angry. 

"Well, why aren't you angry!?" Ulquiorra was frustrated now. "Don't you care about yourself!? You should!"

"Of course I do. But it just seems pointless to me. It always has. My suffering doesn't get to me, as long as others don't suffer. Physical pain has never really bothered me. Don't think I don't care, it's just in my nature to be strong for others. I'd rather take the beating than watch someone else take it." Ichigo explained. 

"Now you know how I feel." Ulquiorra cried. 

"Oh." Ichigo understood now. 

"Maybe I should go back. Maybe Aizen would leave you alone then." Ulquiorra cried harder. 

"Of course not!" Ichigo was really upset by the thought of Ulquiorra leaving.

"Ha, that won't change anything. Nothing will." Aizen appeared. 

"I've decided what I want. You both stay here with eachother. If you leave, Ulquiorra, that won't stop me. I'll just bring Ichigo to Las Noches and make you watch there. Your choice." 

He was gone. Ichigo was relieved. He didn't get attacked, and Ulquiorra wasn't leaving. 

"I wouldn't have let you leave anyway. I know it's hard for you, but this is nothing compared to the thought of losing you. I'd rather die!" Ichigo's throat tightened at the thought. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him into a hug. "Ok, Ichigo. I won't leave. I'll stay here, and I'll be strong for you." He kissed Ichigo, wiping his tears away. 

"If we survived the first time, we can get through this." Ichigo reassured himself, as much as Ulquiorra. 

"Yes. We can." Ulquiorra smiled.


	17. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra and Ichigo decide to fix the fact that Aizen was the last person to fuck Ichigo. When they finish, they find that Aizen had watched the whole thing. He was back, but only to talk. He wanted an explanation. How had they fallen in love, and why? What will Aizen do with the information?

Ichigo woke up suddenly, panting. He was having a dream about all the times he'd faced Aizen, but each one ended with him being pushed against a wall and ravished by him. Ulquiorra woke up too. 

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra was worried. 

"Bad dream." Ichigo sighed. 

Ulquiorra leaned against him, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry." 

"I don't like it." Ichigo said shyly.

"What?" Ulquiorra was a bit confused. 

"That right now, you're not the last person I was with. And I don't like not knowing when he's going to show up again. What if he were to show up while we were....." Ichigo blushed. 

"It's hard to believe that you're so shy after everything, and knowing what you're into." Ulquiorra smiled, teasing. 

"If you want, we can be quick. If you don't want to, I understand. I don't like him being the last person either, but I don't like feeling like you're being used as an object. I care more about how you actually feel." Ulquiorra wanted whatever would help Ichigo the most. 

"I, I do.....want to. But, I'm afraid." Ichigo sighed. 

"I'll start, and if you want me to stop, I will." Ulquiorra grabbed him and kissed him. 

Ichigo kissed him back. He felt mixed emotions. He wanted so badly to continue but he kept expecting Aizen to show up at any second. 

"Focus on me, Ichigo." Ulquiorra grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. He entered Ichigo. 

Ichigo moaned loudly, surprised. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized what Ulquiorra was doing. 

Ulquiorra hugged Ichigo, just sitting there, still inside him. Ichigo breathed hard, and hugged him back. Ulquiorra let go of him and kissed him as he began to thrust slowly. 

Ichigo held Ulquiorra's waist, feeling his muscles flex as he moved inside him. He moaned softly, his body catching fire. He couldn't stand Ulquiorra's slow movements, they made his body go crazy with want and anticipation. Ulquiorra continued pulling out slooooowly, stopping, and pushing himself back in slowly, aaaallllll the way in. Ichigo breathed hard, unable to take it anymore.

"Come on, Ulquiorra." Ichigo panted, gasping. "Hurry up and fuck me." He blushed.

Ulquiorra picked up the pace a little, and used more force, but was still moving pretty slow. He put his hands on Ichigo's chest and thrust into him hard, staying there, and dug his nails in. Ichigo groaned, tensing his body. Ulquiorra could tell he was close. He pulled slowly out, dragging his nails down his chest. Without stopping, he began pounding Ichigo hard and fast. 

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's waist and squeezed as they came. Ichigo moaned loudly, and Ulquiorra quieted him with a deep kiss. He pulled out and lay on Ichigo's chest, listening to his lungs working to get enough air, his heart pounding. He smiled. 'I do this to him.' Ulquiorra thought to himself. 

"Very nice." Aizen had been there for all of it. 

Ichigo just laid back, frustrated. Ulquiorra stayed laying on his chest, angry and protective. He didn't want to let Aizen have him. But he believed him when he said he'd kill Ichigo. 

"You don't have to look so happy to see me." Aizen laughed. 

"We're not." Ichigo growled without moving. 

"I know. Come here." Aizen grinned. 

"Who, me?" Ichigo stalled with sarcasm. 

"Now." Aizen was not amused. 

Ichigo sighed and gently moved Ulquiorra so he could sit up. 

Sighing again he stood and walked over to Aizen, avoiding his eyes.

"I want both of you to come to your little "dungeon" with me. Put some clothes on, both of you. I'll be waiting." He left their bedroom. 

"That's weird." Ichigo was relieved and terrified. 

"It's not good, I can tell you that." Ulquiorra got dressed. "Here." He threw Ichigo some clothes, as he'd been too lost in thought to move. He didn't catch them. Ulquiorra walked over and picked them up. He pulled the shirt over Ichigo's head and kissed him. "I love you." He whispered seriously. 

"I love you too." Ichigo snapped out of it. 

"But you gotta put your pants on yourself." Ulquiorra chuckled, kind of sadly. "Come on. If there were ever a guy you didn't want to piss off, it is this guy." Ulquiorra took Ichigo's hand, and lead him to his attacker. 

"Took you long enough." Aizen glared. "Stand in front of me, both of you." 

Ichigo was shaking. 'Is he going to involve Ulquiorra too this time?' The thought pissed him off. 

"I just want to talk. I want to know what happened while I was gone." Aizen grinned. 

"Why? Like what? Why ask us?" Ichigo was blown away and confused. And relieved. But still apprehensive.

"I want to know how "this" happened." Pointing to them. 

"Why?" Ichigo was even more confused. 

"If you answer one more question with a question, story time is over and the clothes come off. If you tell me what I want to know, clothes stay on and I leave. For now." Aizen grinned. 

"Ok. I'll tell you. It was Grimmjow." Ichigo blurted out. 

"Yes, he's dead now. I've been told you two fought, and you won, and Ulquiorra left with you and hasn't been back. But what happened before the fight? Nobody knows that. Why are you two together?" Aizen didn't like not knowing things. 

"Grimmjow pretty much kidnapped me and beat the shit out of me and did really messed up things to me and made Ulquiorra help."

"Grimmjow, hah." Aizen laughed. "That devilish miscreant."

Ichigo glared. Though he wasn't surprised by Aizen's less than sympathetic reaction. He continued.

"Somehow or another, we just kinda, fell in love, I guess. Grimmjow had lost it and was out of control. When he was done with me, he wanted a fight. So I fought him and won. I stayed to help bury him. I came home and Ulquiorra came with to help me recover from the flashbacks. That's about it, I think." Ichigo answered, hoping Aizen didn't know more than he'd let on. How could he though? 

"I see. I've been told your friends were there as well." Aizen added. 

"Yeah, they came looking for me. They found me. But they couldn't do anything. Grimmjow just made them watch." Ichigo blushed. 

"Ok. I saw earlier that you two really do love eachother. I thought Ulquiorra didn't have emotions." Aizen was intrigued. 

"I do. I just don't show them. Until Grimmjow made me do those things with Ichigo. I believe we're some kind of "soulmates." Ichigo awakened my, humanity, I guess you could call it." Ulquiorra didn't like offering up this information. But he hoped Aizen knew nothing about their bond and Iyashino seishin.

"Thank you for your honesty. I'll be seeing you soon." Aizen left. 

Ichigo fell to his knees. Sitting back on his heels, he sighed in relief. 

"What was that." Ichigo was perplexed. 

"It can't be good." Ulquiorra knew better than to say anything out loud. Trying to get the hint across to Ichigo without making it obvious, he wondered out loud, "How is he getting in and out of here without opening any doors? It's like he teleports or something. It's unnerving. He could be here all the time and we wouldn't even know it. We didn't notice all three times so far. How do we know he even left?" Ulquiorra was genuinely disturbed. Though he doubted Aizen actually had the time or inclination to stick around and spy on them. 

Ichigo got the hint. He knew it was advantageous for them that Aizen not know about their bond and shared power, but it would be really bad if they got caught hiding it from him. That meant they had to be extremely careful, and Ichigo wouldn't be able to heal freely. 

"I wonder what he's up to." Ichigo stared at nothing. 

"Let's take this reprieve and rest, Ichigo." Ulquiorra just wanted to hold him, and appreciate him and the fact that he was ok for another night.

"Ok." Ichigo smiled at him. They went back to bed and slept.


	18. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen shows up and completely owns and degrades Ichigo. Ichigo is completely defeated, and Kisuke shows up to try to convince them to stay at his house. Ulquiorra feels helpless, and wants nothing more than to make this end.

Ichigo woke up first. He laid and watched Ulquiorra sleep, grateful for him. And terrified of losing him. 

"You two are so cute. It's kinda creepy to watch someone sleep though." Aizen laughed. 

"Look who's talking. How long were you watching us?" Ichigo didn't look away from Ulquiorra. 

"Come on. Let him sleep." Aizen ordered. 

Reluctantly, Ichigo carefully got out of bed and followed Aizen. They went to the kitchen. Aizen faced Ichigo. 

"Stay there. If you don't cooperate, I'll make you watch while I do this to your boyfriend, instead." Aizen smiled. 

"Strip." 

Shakily, Ichigo removed his clothes. Aizen kicked them away. 

He stepped forward and pressed his body against Ichigo's and kissed him sensually. Ichigo stood still. 

"I said to cooperate. Kiss me." He ordered. 

"It doesn't work like that. I love him." Ichigo glanced in Ulquiorra's direction. He felt guilty. 

"Fine." Aizen started walking to the bedroom.

"Ok, stop! I'll do it." Ichigo was shaking. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. Or I'm going to do it to him." Aizen grinned. 

"No. Do it to me. Not him." Ichigo muttered. 

"Say it like you mean it." Aizen insisted. 

"Leave Ulquiorra alone.......... and fuck me instead." Ichigo began to cry. 

Aizen walked over to him and grabbed the hair on the back of his head. "I expect active participation and full cooperation." Aizen said through gritted teeth and kissed him roughly. 

Ichigo kissed back, still crying. Reluctantly, trying to protect Ulquiorra, he wrapped his arms around Aizen. 

"Mmm. There ya go, kid. Now moan for me." He bit Ichigo's throat, noticing the bites, he figured it was his weakness. He was right. Ichigo moaned, and blushed, feeling ashamed. 

"Very good. You've been trained well." Aizen smirked. "You're covered in scars. They all from him?" 

Reluctantly, Ichigo nodded. 

"Mind if I add a few of my own?" Aizen grinned. 

Sad, Ichigo shook his head no, giving Aizen the permission he didn't actually need or want. He just wanted to degrade Ichigo as much as possible. 

"Very good." Aizen licked his lips. He turned Ichigo around and bent him over the counter. 

Ichigo almost resisted, scared, but stopped himself for Ulquiorra's sake. 

Aizen pressed himself against Ichigo's back, holding him to the counter top. He wrapped his fingers between Ichigo's and gently kissed the side of his neck, and pressed his hips into Ichigo's rear, making him moan quietly. 

"You want it, don't you." He whispered in his ear. 

Ichigo was afraid to answer, not sure if he was supposed to. 

"Well?" Aizen prompted.

Knowing he had no other choice, reluctantly, he answered. "Yes." He shut his eyes, grimacing, tears spilling out. 

"Yes, what?" Aizen was persistent. 

"Y-yes, I..... I w-want it." Ichigo cried, lying through his teeth. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hair and pushed his head against the countertop as he violently pounded him. Ichigo panted and cried, helpless. Aizen held Ichigo's wrist down on the countertop, and bit the back of his neck as he slammed into him hard. Ichigo gasped, trying to stop the tears. 

Then Ulquiorra came out of the bedroom. He stopped and stared at the horrific sight in front of him. 

"Ichigo...." Ulquiorra was faint.

Ichigo shut his eyes, waiting for it to be over. Tears hit the countertop. 

Aizen pulled Ichigo into a standing position by his hair and thrust into him hard as he came, wrapping his free arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him tight into him. Ichigo held on to the edge of the counter. 

Aizen pulled out of him and pushed him back down against the countertop and left. 

Ichigo laid there crying and panting. Ulquiorra wanted to comfort him, but he sensed Ichigo didn't want to be touched or looked at. He went back to the bed and sat on it, and cried. 

After awhile, Ichigo came in with his clothes on. He wasn't done crying, but he was done sobbing. He sat next to Ulquiorra, who was still sobbing, and hugged him. They sat there like that for a long time. Then Ichigo laid Ulquiorra down and laid next to him. He kissed him on the forehead and wiped his tears.

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love...'sniff'....you too." Ulquiorra kissed him. 

They fell asleep. 

_______________________________________

Kisuke was hard at work figuring out a permanent solution to the Aizen problem. Since he created the hogyoku, he had a few different ideas. The issue was, he didn't know if the hogyoku's physical existence mattered anymore, so finding it and destroying it might be totally useless, and they didn't have time to waste. He'd filled Yoruichi in and tasked her with finding it while he worked on other theories. She was getting ready to leave when she saw something unbelievable. 

"Kisuke. I don't think you wanna see this, but I think you should anyway." She sounded horrified. 

Kisuke had a few cameras in the apartment. In the entrance and living room and kitchen, just for safety. There weren't any in the bathroom or bedroom or basement. 

Kisuke came to see what she was talking about. Aizen had Ichigo taking his clothes off. There was no audio. Aizen started kissing him, then stopped. They talked then Aizen started to leave. Ichigo looked upset and yelled something. Then looked down and said something else. 

"He's threatening to go to Ulquiorra. He knows just how to make Ichigo cooperate. Sick bastard." Kisuke fumed. Aizen started kissing Ichigo again. Ichigo awkwardly put his arms around Aizen. They talked again. Ichigo started crying. Aizen kissed him again. Then he turned Ichigo around, grabbed his hair and pushed him onto the counter. 

"Oh my god, Ichigo." Yoruichi looked away, a tear fell down her cheek. 

Aizen held Ichigo's head and wrist down, and began, violently. Ichigo cried the whole time. 

Yoruichi glanced back, saw what was happening, and left, crying. She needed to get going and stop this as soon as possible. 

Kisuke kept watching, clenching his fists. 

Aizen was relentless. It'd been so long already. Then Ichigo looked at something. His expression got sadder. He closed his eyes. 

"Ulquiorra." Kisuke sighed sadly. 

Aizen pulled Ichigo's hair, standing him up, and finished. He pushed Ichigo back onto the counter and just left. 

Ichigo laid there like that, sobbing, for a long time. Still crying, he finally stood, shakily. He grabbed his clothes and put them on, and went towards where Ulquiorra had been. 

"Why didn't Ulquiorra go to him?" Kisuke was worried. He left to go see them. 

He didn't bother knocking. He had a key and didn't want to make them get up. He wanted to comfort them and make sure they were ok. Well, relatively speaking. 

He entered, hoping he wouldn't startle them. "Hey, it's Kisuke. I'm coming in, I don't want to scare you." 

He shut the door behind him and walked past the kitchen. They weren't in there. He shivered when he looked at the counter, remembering what just happened there. 'Poor kid.' He shook his head sadly. Ichigo's tears were still there, reflecting the sunlight from the window. 

Their bedroom door was open. He entered, slowly. They were asleep. 'That's good.' He thought. He wanted to stay and talk to them when they woke up, but he really didn't have time. 'Maybe I'll call later and have them come over. No. That'd be a lot for them right now. But, it might be good for them to get out of the house.' 

"I don't know." He sighed quietly. He wished they'd stay with him. He felt like they were fish in a barrel here for Aizen. But he knew at his place, they'd just have an audience. Nothing would stop Aizen. 

"Kisuke?" Ichigo sounded hoarse. He sat up. 

"Ichigo." Kisuke smiled sadly. 

"I wanted to see how you two were doing." Kisuke sounded concerned. 

"Not good." Ichigo's voice wavered. His eyes were puffy, and he looked exhausted. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kisuke asked gently.

Ichigo nodded yes. He started to cry again. Kisuke went to the bed and sat next to him, hugging him. 

"I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop his own tears. 

Ulquiorra woke up. He saw them, and let them be. He rested his eyes while they had their moment, trying desperately not to replay it in his head. He wanted to go back to sleep. 

"What happened?" Kisuke sniffled. 

"It...... I don't know. Everything that's happened before, was hard. But we got through it. This is different. I feel like Aizen completely owns me. I feel.......... completely helpless." Ichigo began to sob again. 

Kisuke just held him. 

"He made me say I wanted it. He completely chained me up without using any chains. It feels so much worse to have to stand there and willingly take it........" Ichigo shook, not wanting to remember.

Ulquiorra began crying again. He didn't know how hard it was for Ichigo. He always acted, even felt, like it wasn't. But his emotions right now were overwhelming. It was scary. Ulquiorra had never felt such hopelessness and despair. 

"You're not helpless. We're all working on getting something figured out as fast as possible. We'll kill this son of a bitch. Permanently." Kisuke's anger was evident in his voice. 

He calmed himself down. "I really, really wish you two would come stay with me. I know it won't stop Aizen, but at this point, I'm afraid for you two to be alone. Please help me not have to worry so much." Kisuke was on the verge of tears again. 

Ichigo was touched by how much he cared. He knew he cared, but people didn't often get the chance to see this kind of sincerity from others. 

"I'd have to think about it. And talk to Ulquiorra about it." Ichigo was hesitant. 

"Will you at least come with me right now, and stay tonight, and see how it goes? If you want to leave tomorrow, you can." Kisuke was practically begging. 

"It's dangerous. Aizen seems to just appear. He could be here right now." Ichigo sounded defeated. 

"I created the hogyoku. I know being at my place won't stop Aizen. But trust me, we'll know when he shows up. Please, try just for tonight. I'll get you guys whatever you want for dinner." Kisuke was desperate. 

"Food?" Ulquiorra sat up, convinced now that it was worth a shot. 

Ichigo burst out laughing. Ulquiorra smiled, and grabbed his shoulder. 

"I think we should try it. Kisuke's right. This is too much for us to go through alone. I know it's too much for me." Ulquiorra tried to smile. A tear fell instead. 

Ichigo wiped it away and kissed him. 

"Ok." 

Kisuke sighed in relief, and smiled.


	19. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy pizza with their friends, and Tessai takes Ginta and Ururu home. Ichigo and Ulquiorra are doing the dishes. Then an uninvited guest shows up.

They followed Kisuke in their car. 

"I'm really scared." Ichigo muttered sullenly. 

"I know you are. I am too." Ulquiorra replied, concentrating on the road to distract him from his fear and anger. 

"I don't want to be alone. But I don't want to have everyone watching again." Ichigo was shaking now. 

"I know. But they're our friends. I think overall it will be better for you, for us, to have their support." Ulquiorra tried not to punch anything or start crying again. 

"I've never seen you that defeated before. Ever. You never give in. That's what makes you, you." The tears came back. 

"I don't think I'm strong enough to see that again." He pulled over, unable to see through his tears. 

Ichigo held him. "Yeah. It felt that way. It still does. He has me in a checkmate." Ichigo sighed tiredly. "But you are strong enough. We'll be ok." Ichigo kissed him on the top of his head. "Do you need me to drive?" Ulquiorra nodded his head yes. 

Ichigo got out and Ulquiorra slid over to the passenger seat. He stared blankly out the window the rest of the way, trying not to think. 

Ichigo was worried about Ulquiorra. He was worried about himself too. That scared him. He never worried about himself. As long as his friends and family were ok. But Aizen knew exactly how to chip away at Ichigo's will, making him give in completely without any physical restraints. That's what got to Ichigo. 

They finally arrived. Kisuke waited in the driveway. 

"What happened? I was worried." Kisuke walked to them, seeing that Ulquiorra had been crying again. 

"Oh. Switched drivers." Kisuke put 2 & 2 together. 

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. 

They all went inside. Ururu had made pizza for dinner and Ginta set the table. Tessai greeted them at the door. 

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo tried his best to seem cheerful. Ulquiorra made no attempt at all. 

Ichigo gave up when it was obvious no one was buying it. 

"Where's everyone else?" Ichigo had hoped to see Rukia and Renji, and maybe Yoruichi. 

"Yoruichi is on a very important mission and Rukia and Renji are gathering information in the soul society." Kisuke was purposefully vague. Can't be too careful. 

Ichigo understood what he was saying. "That's good." 

Ulquiorra approached Kisuke and spoke quietly. "Aren't Ururu and Ginta children?" 

Kisuke looked surprised. "Relatively speaking, yes. Though they're older than they look. I hadn't really thought about it." 

"Even if they're older than they look, I don't think we should risk them being around if, or I mean, when, that happens again. For their sake and Ichigo's. He'd never forgive himself." Ulquiorra explained. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here." Ulquiorra was concerned.

"No, you're right. But I insist on you staying tonight like you said you would. Ururu and Ginta do have somewhere they can go, don't worry. I understand your concern and I completely agree. Thanks for pointing it out." He patted Ulquiorra on the shoulder. 

"Tessai, please take Ururu and Ginta home after dinner." Kisuke instructed. 

"Yes, sir." Tessai responded. 

Ichigo was relieved to hear that. 'Thanks, Ulquiorra.' He thought to himself. 

"The food's ready. Please, everyone. Sit down and eat." Ururu asked politely. 

They took their seats and digged in.

Ichigo's stomach growled as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He realized how long it'd been since he last ate.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra. "I'm starving!" Ichigo was overjoyed by the simplicity of a delicious pizza. 

"Thanks, Ururu!" He smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She replied shyly. 

"Hey, I helped! I set the table!" Ginta boomed.

"Of course, Ginta! Thank you very much for doing this for us!" Ichigo sounded as sincere as he could. Suddenly he missed his sisters. 

Ulquiorra was relieved to see Ichigo acting fairly normal. 'He's such a strong person.' Ulquiorra thought, smiling sadly. 

"So, I would like to discuss my plans with you, but I'm afraid it's far too risky now. It really complicates things for me." Kisuke was annoyed. 

"We understand." Ulquiorra responded. 

They finished dinner and Tessai took the kids home. Ichigo and Ulquiorra volunteered to clean up. Kisuke got right back to work. 

"That was really nice." Ichigo sighed. "It's funny how horrible situations make you appreciate simple things." 

"Yes, I agree. It was a relief to see you interact with those kids in a natural way." Ulquiorra gave an example. 

"Exactly. And pizza. And doing dishes. With you beside me." Ichigo saddened. Ulquiorra looked at him, concerned. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just, thinking about losing you. It's terrifying. Even more than Aizen." Ichigo shivered. 

Ulquiorra faced him and took his hands. "That's an impossibility. Unless I die." He kissed Ichigo. 

"That can be arranged." Aizen laughed. 

They turned around to find Aizen and Kisuke standing in front of them. 

"I was trying to come tell you guys he was here." Kisuke looked apologetic.

"Nothing makes any difference. I'm sure you know that." He looked at Ichigo. 

"Stop. Please." Ulquiorra knew it was pointless. It felt wrong to not try though. 

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." Aizen laughed, pausing. "Actually, no I'm not." 

Ichigo was shaking. 

"You know what to do." Aizen looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo trembled. He walked over to Aizen. 

"Close. You should have taken your clothes off, first." Aizen grinned. 

Ichigo slumped. He'd hoped it was another one of those times that he just talked and left. 

"Do it now." Aizen ordered coldly. 

Ichigo shakily undressed, fighting back tears. 

"Good. Come here." 

Ichigo walked over to him. Aizen put his arms around his waist and started kissing him roughly. He muttered while kissing him, "Don't make me remind you." 

Ichigo hesitantly put his arms around Aizen and kissed him back. Aizen squeezed Ichigo tightly to him and broke the kiss. He looked at Ulquiorra as he slid his hand slowly down Ichigo's back, holding his head to his chest with the other. Ichigo tensed and held his breath, hoping he was wrong about what Aizen was doing. He wasn't. Aizen put his fingers in, Ichigo screamed, clenching his whole body, and holding onto Aizen. He cried on his chest as his fingers worked their way inside him. 

"Look at your hero now." Aizen grinned. 

"You will die for this." Ulquiorra said coldly. 

"Oh? Let me finish first." He turned Ichigo around to face Ulquiorra. He held his wrists with one hand, tying them behind his back with the other. He pushed Ichigo's head forward and held him in place by his hips. He rammed himself into Ichigo as far as he could. Ichigo yelled out, grunting and panting. Aizen stayed like that and grabbed Ichigo's hair, pulling his head up, making him look at Ulquiorra. "Look at him." Ichigo opened his eyes. Ulquiorra was crying. Aizen slowly pulled out, all the way, and slammed back in. Ichigo breathed hard, trying hard not to give him the satisfaction of making any noises. 

"Stay." He ordered Ichigo. He pulled out and walked over to Ulquiorra and grabbed his wrist. Ichigo was pissed now, but he knew better than to say anything. 

Aizen lead Ulquiorra to where he'd just been, behind Ichigo. "When I tell you to, fuck him." Aizen didn't have to tell Ichigo what to do next. He put himself inside Ichigo's mouth and slid as far down his throat as he could, so he couldn't breathe. "Ok, Ulquiorra. Fuck him. Now." Ichigo's body began to twitch. Ulquiorra entered him and Aizen pulled out, letting Ichigo release a scream that melted into a low moan. 

"Exquisite. Just do what you normally do." He ordered Ulquiorra, as he pushed himself back down Ichigo's throat. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips to keep from pushing him into Aizen, and began slowly pushing and pulling inside him. Ichigo was breathing really hard, and when Aizen would go all the way in, Ichigo's breathing would stop, causing him to tighten, and when Aizen let him breathe again, he'd relax. Ulquiorra was tempted to hurry up and finish but he was afraid that would make things worse. 

Aizen picked up the pace, holding Ichigo by his hair. "Ulquiorra, I said to fuck him." Ulquiorra flinched at those words. He had no choice though. He moved faster. Ichigo started to groan. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's throat, and thrust all the way in, feeling himself expand his throat. He began thrusting hard and fast, and plugged Ichigo's nose. Ulquiorra started to move fast too, wanting to end this before Ichigo got hurt. Aizen came, massaging Ichigo's throat, still not letting him breathe. He pulled out and covered Ichigo's mouth and kept his nose pinched, patiently waiting for Ulquiorra to finish. Ichigo started convulsing. Ulquiorra thrust hard and deep, finally coming. Aizen let him breathe, finally. He gasped and coughed Aizen's come on the floor. Aizen punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He laid panting and crying, his face bleeding. 

"You were supposed to drink it. You better drink it next time. All of it." Aizen left. Ulquiorra knelt down beside Ichigo, wiping the blood and semen and tears off his face. Kisuke untied his hands and covered him with a blanket. 

"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears fell from his chin into Ichigo's hair. 

"It's not your fault." Ichigo coughed. 

Ulquiorra cried even harder. 

"Come on, Ulquiorra, let's get him to bed." Kisuke picked Ichigo up and carried him to the guest room they were going to be staying in. 

He helped Ulquiorra clean him up as much as they could. 

"You two hang in there. You can get through this." Kisuke was really worried for them. 

"I know." Ichigo said groggily. "Ulquiorra, I love you. No matter what." Ichigo grabbed his arm. Ulquiorra leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too, Ichigo, no matter what." 

Kisuke ruffled the hair on both of their heads. "Get some sleep. You two will be ok." He left and got right back to work.


	20. Mr. Kurosaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen meets Isshin, and puts on a "show" for him, starring Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up sweating and panting, thankful it was just a dream. About Grimmjow and Aizen gangbanging him and making Ulquiorra participate.

"Ichigo, it's ok." Ulquiorra stroked his back. He'd been waiting for him to wake up and snap out of the dream. 

"Ulquiorra, hi." Ichigo smiled sadly.

They got up and dressed and went to the main room. Tessai was there. Kisuke was hard at work testing his theories. 

"Here, breakfast." Tessai lead them to the dining room where there was food on the table. 

"Thanks." Ichigo said tiredly. He didn't want to go to that room, but he figured he'd better start getting used to it or he wouldn't be able to go a lot of places by the time this was over. If it ever ended.

They sat and ate without saying anything. 

"I want to see my sisters." Ichigo said sadly. "My dad too. But I can't risk Aizen showing up in front of them." 

"Maybe you could just call them?" Ulquiorra suggested. 

"That's not a bad idea." Ichigo perked up a little. "But what would I talk about?" Ichigo sighed. 

"Everything good that has nothing to do with Aizen." Ulquiorra smiled. That last word burned his throat like poison.

"Hey, son! About time you drop a line! What's going on?" Isshin answered. 

"Hey dad, sorry. It's just been kinda busy." Ichigo sounded sad. 

"What's wrong, son? You can't fool your dear old dad." He laughed. 

"It's nothing. I just miss you guys." Ichigo sighed. 

"You can visit us anytime." Isshin said quietly, getting the feeling something was up. 

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo left it at that. 

"Well, it's actually funny you called, cause I'm at your place right now. The door was unlocked. That's not very safe, son." Isshin scolded him. 

Ichigo looked worried. "You should leave, dad. I'll go lock it later."

"It's ok, I'll lock it. I have a key." Isshin picked up on the worry in Ichigo's voice. "Um, well, one of your friends is here. He was here when I came in. He wants to talk to you." Now Isshin was worried. He had a feeling this guy wasn't a friend. He handed the phone over. 

"Ichigo." He grinned. 

"Aizen." Ichigo's face went white.

"Come here. Now. Bring your boyfriend. Nobody else." Aizen laughed. He handed back the phone. 

Isshin was worried. This guy was definitely not a friend. 

"Ichigo." Isshin said breathlessly over the phone. 

"Dad. Be careful. We're coming." Ichigo sounded terrified. Isshin slumped. 'Shit.'

"Ok, see you soon." He hung up. 

"So, you're Mr. Kurosaki. Ichigo is quite the kid. And a fantastic fuck." Aizen grinned satisfied.

Isshin went white. 'Not this again.' 

"Wh-what?" Isshin asked, pale in the face. 

"You'll see." Aizen chuckled. 

Ichigo and Ulquiorra arrived. Ichigo was shaking and Ulquiorra looked sick. Isshin was scared now, too. 'Why don't they fight back? What's with this guy?' Isshin knew there had to be a good reason for their fear and complacency.

"Come here." Aizen looked at Ichigo. 

Ichigo walked over to him, shaking, his face white. 

"Do I have to tell you every time?" Aizen looked stern. 

Ichigo winced. He took his shirt off. Being sure not to look at his dad, he started undoing his belt. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" Isshin stormed over to Aizen, but was stopped by his hand on his chest. 

"You don't want to do that." Aizen warned. "And what's going on, is I'm about to fuck your son's brains out in front of you and his boyfriend. Again." He laughed.

Ichigo blushed, shaking even more now.

"You better not lay a finger on him!" Isshin spit the words. 

"Don't dad. He'll kill you. Or maybe me. Maybe all of us." Ichigo's voice was quiet and shaky. 

"What do you mean? He's just one guy?" Isshin was confused. 

Aizen pushed Isshin back and picked Ichigo up by the throat. Isshin stepped forward to stop him, but was flung across the room with barely a flick of Aizen's hand. 

"You should listen to your son, Mr. Kurosaki." Aizen growled.

Ichigo was trying to hold himself up by grabbing Aizen's wrist. 

Isshin got up. "Put him down, please!" Isshin was really scared now. 

Aizen set him on his feet. "No more interruptions, if you want your son to survive this." Aizen glared at Ichigo. 

Ulquiorra was crying. 

"Continue." Aizen ordered Ichigo. He undid his belt and slid his pants off. 

"Perfect." Aizen motioned for Ichigo to come closer. Shaking, he did. Aizen put his arms around him and kissed him passionately, slowly exploring his entire mouth. Ichigo reluctantly put his arms around Aizen and kissed him back. Aizen ran his hands all over Ichigo's back, enjoying the feeling of his firm, smooth skin, scattered with scars from bites and scratches. 

Without breaking the kiss, Aizen lowered them so he was on his knees straddling Ichigo. He laid Ichigo on his back on the floor and kept kissing him deeply. 

Aizen grabbed behind Ichigo's knees, getting between his legs. Ichigo started to panic now, his breathing was rapid. He couldn't move a muscle to stop it. 

"Say it, Ichigo. Or your boyfriend can take your place." Aizen whispered in his ear. 

Shakily, Ichigo replied. "Fuck me." He shut his eyes, tears spilled over. 

Aizen grinned and entered him. He kissed Ichigo roughly, and moved slowly in and out, making Ichigo's body writhe with detest and pleasure. Aizen coaxed Ichigo into wrapping his arms around him and his legs around his waist. 

Aizen leaned up, holding Ichigo on his lap, which pushed him all the way in. They both groaned as they kissed wildly. Ichigo held on to Aizen's neck, his legs still wrapped around his waist. His body shook. He was breathing so hard he was getting dizzy. 

Ulquiorra felt his disgust and anger, and sadness. 

Isshin thought Ichigo looked like he was into it. He didn't know how much he was being coerced. 

Aizen grabbed Ichigo by the waist and thrust into him hard several times, Ichigo groaned, and sniffled, still crying. Aizen broke the kiss. 

"Your tears are delicious." Aizen grinned. He pushed Ichigo off of himself, turned him around, and re-entered him. Ichigo was now on his knees leaning back against his chest. Aizen held his throat, and grabbed his dick with the other. Ichigo put his hands on the top of Aizen's thighs and squeezed hard. 

He choked Ichigo and began thrusting into him hard, stroking him slowly. Ulquiorra and Isshin watched in horror. Tears streamed down Ichigo's face. Aizen slowed into harder, deeper thrusts. He squeezed Ichigo's throat so he couldn't breathe, and bit him hard on the back of the neck. He thrust into him again. Ichigo came. Aizen let go and pushed Ichigo onto his hands and knees, coughing. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back, put the other arm around his waist, and thrust into him wildly. Ichigo groaned, hating that his body liked this. 

Aizen leaned over Ichigo's back and thrust hard and deep into him, coming. He panted. Ichigo's body was shaking. Aizen pulled out and pushed Ichigo to the floor. 

"Stay. We're not done." He went to the kitchen and got water for himself. 

Ichigo breathed hard, not moving otherwise. Ulquiorra cried, trying to feel what Ichigo was feeling. All he felt was defeat and exhaustion. 

"Don't give up." He whispered through tears. 

"I won't." Ichigo whispered tiredly back. 

"That will certainly make things more fun for myself." Aizen returned. 

"So what do you think? It's like his body was made for this." Aizen grinned at Isshin. 

"Ulquiorra, it's your turn. Come here." Aizen gazed at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Isshin interrupted, stalling. 

"Ulquiorra betrayed me. He was my right hand." Aizen grabbed Ulquiorra's chin and looked in his eyes.

"Now, he's helped kill Grimmjow, and run off with my enemy. This is his punishment." Aizen laughed. 

"Why is Ichigo your enemy?" Isshin was shocked that Ichigo had so many crazy strong enemies. 'How is he still alive? He must be stronger.' Isshin was hopeful. 'That must be why they're trying so hard to get at him.' 

"He wants to stop me." Aizen stated simply. 

"From doing what?" Isshin growled. 

"Destroying this world, starting with Karakura Town, so I can rebuild it as its ruler." Aizen laughed. 

"And these two will be my slaves, to serve whatever desires I may ever have. They're such a cute pair." He grinned at Ichigo and Ulquiorra. 

Isshin clenched his teeth and his fists. He wanted so badly to beat this guy to death, but he didn't want to risk getting the boys killed. He tried to calm himself. He looked at Ulquiorra, trying to convey through his eyes that he didn't blame him. 

"Now, where were we?" Aizen laughed.


	21. Hogyoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen has his way with the boys, in front of Isshin. He finally finished and leaves. Ulquiorra and Isshin take Ichigo back to Kisuke's shop and he's thankfully finally got some good news!

Ichigo was laying on the floor, his breathing had calmed a bit, but he was still crying. His body was shaking. Ulquiorra couldn't stand it. 

"Get him up. It's time for more." Aizen smirked. 

Ulquiorra felt disgust for Aizen. He knelt down and gently grabbed Ichigo's arm and shoulder and helped him to his feet. He wiped his tears away, though it didn't do much, since he was still crying. Ichigo wouldn't look at him. "Ichigo." Ulquiorra whispered sadly. 

Aizen separated them and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, facing him. "Look at me." Aizen said coldly. Ichigo couldn't. 

Aizen punched him, knocking him on the floor again. "Get him back up." He ordered.

Ulquiorra was furious. He didn't let it show though. He helped Ichigo up again. Aizen grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "Don't make me say it again." Aizen growled. Ichigo couldn't breathe. He looked Aizen in the eye. 

"There. Was that so hard?" Still holding him by the throat, he lifted Ichigo's legs and wrapped them around himself as he pushed into him. He licked Ichigo's face where he was bleeding. He wrapped Ichigo's arms around himself and let go of his throat. Ichigo gasped and coughed. 

"Don't look away. And don't let go." Aizen looked him in the eye as he rammed into him. Ichigo clenched his fists and his teeth, trying to resist the urge to close his eyes or look away. He panted and breathed hard. 

"You are incredibly sexy, boy. It's too bad for you that no one can keep their hands off you." Aizen pulled out slowly, watching Ichigo's breathing halt. He choked him, ramming into him hard. Ichigo gripped Aizen tight, wanting to scream or hit him. He could do nothing but take it though. New tears formed in his eyes. 

"Yes. It's extremely hot for me, to do this to you, while you cry." Aizen wiped a tear from his cheek, mixed with blood. He kissed him hard and thrust faster, pounding him roughly. Ichigo moaned.

Suddenly he stopped and stayed deep inside Ichigo. They were both breathing hard, Ichigo was trying to stop crying. 

He let Ichigo down. He turned him around and put his hands on the wall. "Stay." He turned to Ulquiorra. "Come here. Strip." 

Nervous, he did as instructed. 

"Stand in front of Ichigo, facing the wall." Ulquiorra sighed. He knew this trick. He positioned himself, avoiding Ichigo's eyes, knowing it was uncomfortable for him. Ulquiorra put his hands on the wall, knowing what was coming. 

"Fuck him." Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear. Closing his eyes, he gently grabbed Ulquiorra's waist, causing his breath to hitch. 

'I love you.' Ichigo projected to Ulquiorra. 

'I love you, too.' Ulquiorra answered. 

Ichigo entered him, they both grunted, trying not to react for Aizen. 

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hips and re-entered him forcefully, pushing in all the way, and pushing him into Ulquiorra. Ichigo put his hands on Ulquiorra's on the wall, and pushed himself against his back, wanting desperately to feel only him, and not Aizen. 

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo gasped. They kissed. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's throat and pulled him back against himself, and thrust, pushing him as deep into Ulquiorra as he could get. Ichigo groaned. It was too much. Ulquiorra braced himself. 

Aizen choked Ichigo and slammed into him repeatedly, hard, which slammed him into Ulquiorra hard, making him moan. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's arm, trying to get him to let go so he could breathe. 

"Your boyfriend is pretty hot, too. Maybe I'll ride him one of these days." Ichigo tensed with anger, causing Aizen to tighten his grip, choking Ichigo completely. He rammed into him while clawing at his abs, drawing blood. Ichigo came, so did Aizen. He let go, Ichigo fell against Ulquiorra, gasping for air, his hands against the wall, his body shaking, barely able to stand. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hands and cuffed them behind his back. He pulled Ichigo back, out of Ulquiorra. 

Blood from his abs contrasted against the white skin on Ulquiorra's back.

"Stand here." Aizen ordered Ichigo. He walked over to Ulquiorra. "Turn around." He did. 

"Stay there." Aizen pushed Ulquiorra's chest until he was against the wall. 

"Come here." He ordered Ichigo. Shaky and still out of breath, he did as instructed. 

"On your knees." He pushed him down, kneeling in front of Ulquiorra. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pushed him onto Ulquiorra. "You know what to do." He let go of Ichigo's hair. 

He started to lick and suck, moving his head slowly, knowing Ulquiorra liked that. Ulquiorra gasped, trying hard not to moan. Aizen knelt behind Ichigo and grabbed his hips. 

"Don't stop." He entered him again. Ichigo panted through his nose, not stopping. 

"Ulquiorra, you know what to do." Aizen laughed.

Feeling sorry for what he was about to do, he pinched Ichigo's nose shut. Aizen thrust into him hard, then pulled out slowly. He rammed in again, making Ichigo's body tense. Aizen started pounding him roughly, holding Ichigo's hair and pushing him down on Ulquiorra repeatedly. Ichigo's body writhed. He came again, as Aizen pounded him so hard it sounded like someone was being beaten. He pushed Ichigo's head all the way down, pushing Ulquiorra all the way down his throat. Aizen came, so did Ulquiorra, ashamed. 

Ichigo passed out. 

Aizen let go and pulled out, Ichigo fell to the floor. Aizen left. With the keys to the cuffs. 

Isshin ran to his son, who wasn't breathing. Isshin was crying. He picked Ichigo up and took him to the couch. Ulquiorra grabbed a blanket and covered him. He began healing him. 

"It's ok, I can heal him." Ulquiorra sounded scared. 

"Hurry." Isshin was sobbing. 

"I can only heal his internal injuries, though. If I heal Aizen's visible injuries, he'll know someone healed him." Ulquiorra explained. 

Isshin understood what he was saying. 

Ichigo coughed and gagged, come pouring out of his mouth. 

Ulquiorra wiped it away. "Can you get water?"

In a flash Isshin was back with a glass of water. 

Ichigo drank it quickly, coughing when he finished. 

He laid down and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody. Isshin understood, but he wanted to help. 

"We should get back to Kisuke's place." Ulquiorra didn't want to be alone here. He hoped Kisuke had made some progress. 

"I'll come with. I need a ride anyway. The girls are staying at a friend's. I'll stay with you guys tonight. I can't just go home." Isshin cried more. 

"Ok, I understand." Ulquiorra got dressed. Because of the cuffs, he could only get pants on Ichigo. 

Isshin carried him to the car. Ulquiorra got in the driver's seat. Isshin sat in back, Ichigo laid on his side, shaking, his head on his dad's lap. Isshin stroked Ichigo's hair, wishing he knew what to say. He was shocked by the hole in Ulquiorra's chest, but he knew that wasn't important right now.

Ulquiorra cried silently the whole way. 

They arrived and Kisuke greeted them, his smile quickly fading when he saw Isshin carrying Ichigo. 

"What happened?" Kisuke asked as Isshin carried Ichigo past him into the shop. 

"You don't want to know." Isshin sniffled. 

Ulquiorra followed, looking dead. 

"This way." Kisuke lead them to a room they'd never seen before. 

"We can talk in here." Kisuke shut the door. 

"What is this place?" Ichigo finally started to snap out of it. 

"Ichigo. It's so good to hear your voice." Kisuke was relieved. 

"Why are you all beat up? Heal him, Ulquiorra." Kisuke was excited to tell them the good news. 

"I didn't because Aizen doesn't know about that. At least, we don't think he does." Ulquiorra was surprised.

"What's going on, Kisuke? Why are you..... happy?" Ichigo was afraid to be hopeful. 

"Soooooo glad you asked. First of all, you are safe in this room. I've been working on it for awhile, and it's finally finished. Because Aizen fused with the hogyoku, I was able to create this room which is made of a material that repels his body. He can't enter, or sense anything in here. If you stay in here, he can't find you. You have to be careful going in and out though. I'd prefer you stay in. I'll take care of you two." Kisuke smiled. 

"Forever?" Ichigo didn't like that. Though, spending it with Ulquiorra didn't sound bad. 

"No, of course not. I have more good news. Yoruichi found the hogyoku. She's working on procuring it. Kurotsuchi helped me figure out a pretty sure fire way to destroy it. But he agrees that it might not do anything. We believe that because the hogyoku helps you achieve whatever you desire most, Aizen will likely retain the power he has. However, he will no longer be able to acquire any new power. That should help." Kisuke beamed. 

"That is definitely good to hear." Ichigo smiled pathetically, still laying with his head in his dad's lap, cuffed. 

"That's not all. I have a trump card to ensure we win." Kisuke grinned. 

"What's that?" Ichigo was curious. 

"I made a new, better hogyoku. The first one was flawed. But this one is designed for you, Ichigo. No one else can use it. You can certainly beat Aizen if you're willing to use it." Kisuke was ready to answer all of Ichigo's questions and concerns.

"Of course I'll do it!" Ichigo sat up. "It's not even a question!" 

"Ha, I thought you might react that way. Ok, we'll get the plans all figured out. You guys stay here and Tessai will bring you dinner." Kisuke hurried to consult with the others. 

"Um, what about the cuffs?" Ichigo asked, uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course! My apologies!" Kisuke pulled a set of keys from his pocket and freed Ichigo's hands. 

"These keys work on most anything! You can never have too many keys, 'kay!" He laughed at his bad joke. 

"Thanks." Ichigo nervously fake laughed.

Kisuke left. 

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Isshin changed the subject. "I've been wanting to ask, if you don't mind." 

Ulquiorra noticed him staring at the hole in his chest. 

Isshin pointed at it. "How are you alive?" 

Ulquiorra and Ichigo both burst into laughter. Isshin looked confused. 

"What? It's a reasonable question? There's a freaking hole in his chest! I can see right through it! And what's a hoagie O Q?" Isshin started to laugh too. 

Tears of laughter ran down their faces.


	22. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra explains what he is to Isshin, and Kisuke shows up and explains his plan to Ichigo. It's not the ideal plan, but at least it has good chance of being successful!

Their laughter finally subsided. Then things immediately got awkward, as they all remembered what had just happened. Breaking the tension, Ulquiorra decided to answer Isshin's questions.

"Do you remember when we first met, for breakfast?" Ulquiorra began. 

"Of course! How could I forget?" Isshin replied. 

"I told you that I was from Earth and I was born a human. That is the truth, or at least, it was at one point. Now, it would technically be much more accurate to say that I am an Arrancar from Gueco Mundo." Ulquiorra explained. 

"Ok. What's an Arrancar? And a Gueco Mundo?" Isshin was curious. 

"When people die, if their souls don't find their way to the soul society, or what humans often refer to as "heaven," they can become hollows. Also, if that person committed an unforgivable act during their life, they will become a hollow." He explained. 

"Hollows go to a different place, called Gueco Mundo. They devour human souls. Nothing else. If they live long enough and become strong enough, they will rise through the ranks, eventually becoming an Arrancar. I am a soul that committed an unforgivable act and survived to become an Arrancar. Aizen has been using a small stone created by Kisuke Urahara called the hogyoku to turn Arrancars he deems worthy into an even stronger being called an Espada. There were 10 of us. Ranked from 1, the strongest, to 10, the weakest. I was number 4, and Ichigo defeated me. After I defeated him twice." He smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes, laughing quietly. 

"Grimmjow was number 6. And Aizen is so incredibly powerful that the 10 Espada fear him and serve him. Aizen is like a god in his current state. That's why there's absolutely no point in trying to resist. Believe me, Isshin. Your son was not ok with any of that in the least. I felt his emotions the whole time. It was horrible." Ulquiorra let another tear slip. 

Ichigo and Isshin were surprised by the sudden turn this conversation took. 

"What?! What are you talking about?" Isshin tried to sound offended, but he felt guilty. That thought had crossed his mind momentarily. 

"What? Ulquiorra, did my dad say something?" Ichigo was upset, and sounded hurt. 

"No. I saw his face. He thought you looked like you liked it, because you didn't fight back." Ulquiorra was a very perceptive being. 

"It was only because he was confused by your, well, our complete complacency. That's why I explained Aizen's power and the reason resisting was just a death wish. Or worse." 

"I'm sorry Ichigo. This is all so much to take in. I wish I'd known about this sooner." Isshin started to cry. 

"Dad, it's ok. I'm sorry. I guess this is a lot to suddenly learn in one night. Especially after that." Ichigo tried not to think about it. He concentrated on the fact that Kisuke had a plan. 

Isshin started sobbing, remembering what he'd just seen. He felt awful for the two of them, for what was happening, and the fact that he couldn't help, and for thinking his son had liked it. 

Ichigo hugged him. 

"I'm the father, I should be the one comforting you." He sniffled. 

"I've cried enough. Just get it out of your system, dad. It's ok." Ichigo said softly. 

Isshin turned and hugged Ichigo tight. 

He turned to Ulquiorra and walked over and gave him a big hug too. 

"I love you both, and when this is all over, I want you to come home and never leave again." Isshin cried loudly. 

Ichigo laughed. "I can't promise we'll never leave, but I can promise we'll always come back." Ichigo smiled. 

"Yeah, I can promise you that too." Ulquiorra added. 

"That's good! Thank you both!" Isshin grabbed them and hugged them, crying. 

Kisuke walked in....... And sloooowly backed out. 

Ichigo saw, and busted up laughing. He wiggled out of his dad's arms and went to the door and yelled for Kisuke. 

"I saw you! Come back here!" Ichigo was sure to stay inside the room. 

Kisuke came back, grateful that they all seemed to be relatively happy. 

"Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt the moment." Kisuke smiled. 

"It would have been more like rescuing us from my dad's death grip." Ichigo chuckled.

"Hey!" Isshin feigned butthurtedness. 

"So, what's up?" Ichigo inquired.

"Just wanted to let you know that we figured out a plan. But. It all hinges on a couple of things that are pretty monumental tasks for us to ask of you." Kisuke's cheerfulness faded. 

Ichigo was nervous. He knew whatever it was, he had to do it. "So?" Ichigo hesitantly urged him to continue. 

"Maybe you want to talk about this in private?" Kisuke whispered, pointing to Isshin. 

'Shit. Figures.' "Dad, can you give us a few minutes? I'll fill you in later."

"Um, sure. Of course." Isshin left, a bit hurt. 

Ichigo sighed. He already knew where this was going. So did Ulquiorra. It was Grimmjow all over again. 

"Ok. Let's hear it." Ichigo sounded annoyed. 

"Geez. You two are too smart." Kisuke noted. "Well, I think you guessed it. You're going to have to...... Um......."

"Yeah, we get it. But why?" Ulquiorra was pissed. 

"The hogyoku helps Aizen achieve his goals. If we destroy it, it will still have given him the power to achieve his goals he's already set out to accomplish. But it will no longer help him achieve new goals. When he's with you, hehem," Kisuke felt awkward, "particularly at a certain, point, his mind is only focused on one goal. That. That is when you have to use your power from this hogyoku to kill him. The timing has to be precise, or his body will heal instantly. His mind has to be completely consumed by what he's doing. You will have to use an energy burst that will completely separate every cell in his body and make them repell eachother so he can't reform. It's our only shot, Ichigo. I know it's a horrible thing to ask."

"Of course I'll do it. You already know that. He's going to do it again anyway, eventually, no matter what. Might as well take the opportunity to destroy him for good." Ichigo was angry. None of this should be happening. But at least it wasn't happening to one of his friends. He was going to end it though. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Kisuke patted him on the shoulder. 

"Ulquiorra, I'm really sorry." He knew it didn't mean much. 

"It's not your fault." Ulquiorra was still angry. 

"I'm still sorry." Kisuke got up and left. 

Isshin came back in with snacks. "So, what's up?" He asked. 

"Dad, can we please talk about it later? I'm exhausted. Let's just talk about something normal." Ichigo sighed. "How have Karin and Yuzu been?" 

"They miss you, both. But they're doing well otherwise." Isshin filled them in on how their few weeks had been without them. 

"Well I'm glad you guys have had fun." Ichigo smiled. "I think I need to sleep. He left the couch he'd been sitting on next to his dad and flopped down on the bed next to Ulquiorra. He pulled him down next to him. 

"I know you're mad. I am too. But let's not let him win by letting the anger consume us." Ichigo kissed him. "I love you."

Ulquiorra's expression softened. "You're right, Ichigo. I love you too." He kissed him back. Ichigo got red and hot and grabbed Ulquiorra's waist, kissing him passionately. Ulquiorra put his hands on Ichigo's cheeks, cooling them, breaking the kiss. 

"Cool it." Ulquiorra laughed lightly. Ichigo blushed. 

"I love you too!!!" Isshin whispered loudly, feeling left out. 

"Yeah, we love you too!" Ichigo and Ulquiorra said simultaneously. They all laughed a bit. 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	23. Ichigo's Hogyoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo explains the plan to his father, and Renji and Rukia finally return.

"Knock knock! You guys up?" Kisuke barged in loudly. 

"I'm really sorry, but the time has come to start putting the plan into motion. All preparations are prepared!" Kisuke sounded obnoxiously cheerful for the circumstances. 

"No, we're not up." Ichigo groaned. 

"Yes, we are!" Isshin sat up cheerfully. He didn't know yet what the plan was. 

"Dad, you're not helping. 5 more minutes." Ichigo snuggled back up to Ulquiorra. 

"Time is of the essence, but for our champion hero, I will grant exactly 5 more minutes just this once." Kisuke left. 

"Hey, Ichigo?" Isshin whispered loudly, not really trying to be quiet. "You still need to fill me in on what the plan is!" 

Ichigo groaned. "I really don't want to." 

"Son, I need to know what's going on with you. Please." Isshin let his worry show through in his voice. 

"Fine." Ichigo sighed. "You're right." Ichigo got out of bed and sat next to his dad on the couch. 

"Well, Kisuke is going to give me the same power Aizen has, with my own hogyoku. And he's going to halt the growth of Aizen's power by destroying his hogyoku. But the only time that Aizen can be permanently destroyed is when his mind is completely focused on one thing. When he's.......uh.......coming...........in me." Ichigo looked down, embarrassed. 

"What the hell kind of plan is that?" Isshin was angry now. 

"The only one with a chance of working." Ichigo sighed. 

"How so?" Isshin pushed for an explanation.

"The hogyoku helps him achieve any goals he has. Once it's destroyed, it will still have already given him the power to achieve goals he had before that point. But if his mind is completely focused on one new goal, it won't have the same power. Right now, whatever damage I could do, is just to going be instantly healed. I have to completely destroy him, cell from cell, instantaneously, while he's........." Ichigo sighed. 

"I've only got one shot. I won't get a second." He looked at his dad. 

"This is fucked." Isshin shook his head. 

"I know." Ichigo replied. 

Kisuke came back. "Ok Ichigo, the hogyoku is ready." Kisuke motioned for him. 

He glanced at his dad and Ulquiorra. "I hope this works." He followed Kisuke. 

"Ok, here you go." Kisuke handed him the large glowing marble. 

"What do I do with it?" Ichigo asked. 

"Just hold on to it. It'll fuse with you soon. You'll know when it does." Kisuke answered. 

He returned to the room. His dad and Ulquiorra were laughing, talking about things Ichigo did when he was a kid. 

"Oh, hey son. How'd it go?" Isshin smiled. 

"I don't know yet." Ichigo looked at the hogyoku in his hand. "I'm really tired though." He laid down next to Ulquiorra. 

"Ichigo, it will work." Ulquiorra stroked his hair and kissed him. Ichigo moaned softly, kissing him back. He curled up next to Ulquiorra, who was still sitting, and slept. Isshin carried on sharing about Ichigo's childhood, and his mother and how she died. 

"So Ichigo tries to make up for not being able to protect her, by trying to do whatever it takes to make sure he protects everyone else." Isshin smiled sadly. 

"It's a heavy burden." Ulquiorra added. 

"I wish he knew that it wasn't his fault, and that he can't be responsible for everyone." Isshin sighed.

"What's coming, it's going to be difficult to watch. Are you prepared?" Ulquiorra was worried.

"Not at all. But I'm going to be there for my sons." Isshin smiled sadly. 

They talked awhile longer, then Rukia and Renji barged in loudly. 

"Ichigo! Ulquiorra! Ichigo's dad!" Renji exclaimed. 

"Hey, guys!" Rukia smiled. 

Ichigo woke up. "What happened!" He sounded scared. 

"Oh, hey, Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo got up and hugged them. 

"Kisuke filled us in on the plan. We're here for backup in case anything goes wrong. Worst case scenario, we'll just have to capture him again and detain him more securely until we can find a way to destroy him. But that is a risky back up plan." Renji explained. 

Ichigo wasn't happy about having a larger audience, but he was happy to see them, and he knew it was important to have as much help as possible. 

"Ok." Ichigo said quietly, embarrassed. 

"Hey, we know it's the only way. Don't be embarrassed." Rukia exclaimed. 

"Easy for you to say." Ichigo sat, looking down. 

"You're right. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I can't even imagine what this is like for you. All of you." Renji was regretful. 

"Just focus on a world free from Aizen." Rukia always knew exactly what to say to Ichigo. 

"You're right, Rukia. That's the only thing that matters. I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that we're successful in destroying him for good." Ichigo was determined now. 

Ulquiorra was relieved, and sad. He hoped for Ichigo's sake that this worked, quickly. 

Kisuke came in and sat next to Isshin. "This is going to be rough, Mr. Kurosaki. You sure you want to be here? Not only will it be difficult to watch, it will be dangerous."

"I won't abandon him through this. I need to be here." Isshin tried not to cry. 

'Great.' Ichigo thought. He didn't want his dad to see this, but he understood his reasoning. 

"Ok. Well, it's time." Kisuke sighed. 

Ichigo looked at the marble he'd been holding. "Where'd it go?" He looked around the bed, but didn't see anything glowing. 

"It fused with you. You have a great advantage now over Aizen. Yoruichi has destroyed Aizen's hogyoku. Yours became a part of you. It can't be destroyed. And when you leave this room, you need to suppress this power so Aizen doesn't detect it." Kisuke informed him. 

"Wow, that's amazing, Kisuke." Ichigo looked at himself. He didn't look any different, but he felt amazing. He wasn't tired, or sore, and he felt dangerously strong. He'd had plenty of practice suppressing things with his new healing power he shared with Ulquiorra. 

"Let's go eat. You need to leave this room now to lure him in. Once we leave this room, there cannot be another word uttered about the plan. Aizen could be listening anytime." Kisuke headed to the dining room. Everyone followed. 

Ichigo was suddenly on edge. Aizen could show up anytime, he could already be there. 'What if he took a hostage? What if someone got hurt?' He tried to calm down and focus on what Rukia said. 'A world free from Aizen.'

They finished dinner and Tessai volunteered to clean up, since everyone else had to be alert. 

"That was good, Mr. Urahara! Thanks!" Isshin smiled. 

"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki." Kisuke beamed. 

"What should we do now?" Renji asked. 

"I guess just sit around and catch up. Might as well not waste our time." Kisuke grinned. 

"How's the soul society?" Ichigo asked, surprised, but grateful they didn't seem to know about Aizen. 

"It's good. Same old boring routines." Rukia answered. 

"How have Orihime, Chad and Uryu been? Renji asked. 

"I haven't seen them much. Everything has been so hectic and I don't want them involved. But the last time I saw them, about a month ago, they seemed to be pretty good. They said summer was boring without me." Ichigo laughed. 

"So is the soul society." Rukia laughed. Everyone laughed.


	24. Disintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Aizen have their final encounter. Who will win?

Ichigo got up to get some water. He came back to see everyone staring at him. 

"Wha-" Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hair and turned him around and pushed him to his knees. He opened Ichigo's mouth with his fingers and shoved himself down Ichigo's throat, making him drop the water. Staying there, he looked at Ulquiorra. 

Ichigo was choking, trying to push Aizen away. But he couldn't. He had to play along or Aizen would know something was up. Ichigo relaxed. He started licking and sucking. Aizen looked down, surprised. He smiled. 

"You've come to your senses." He pulled Ichigo's hair, coaxing his head back and forth as he slurped and slid his tongue around. Aizen moaned. He pulled almost all the way out and spit on the tip and Ichigo's mouth, and pushed back into him. 

"Ulquiorra, take his pants off." 

Ulquiorra reached around Ichigo and undid his belt. Ichigo's body moved with Aizen's thrusts. Ulquiorra pulled his pants down and got them off. 

Aizen pushed himself all the way in so Ichigo couldn't breathe. "Lick him. Good." Aizen instructed Ulquiorra.

Aizen got on his knees so Ichigo was on all fours. Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo's waist up, and started licking, thrusting his tongue in, dragging it around the entrance. Ichigo's body tensed and he tried to breathe. 

Aizen pulled out a bit and Ichigo gasped and coughed through his nose, his mouth still full. Drool dripped from his lips. Ulquiorra massaged Ichigo's hips and thighs, licking and caressing him with his tongue. Ichigo moaned. He was about to come. The moan felt good for Aizen. He pinched Ichigo's nose and grabbed his neck, and began to thrust all the way down his throat, feeling it with his hand. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's hips and gripped tight, trying to withstand the rough attack. Ulquiorra thrust his tongue in as far as he could, feeling Ichigo's body tighten as he came, arching his back. His lungs heaved, trying to get air, but they couldn't. Aizen pushed Ichigo back so he was being held by Ulquiorra in his lap. Aizen stood, still inside Ichigo's mouth. 

"Fuck him." Aizen ordered. He resumed pushing himself down Ichigo's throat, slowly. Still not letting him breathe. Ichigo gripped Ulquiorra's legs, trying to brace himself. Ulquiorra undid his pants and pushed himself into Ichigo, hugging him. 

Aizen pulled out and let Ichigo breathe. He gasped and coughed, moaning as Ulquiorra entered him. Aizen took Ichigo's shirt off. 

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's arms around him, breathing hard. Ulquiorra thrust slowly into him. Ichigo's body was going insane. He moaned with each of Ulquiorra's slow thrusts. Ulquiorra was turned on by Ichigo's reactions. So was Aizen. He watched, entranced. He wanted to make Ichigo react like that. 

All of their friends were blushing, peeking through their fingers. 

"They must really really love eachother." Kisuke blushed. 

"Yeah. They really do." Isshin blushed too. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's chest and dug his nails in, slowly pulling almost all the way out. Ichigo breathed rapidly, his eyes closed, his head leaned back, against Ulquiorra's.

He drug his nails down slowly, drawing blood, as he slooooowly pushed himself back in all the way. Ichigo groaned loudly, panting hard. 

"Ul-qui-orrra I...... I'll come......... don't......" Ichigo seemed out of it. 

His body craved Ulquiorra's touch. It drove him wild. 

Ulquiorra kissed Ichigo passionately, pulling slowly out. He grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed, barely choking him so he could still breathe. He bit Ichigo's neck and scratched his chest with the other hand, and slammed into him. Ichigo screamed under Ulquiorra's hand, coming again as Ulquiorra thrust quickly, feeling Ichigo's body tense. He came, slowing to a stop. He held Ichigo. They both breathed hard. Ichigo kissed Ulquiorra deeply. 

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's throat and picked him up. Ulquiorra watched sadly. 

Aizen stood him up and let go of his throat. He panted and his chest bled. 

"So, you like pain?" Aizen grinned. Ichigo's body shook. 

"No. I love him." Ichigo glared. 

"I saw. Indeed, you do. I still want to know how that happened. Turn around." Reluctantly Ichigo faced his friends. Aizen pressed himself against Ichigo's back, and wrapped his arms around him. He licked Ichigo's neck. 

"I want to see you react like that to me." Aizen laughed. 

"You're entitled to dream." Ichigo scoffed. 

Aizen laughed and turned Ichigo around. He held his shoulder and punched him in the stomach, and when he bent over he punched him in the face. He held Ichigo from falling. 

"You will." He stood Ichigo up and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. Ichigo knew better than to just stand there. He wrapped his arms around Aizen and kissed him back, tears forming. He hated this feeling. It felt like he was betraying Ulquiorra. He knew he had to play along until the right moment, though. 

Aizen backed them over to the couch. He sat down and had Ichigo straddle him. He continued to kiss Ichigo as he ran his hands all over his body, raising goosebumps. Ichigo shivered. Aizen pulled him tightly to his chest and kissed him deeply. Ichigo's face got hot and red. Aizen grinned. 

He thrust into Ichigo, making him gasp and cling to him. He laughed. 

Pushing Ichigo's hips down until he was all the way in, he whispered, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you.......to death." 

Ichigo slumped. He just needed to hold on until Aizen came. It was hard, though. 

Aizen started pulling in and out, incredibly slowly, making sure everyone could see. Ichigo gripped Aizen's robes tight, clenching his teeth, trying not to moan. He breathed quick and shallow. 

It felt incredible. 

He hated it. 

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's butt and pulled up, picking up the pace a little. Ichigo couldn't help it. He moaned loudly. It was too much. Aizen grinned and squeezed Ichigo, making his body clench. He moaned again. He was dangerously close to coming. 

Aizen slapped him hard on his butt, and slammed all the way into him. Ichigo moaned loudly and came all over Aizen's robes. 

Ichigo huffed, blushing. His body shook. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's throat and sat him up, holding him there so he couldn't breathe, he began pounding him ruthlessly. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's arm, wanting him to let go. 

"Ulquiorra, hold his arms." Reluctantly, Ulquiorra came to Ichigo's body, and reached around him. He grabbed his arms and held them behind his back as Aizen rammed into him. 

Aizen pulled Ichigo's face down to himself, and spit on his lips, and kissed him roughly. He started pounding him harder and rougher. Ichigo knew it was coming. He signaled to Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra backed away and Ichigo pretended he still couldn't move his arms. He kissed Aizen back as he pounded him so hard it hurt. Ichigo was bleeding now. 

Aizen squeezed Ichigo's throat and bit his lip, and scratched his chest, leaving extremely deep cuts, as he slammed into him, coming. 

Ichigo groaned from the pain. His mind flooded with anger, pain, and revenge, and with love and determination for his friends. He grabbed Aizen's face as he kissed him hard, angrily, taking his final thrust all the way in, and shined bright white. Everyone ran to the room Kisuke made. Ichigo exploded into a ball of energy, devouring Aizen, tearing him cell from cell. 

Ichigo collapsed on the couch, bleeding all over it. He was out. 

Kisuke peeked out and saw Ichigo alone on the couch. 

"He did it." He said calmly. They ran to Ichigo, covering him with blankets. Ulquiorra stroked his face, and began healing him. 

"Is he ok?" Renji was concerned. 

"He's alive. I don't know about ok." Ulquiorra sniffled. 

"I have a feeling that he'll be ok, eventually. It will take time. But he's exceptionally strong. And he has you." Kisuke put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. 

"You two are coming back to the house for good. Period. I'll get Kisuke to build you a sound proof room." Isshin laughed through tears. 

Kisuke laughed, blushing. 

"Sure, dad." Ichigo coughed. 

"Ichigo!" They all said in unison. 

"You did it." Ulquiorra smiled. 

Ichigo smiled back. Tears fell from his eyes when he shut them. Kisuke carefully wiped the blood off Ichigo's chest. The cuts were really deep, but Ulquiorra could heal them.

Ulquiorra kissed him, grateful for it to be over, and grateful for Ichigo and his family and all their friends. He laid next to Ichigo, still healing him. They fell asleep. 

Everyone else sat and chatted waiting for them to wake up. 

"So about that room." Kisuke grinned at Isshin."


	25. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover that Aizen's wound isn't healing. They go home, and on the way, Ulquiorra reveals a little bit about his past human life. They get home and Ichigo finally gets to see his sisters. He shares a moment with Ulquiorra in the shower.

Ichigo woke up. His chest hurt. Ulquiorra sensed it. He pulled the blanket away. Aizen's cuts were still bleeding. 

"I thought I healed you." Ulquiorra looked upset. 

"Yeah, I did too. Everything else seems fine." Ichigo was confused. 

Kisuke came over. "I think it has to do with the hogyoku's power. Aizen wanted to leave that mark. He must've had that goal in mind before we destroyed it." Kisuke left to get painkillers and first aid supplies. 

He came back and treated the wound. "Unfortunately this is going to leave a nasty scar." 

"Ugh." Ichigo sighed. 

"Hey, at least we're ok. You did it, Ichigo. And now, I guess I'll just have to cover it up with my own marks." Ulquiorra grinned. 

Ichigo grabbed him and kissed him hard. "I'm so grateful you're here." Ichigo cried, his breathing got fast. The stress of everything was catching up to him. 

He kissed Ulquiorra vigorously, trying to drown out the other feelings. Ulquiorra could feel his overwhelming emotions. 

He pushed Ichigo back. Ichigo panted. 

"Ichigo. You have to just feel it." Ulquiorra looked into his eyes. 

Ichigo breathed hard, trying to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. 

He clung to Ulquiorra and sobbed. Kisuke and Isshin rubbed his back, comforting him. 

"We're all incredibly grateful for your sacrifices, Ichigo." Renji patted him on the shoulder and walked away, giving them space. 

"We love you." Rukia stroked the back of his head. She followed Renji.

"I'm always here to help with anything any of you need." Kisuke looked at Isshin. He left to give them time and privacy. 

Yoruichi knelt down and touched Ichigo's face, wiping his tears away. 

"You're a hero, Ichigo. Focus on that. We'd be dead without you. Karakura Town would have been destroyed. You stopped that from happening." She kissed the top of his head and left.

"You're both heros." Isshin cried. "Let's go home." 

"Yeah, ok dad." Ichigo sniffled, he let go of Ulquiorra and hugged his father. 

"We'll be ok, Ichigo. I'll do whatever it takes to help you heal." Ulquiorra was sad, but hopeful. 

"I know we will." Ichigo smiled. "Let's go home." 

Isshin carried him to the car and Ulquiorra drove.

"So Ulquiorra, you never really did explain that hole in your chest. I know you're an Arrancar, but that doesn't really mean anything to me."   
Isshin asked. 

Ulquiorra smiled. "It's actually from being a hollow. When you become a hollow, the hole forms in your chest to symbolize the loss of your heart and humanity. Though, becoming an Espada restored much of that for me. Or perhaps, I never really completely lost it to begin with. Meeting Ichigo has added so much to my soul that I'm a completely different being now." Ulquiorra smiled back at them through the rearview mirror.

"So, can you tell me why you became a hollow?" Isshin wasn't sure if it was ok to ask that. 

"Sure." He sighed. "We're family now." Ulquiorra was a bit hesitant. 

"When I was a human, a long time ago, I had a rough life. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad was abusive and drank a lot. He'd let his friends use me and when they left, he would too. When I got old enough, I wanted to move out. He didn't like that, so he tried to stop me. He almost killed me by the time he finished and got off of me." Ulquiorra's emotions flared. 

"I was so angry and filled with hate. When he fell asleep that night, I stabbed him in his heart. I ran away, with nothing. I had nowhere to go. I ran into my dad's friends. They'd found his body when they went to have their fun with me. They still did anyway. I didn't survive." 

An emerald tear fell down his cheek. He hadn't thought about it since he'd become a hollow. Not intentionally. He'd get flashes here and there. But he always ignored them. 

"Ulquiorra, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." Ichigo leaned forward to hug him from behind the driver's seat. Ulquiorra put his left hand on Ichigo's hand on his right shoulder. 

"It's ok, it was a really long time ago." Ulquiorra sniffled. 

"It's not ok. But we have eachother now. We'll get through all of this." Ichigo kissed him behind the ear. 

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra got chills. "I'm driving." He smiled, a tear hit the seat belt over his chest. 

"Sorry." Ichigo smirked. He kissed Ulquiorra's neck.

"Do you want to drive?" Ulquiorra asked sarcastically, his body shivered. 

"No, this is too fun." Ichigo laughed. 

"I'm right here." Isshin acted annoyed. 

"Sorry, dad." Ichigo blushed, laughing. 

"Awe, it's ok, you rapscallion!" Isshin ruffled his hair. "I'm just glad to see you happy. Don't get us killed now, though!"

"Thanks, dad. I am happy." He smiled at Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra smiled back. 

They were at the house now. 

"When will Karin and Yuzu be back?" Ichigo asked as they entered the kitchen. They were at the table. 

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried and hugged him, hurting the wound on his chest. He held back his whimper and hugged her back. Ulquiorra sensed his pain. 

"Hey, Ichigo." Karin looked sad. It was rare to see that look on her face. Ichigo hugged her next. She cried quietly. She didn't know what had happened, but she could tell it had been bad.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered. 

"Don't be." She answered quietly. "I'm grateful you're ok. Welcome home, Ichigo." 

Ichigo wondered what she knew, but left it for now. 

"I'm going to heat up leftovers for dinner, go get ready!" Yuzu smiled. 

"Sure thing!" Ichigo smiled at her. 

Him and Ulquiorra went upstairs to shower. They were very economical by showering together. 

Ulquiorra carefully undressed Ichigo. His cuts were still bleeding. 

"It hurts, doesn't it." Ulquiorra placed a finger next to it. His own scratches paled in comparison. 

"Yeah." Ichigo panted. "I've had worse." He kissed Ulquiorra, undressing him. They got in the shower. The water stung his chest. 

"What's in there?" Ichigo looked at the hole in Ulquiorra's chest. It was a part of him, so Ichigo had never really given it much thought, until his dad asked about it. 

"Nothing?" Ulquiorra laughed, not really understanding the question. 

"I mean, are you? Alive?" Ichigo hesitantly reached his hand up to the hole, afraid to touch it. 

"Yes and no. I was alive and I died. And now I'm dead, I guess. But I can still be killed, so I guess that means I'm alive?" Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure either. 

"It's ok, you can touch it. It doesn't hurt." Ulquiorra smiled. 

Ichigo placed his fingertips just inside the hole in Ulquiorra's chest. He touched the blackness that was inside, where his lungs should be. It felt like nothing. It was like a portal to somewhere else. 

"There's nothing there." Ichigo was a bit freaked out. 

Ulquiorra moved his hand over his heart. Ichigo felt it beating, loud and strong. 

"What about here?" Ulquiorra smiled. 

"I thought the hole symbolized the absence of your heart?" Ichigo was confused.

"Yes." Ulquiorra smiled. "That's you." 

Ichigo looked shocked. 

"The hole, do you notice anything?" Ulquiorra asked. 

Ichigo looked at it, and realized....."It's.......smaller?"

"Yes. The longer I spend with you, the more of my humanity gets restored. Each day, my heart gets stronger, and the hole becomes smaller. It will eventually disappear." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Is that a good thing? Will you still be an Arrancar?" Ichigo was worried about what would happen to Ulquiorra if he lost his abilities. Being with Ichigo was a dangerous job, so he needed to be strong.

"Yes. Aizen transformed me into an Espada with the hogyoku. That can't be undone now that they're both gone. You have restored my human soul. You saved me from a fate of disappearing after my death. I had my power even when I was a human. I healed quickly. My father took advantage of that. My human body is already dead. I won't become human again. But I am an Espada with a human soul now." Ulquiorra took Ichigo's hands. 

"Wow." Ichigo cried. He was incredibly relieved to hear that. 

"We are bonded, forever, Ichigo." He smiled. 

"I love you." Ichigo kissed him. 

"I love you too." Ulquiorra kissed him back. "And I'm so grateful for you."


	26. A Sad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra and Ichigo's "moment" in the shower gets a little heated. Ichigo ends up passing out and his dad has to treat him in the infirmary. Isshin scolds them and tells them they need to quit doing it so much and be more careful. His sisters finally see his scars, and they have to give the girls an explanation that's truthful, but not specific, so as not to traumatize them.

Ichigo gasped as Ulquiorra pushed their bodies together. The water was hot, but Ulquiorra's body was cold. They kissed passionately and loudly, unable to resist eachother. Ichigo wanted to pushed against Ulquiorra so hard that they became one. He panted and licked Ulquiorra's lips. 

Their hands explored eachother's bodies. They felt eachother's passion, igniting the flames in their souls. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Ulquiorra into the wall and grabbed him, stroking him strongly but slowly. Ulquiorra moaned, his body shook. In response, he grabbed Ichigo, rubbing him with his cold hand. The coldness didn't have the normal effect on Ichigo. Because he loved Ulquiorra, it felt amazing. The difference in temperature made him feel it more intensely. Ichigo moaned, resting his head against Ulquiorra's shoulder. 

Ulquiorra turned Ichigo around. He grabbed his hips and entered him, Ichigo moaned loudly, cut off by Ulquiorra covering his mouth. 

"Your sisters are here." Ulquiorra laughed quietly in his ear. 

Ichigo blushed. "Sor-" "Uuuh!" Ulquiorra thrust into him, cutting him off. 

"Try not to be so loud, Ichigo." Ulquiorra panted, thrusting into him, holding him against himself with his arms around his chest. Blood from his chest ran down the drain. 

"Ea-easy, huuuh, for y-you to s-ay, Uuuh." Ichigo gasped between thrusts, trying not to moan. 

"I'll help." Ulquiorra grabbed his throat and squeezed just enough to keep him quiet, and pounded him roughly. Ichigo held onto Ulquiorra's wrist around his bleeding chest. 

Ulquiorra saw the blood. "Are you ok?" He panted in Ichigo's ear. Not waiting for an answer, he slammed into Ichigo hard, biting his neck, coming. Ichigo squeezed Ulquiorra's wrists, and his whole body stiffened as he came. Ulquiorra released his grip on Ichigo's throat. Ichigo released Ulquiorra's wrists. He gasped and caught his breath. Panting and shaking, he turned around and kissed Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra kissed him back gently.

"Look." Ulquiorra glanced down. There was a lot of blood. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good ide-" Ichigo fell into Ulquiorra's arms. His body had been through a lot. 

Ulquiorra took him to the bed and wrapped him in a towel. Throwing some pants on he ran to the top of the stairs. 

"Isshin, it's Ichigo." Ulquiorra tried not sound as worried as he was. He went to get a towel and wipe the blood off of his arms and chest, shaking. 

Isshin flew up the stairs. He saw Ichigo on the bed. He was pale and the towel was soaked with blood. He was breathing. Kind of. And his heart beat was faint. 

"He's lost a lot of blood." Isshin picked him up and took him downstairs to the clinic. His sisters looked horrified. Ulquiorra went to them and lead them away. 

"He's ok, he had a cut that reopened. His body is really tired. He just needs rest. Your dad's taking care of him, he'll be fine." He comforted them.

Isshin put an IV in him and a blood transfusion. It was pretty quick and easy since it was their clinic. He cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. They were really deep. 

"You're one tough son of a bitch, son." Isshin shook his head. 

"Does that make you the bitch?" Ichigo laughed weakly. 

"Why the hell were you doing it in the shower bleeding like that!?" Isshin had put it together pretty easily. 

Ichigo blushed. 

"I told you two to be more careful. No more of that until these are healed. Blood loss is dangerous, you could have died. Apparently Ulquiorra can't heal you from this. I'll separate you two by force if I have to." Isshin was worried. 

"Ok, dad. I'm sorry." Ichigo saw Ulquiorra enter. He looked ashamed. 

"I'm sorry Ichigo." He came closer and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, Isshin." Ulquiorra was horrified that he'd done this. 

Isshin was stern, but he sighed. "I know it was an accident. But it was a careless, dangerous accident. If I have to save one of you from the other again, I'm going to put chastity belts on you. No more until he's healed. I'll bring dinner in. Do you want Karin and Yuzu to come in?" Isshin asked. 

"Only if they're comfortable. I miss them." Ichigo looked tired and sad. 

Isshin returned with dinner and the girls. They looked scared. 

"Ichigo what the hell keeps happening to you!" Karin cried angrily. "If you go and get yourself killed, I'll kill you!" 

Ichigo laughed. "I'm sorry, Karin." 

"Ichigo had bad people after him, girls. Nothing new." Isshin laughed awkwardly. "But these guys were really strong. Ichigo won though. He'll be ok now. He just lost a lot of blood."

The girls saw the tops of the marks on his neck. 

"Ichigo." Karin turned white. Yuzu was too young, but Karin knew what they were. 

"Can I see?" Karin was nervous. 

Ichigo looked at his dad, afraid to traumatize his sisters. 

"You can't hide the scars forever, son. Let's just explain it now." Isshin helped him sit up. The blanket fell. Karin gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. Yuzu just stared. 

Karin stepped closer, touching the marks. Crying, she asked. "Who did this?" 

"They were bad people, Karin. They're gone now." Isshin grabbed her shoulder. 

"Dead?" She asked angrily. 

"Yes." Ichigo closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

"Good." She hugged Ichigo carefully, crying on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She whispered, sniffling. 

"It's ok, it's over now." Ichigo was holding back tears. If he started crying, it wasn't going to be good. 

"I think it looks cool. It makes you look really tough." Yuzu said nervously. 

They all chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, he is tough." Ulquiorra smiled.

"Oh, Yuzu, way to look on the bright side." Ichigo grinned at her. 

She knew something bad had happened, but she knew her brother was tough. That's why he was here. Covered in scars. Instead of not here at all. 

She joined Karin and hugged him for awhile.


	27. A Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this book. There are two more in the works. Origin stories about Ulquiorra and Ichigo and how they first met in a past life. The origin stories of Aizen and Grimmjow are included. The books are called "Ulquiorra," obviously about Ulquiorra, and "Origins," about Ichigo and Aizen. They're already written, and I will be posting them soon. Thank you for reading!

Ulquiorra stayed up all night watching Ichigo. His dad slept in a chair in the corner, and his sisters slept on the floor at Ulquiorra's feet. 

Ichigo woke up a little before sunrise. Everyone except Ulquiorra were out in the kitchen helping with breakfast. 

"Hey." He smiled at Ulquiorra. "Don't look so sad. Do you know how happy I am to see you?" He touched his face. 

"I don't think you know how happy I am that you're ok." Ulquiorra cried, leaning Ichigo's hand. 

Ichigo scooted over, wincing, and pulled Ulquiorra down next to him. 

"Be careful, your dad will be pissed at me if you start bleeding again." Ulquiorra laid next to him, smiling. 

"Ok, I will." Ichigo kissed him, pulling him close. He grabbed his waist and pushed against him, starting to breathe heavily. 

"Seriously." Ulquiorra laughed, gently pushing him away. "We gotta go eat." 

Isshin came in and smirked at them, proud of Ulquiorra for showing restraint. He unhooked the IVs. 

"You should be ok now, as long as you don't reopen the wounds. C'mon." He helped Ichigo up, making sure he was stable before letting go. 

"Get dressed and come eat." Isshin left. Ichigo got dressed, and Ulquiorra walked out with him. 

They sat at the table across from Karin and Yuzu and Isshin. 

"Hey, Ichigo, how ya feelin'?" Karin asked. 

"I'm good." Ichigo smiled. "Thanks for asking." 

"And what about you, Ulquiorra?" 

He smiled. "I think we'll be ok now." 

"That's good." Karin smiled. They ate and chatted. Grateful for eachother. 

THE END


End file.
